Indomable
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi. El campo y la ciudad tienen un choque donde intentarán dominarse. La Hacienda Doble G será testigo de ello.  Entre acres de tierra y caballos los hombres más rudos intentan vivir sus vidas y curar sus corazones.  HarryxDraco.
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

**N/A: **Esta historia se la dedico a DarkDevil, quien me ha inspirado no sólo a la misma sino que ha mantenido vivo mi deseo de continuar escribiendo aún en momentos cuando lo dejo todo de lado.

Hago la aclaración de que esto es un AU. Además, les pido muy, muy encarecidamente que no me pidan que Draco "ponga en su lugar a Harry". Como parte del regalo de cumpleaños Dark me pidió que en esta historia Harry y los Gryffindors fueran siempre "tops o seme", los que mandaran, los más, más, en fin... los héroes. Si bien estoy acostumbrada a balancear un lado con otro, en esta historia es posible que no sea así. Además, el "amor" como muchos están acostumbrados a leer no será parte de la pareja principal. Sí, habrá cariño y otras cosas, pero romance de rosas y chocolates... no. Tampoco quiero que con esto se vayan a los extremos y me digan que no hay amor en lo absoluto. Sean justos y siquiera dejen que la historia se desarrolle.

Habrá sexo... bastante explícito, pero no vulgarmente explícito. Hay algo de violencia pero nunca habrá non-con ni violación, así que al que se atreva a pedir eso le voy a dar el **speech** del siglo.

Por último, estos son personajes adultos, recuérdenlo. No estoy escribiendo acerca de niños de 15 o 18 años. Como adultos que son toman sus propias desiciones y es mucho más difícil obligarlos a lo que no quieren. Por ende, si ven a un personaje en una situación "injusta", no piensen que es por obligación. Hay muchos y muchas que viven relaciones que no les convienen y cierran los ojos voluntariamente a los consejos de los demás.

Dicho esto, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

La noche ya había convertido la hermosa sabana en vasta oscuridad cuando Bill salió a tomar algo de aire. El sereno, mejor dicho, porque ya enfriaba la noche. El cielo estaba despejado y había una luna creciente muy hermosa ocultando a la mayoría de las estrellas. 

A esas horas de la noche, parecía que nada más importara en el mundo tan sólo aquella luz incierta que lo cubría todo con uniformidad dándole un aspecto encantado a la oscura tierra. El olor de la sabana, una mezcla de árboles florecidos, se colaba en la brisa que le llegaba. De vez en cuando le llegaba el perfume de las orquídeas de su madre y el olor del ylang-ylang florecido que alguna vez había plantado su padre cerca de la casa.

Pero la noche no traía claridad a sus pensamientos. Un moreno de ojos verdes la ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo. El hijo del antiguo dueño de la Doble G. El mismo al que alguna vez había tomado sobre sus hombros para jugar a los caballos cuando aún era demasiado niño para montar, Harry James Potter.

El problema era… que Harry ya no era un niño y Bill se sentía culpable por pensar en él de otra forma. No que estuviera enamorado. Si lo hubiera estado habría sido su perdición, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo joven que ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros signos de hombría. Donde antes había un cuerpo estirado y estrecho, ahora comenzaban a ensancharse los hombros y a fortalecerse las piernas. Y el trasero… Bill prefería no llegar a ese punto, simplemente el trasero del moreno le había provocado más de una mañana húmeda.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Preguntó Harry al ver a Bill recostado de la cerca exterior del establo. El pelirrojo se tensó al ver aparecer de la nada al mismo que le estaba quitando el sueño en esos momentos.

"Harry." Respondió a modo de saludo. "¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí afuera?"

"Sentía que me faltaba uno de mis favoritos." Comentó Harry con cierta desfachatez que hizo poner en alerta al pelirrojo.

"¿Uno de tus favoritos? Lo dices como si estuvieras coleccionando." Musitó Bill con algo de sarcasmo ante la indolencia del moreno.

"Tal vez…" El pelirrojo sonrió de aquella forma condescendiente que si bien Harry alguna vez había adorado, ahora odiaba con pasión porque le decía que Bill aún lo veía como a un niño y no como el hombre que era.

"Es tarde, ve a dormir." Le dijo volviendo a su posición sobre la cerca.

"¿Y si no quiero?" Le dijo con lentitud y un tono que Bill jamás le había escuchado antes haciéndole voltear a ver a Harry con más atención.

"No es como si te lo estuviera sugiriendo." Comentó Bill.

"Lo sé."

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Harry? No estoy para juegos, ve a dormir. No me hagas decírtelo otra vez."

"¿Si no qué?"

Bill terminó por enderezarse de nuevo, entre sorprendido y molesto, intentando descifrar qué sucedía con el joven que tenía de frente y que siempre le había obedecido en todo. Se acercó y el moreno retrocedió unos pasos en actitud traviesa. "Harry." Le dijo a modo de advertencia en un tono que no admitía reparos.

"No, no más _Harry_. Estoy cansado de que me veas con esos ojos." Le dijo plantándose finalmente para encarar al pelirrojo. "Esta es la última vez que me llamas de esa forma." Bill reconoció el reto de inmediato pero aún así se le hacía difícil aceptarlo. Aquel era Harry, el pequeño que había visto crecer, riendo, corriendo, haciendo travesuras por toda la finca. Sí, era el dueño, pero aún no era un hombre, al menos no en lo que a él concernía. Se puso frente al joven, esperando. Si Harry no estaba bromeando entonces aquel era un asunto que ameritaba toda su atención y seriedad.

Harry no podía escoger a otro para hacerse hombre. Bill era quien estaba al mando, por ende, era a él a quien tenía que retar. Además, Harry era el legítimo dueño de todo, si quería el respeto de los peones, él era el indicado para otorgárselo o entregárselo, según fuera el caso. Lo único que lamentó fue que tuviera que escoger aquella noche en que se sentía tan melancólico.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto… _Harry_?" Le preguntó, provocándole a la acción. Se sorprendió cuando Harry se le abalanzó encima, golpeándolo en el pecho con los hombros y empujándolo contra la verja de madera. Maldijo por no poder detenerlo a tiempo pero logró empujarlo lo suficiente para ganar terreno y salirse de la encerrona de la cerca.

El moreno no perdió tiempo, volvió al ataque, esta vez lanzando una izquierda baja que lo dejó sin aire pero tuvo suficiente claridad para cubrirse del próximo golpe que rebotó en su brazo con fuerza.

Definitivamente Harry ya no era un crío tuvo que aceptarlo al sentir la fuerza de los golpes y lo vicioso de los mismos. Pero a Harry le faltaba la experiencia que a él le sobraba. Hermano mayor de seis varones, era lógico que tuviera mucho más conocimiento.

Lo volvió a pensar cuando esquivó con destreza el derechazo que iba dirigido a su rostro de forma algo insegura, permitiéndole asestar un golpe al estómago desprotegido de Harry. No aprovechó la oportunidad de asestar otro golpe sino que le permitió recuperar el aliento mientras él mismo ponía en orden sus ideas. Harry por su parte se sujetaba el estómago y lo miraba de forma calculadora.

"Si eso es lo mejor que tienes creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir" Le dijo Bill jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo realizado en cuestión de minutos. Grave error de su parte ya que la determinación en los ojos verdes volvió en todo su apogeo. El cuerpo del moreno pareció cobrar toda la agilidad inicial de forma instantánea, como si no hubieran intercambiado ya un par de golpes. Metió su mano por el hueco del brazo de Bill y se lo torció hacia atrás en segundos, aplicándole una llave con una facilidad increíble.

"Apenas comienzo." Fue la respuesta de Harry mientras ejercía presión en sus brazos. Bill no soltó sonido alguno pero cuando el moreno lo llevó de aquella forma a la entrada de los establos se sospechó algo.

Era cierto que Bill era mayor, pero ahora que lo había visto en acción, Harry parecía crecerse, dominando el espacio como si le perteneciera ya. Cómo era que no lo había notado… no lo entendía, pero Harry ya era más alto, más fuerte, más ancho. El moreno lo empujó al interior de los establos, en el pasillo y comenzó nuevamente su ofensiva. Ese fue el instante que Bill escogió para admirar al moreno y su tenacidad.

Pero mientras admiraba la fuerza de Harry, se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible que tuviera su misma agilidad. Bill no era el capataz de la hacienda por simplemente ser el mayor. Sus hermanos eran de temer pero él podía con ellos por su agilidad y experiencia.

Por mucha fuerza que tuviera Harry, Bill no había llegado al puesto que tenía por nada y si bien era cierto que el otro le ganaba en cuanto a constitución física el aún tenía mucha agilidad y una vasta experiencia en encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo de ese tipo por lo que una simple llave no iba a acabar con él tan fácilmente "No me hagas ser tan brusco contigo, Bill. Ríndete" le llegó la voz del moreno con cierto regocijo en el tono lo que hizo que sacará fuerzas de donde no las había y soltando el brazo izquierdo del agarre del sorprendido moreno le propino un codazo contundente en el pecho logrando que lo soltara por completo.

"Si piensas vencerme tendrás que ser más _brusco_ que esto." Dijo Bill retándolo con la mirada consiguiendo su objetivo al ver cómo el chico se abalanzaba hacía él lanzando golpes fieros que se dedicaba a esquivar buscando el cansancio del moreno de ojos verdes.

Qué equivocado estaba Bill al pensar que de esa forma conseguiría mermar la férrea determinación y el ímpetu del moreno. Mientras Harry estaba consciente de que Bill buscaba cansarlo más que vencerlo, él pensaba en la forma de atinarle el golpe que lo dejaría a su merced. Tuvo su oportunidad cuando finalmente pudo anticipar el movimiento del pelirrojo.

Bill tenía puesta su atención en los movimientos de sus brazos. Cada vez que Harry movía el brazo para tirar un golpe, Bill lo esquivaba hacia el lado contrario, impulsando su cuerpo. Minimizó el siguiente movimiento, no movió su brazo demasiado, al menos no el que usaría, sino el contrario y esperó el predecible movimiento.

Apenas Bill le esquivó hacia el lado contrario, lanzó el repentino golpe, consiguiendo colarse en su defensa y sorprendiéndole en la boca del estómago. Cuando el pelirrojo intentó cubrirse el vientre Harry le atinó en las costillas varias veces y finalmente, dada su postura para cubrirse, le atinó cerca del oído. Fue ese golpe el que lo tiró al suelo. Rodó un poco, intentando pasar el dolor pero Harry no se lo permitió sino que puso su bota en su pecho, aprisionándolo contra el suelo del establo en un acto que lo declaraba como vencedor.

Bill lo observó desde el suelo, jadeando, con ojos azules distantes. "¿Y ahora qué, Harry?" El nombre, dicho por primera vez con un aire de respeto en la voz de Bill hizo que el corazón del moreno se acelerara sin saber por qué.

"No te entiendo."

"¿Qué era lo que querías con esta pelea?" Insistió Bill.

"Yo… quiero que dejes de verme como a un crío. Sólo eso."

"¿Sólo querías mi respeto? Lo tenías. Esta pelea significa más que mi respeto, Harry. Si no quieres que te vea como a un crío, entonces tienes que demostrarme que eres un hombre. Eso no es simplemente mostrarme que puedes ser más fuerte que yo. Si no tienes idea siquiera de lo que quieres después de ganarme la pelea entonces tu esfuerzo no ha valido de nada." Comentó Bill sobándose el pecho de uno de los viciosos puños del joven.

Harry se quedó pensativo un buen rato. Bill tenía razón, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder. Había querido mostrarle a Bill, pero ahora que lo había vencido se daba cuenta que lo que acababa de hacer implicaba muchas otras cosas que no había tomado en consideración. "¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?" Preguntó finalmente.

Bill sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación. "No estoy en tu lugar, Harry. Debes tomar tus propias decisiones si quieres dejar de ser un crío con fuerza." Apenas las palabras estuvieron fuera de la boca de Bill cuando Harry se le abalanzó encima, tumbándolo al suelo cuan largo era y atrapándolo bajo su cuerpo con efectividad.

"Te dije que no soy un crío." Gruñó con un coraje que Bill nunca le había visto mostrar. Su rostro se suavizó repentinamente y sonrió en su mente. Harry lo respetaba a él más que a nadie. Si cualquiera de los peones le hubiera dicho que era un crío, no se habría molestado. Dio un suspiro mental, preparándose para lo que podría suceder y selló su sentencia en un susurro.

"Entonces… demuéstramelo… Harry."

Harry gruñó antes de sujetar sus muñecas con una mano y abrirle la camisa de un tirón con la otra. Bill no pudo evitar el grito cuando Harry le mordió justo en la tetilla derecha. El moreno se enderezó repentinamente para atrapar la boca de Bill y cortar el grito, luchando a la vez por introducir una rodilla entre las piernas del pelirrojo.

En su enojo, no pudo darse cuenta de lo fácil que le era dominar a Bill. Sólo estaba consciente de la lucha por mantenerse pegado a sus labios. Luego de un rato el pelirrojo le dio entrada en su boca por completo y eso pareció calmarlo. Para cuando recobró sus sentidos y perdió el enojo, Bill gemía levemente bajo su cuerpo. De pronto deseó que Bill no estuviera simplemente gimiendo. Quería escucharlo gritar de nuevo. Y quería que Bill gritara su nombre una y otra vez.

El miembro semi endurecido de Bill se sentía bajo su muslo, el mismo muslo que había logrado forzar entre sus piernas, tan cálido que parecía arder. Sus manos fueron de inmediato a la correa, deshaciéndola al igual que el botón del pantalón. Hundió sus dedos tras la banda elástica de la ropa interior y con repentino cuidado la bajó, estirándola para no lastimar al pelirrojo. La dejó descansar justo bajo el miembro que ahora cobraba vida ante sus ojos. Acarició el vientre desnudo hacia arriba antes de volverlo a cubrir con su cuerpo. "¿Es así como puedo demostrarte que ya no soy un crío?" Susurró al oído de Bill mientras se movía lentamente.

Bill salió de su trance con la pregunta y sus ojos volvieron a la realidad de ver encima suyo a Harry. Tragó por reflejo, humedeciendo sus labios maltratados. Por unos segundos se mantuvo así, sin hablar. Decidiendo lo que tenía que hacer empujó a Harry lejos de su cuerpo, haciendo apenas espacio para poder voltearse. Harry soltó sus manos y quitó su pierna para permitírselo. Cuando estuvo boca abajo el pelirrojo acomodó su cabeza en los brazos y extendió las piernas un poco.

Dio gracias de que Harry entendiera sin palabras porque no se sentía con voz suficiente como para explicárselo. No tardó mucho en sentir el sexo del moreno empujando contra su entrada antes de que irrumpiera en su interior. Gritó. Jamás había permitido a nadie que lo poseyera y no tenía idea de cómo podría hacerlo Harry, sólo había seguido una corazonada pero ahora se preguntaba si habría sido lo más sabio. Cuando el moreno lo hubo penetrado completamente y se detuvo dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio. No se había equivocado entonces al sentir que Harry tenía algo de experiencia.

Un beso en su cuello lo distrajo de su dolor.

"¿Bill, me enseñarás?" Le preguntó el moreno en el oído mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no moverse. "Ahora que soy un hombre… ¿me enseñarás lo que necesito saber?" Bill sonrió a pesar de todo. Aquella era la petición más acertada y eso era lo que había estado esperando, eso le bastaba para saber que su sacrificio no era en vano.

"Sí." Respondió intentando voltearse un poco para verlo. "Te enseñaré lo que necesitas saber… y lo que no." Harry lo besó a modo de respuesta para luego acariciarle con suavidad la espalda y la cintura, masajeándole y elevándose levemente para quitar el peso de su cuerpo. Las piernas de Harry empujaron las suyas dejándole expuesto.

"No puedo esperar para comenzar." Susurró en más de un sentido y su cuerpo empezó a moverse con fuerza y ritmo para poseer a aquel que en su día había admirado y ahora sentía adorar con pasión. Apenas sentir que se movía, Bill apretó la mandíbula. Harry no se había equivocado al decirle que ya no era un crío.

Era una sensación cálida y nueva para él y aún no podía decir que fuera lo mejor del mundo. Era más aguantar que otra cosa. Aguantar la invasión y aguantar los deseos de cerrar las piernas y volver a luchar cada vez que el moreno le embestía. Si aquello era todo lo que iba a sacarle a la experiencia era mejor no repetirla.

Fue entonces que sintió a Harry en su cuello, mordiéndole la piel y haciéndole estremecer. El calor se regó como fuego en su cuerpo y suspiró ruidosamente. Ladeó la cabeza para permitirle continuar y era como si Harry quisiera devorarlo por completo. Las manos del moreno subieron a su espalda, sometiéndole, acariciándolo, demandando su completa rendición y poco a poco, sin saberlo, la tensión se fue evaporando.

Se encontró tomando profundos suspiros cuando la carne que le penetraba se deslizó con menos presión gracias a la excitación del moreno. Deslizó una de sus manos a la entrepierna mientras se levantaba un poco en sus rodillas para hacer espacio. El moreno aprovechó la oportunidad para ajustar su postura y un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió, como una sensación que despertaba, nueva y deliciosa. Gimió con suavidad y Harry gruñó satisfecho, sonriendo de lado sin que Bill pudiera verlo.

Aquella nueva sensación comenzó a sustituir la incomodidad y lo extraño del contacto haciéndole elevar más las caderas y empujando levemente hasta quedar en una posición que le provocaba mayor placer. "Harry." Gimió sorprendido mientras el moreno se aferraba a sus caderas, con la piel húmeda y caliente.

"Dilo otra vez." Y Bill lo complació, susurrando su nombre al principio hasta arquearse repentinamente y gritarlo. Harry no se detuvo sino que aprovechó la súbita estreches para echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito extasiado. Se mantuvo rígido hasta que terminó de correrse para luego dejarse caer con lentitud sobre la espalda del pelirrojo. Tardaron en recuperar el aliento, exhaustos tras obtener su placer. Finalmente Harry se deslizó a un lado con cuidado y le obligó a voltearse boca arriba, dándole un beso sin prisas mientras jugaba con su lengua. Correspondió, envuelto en la deliciosa neblina de lo que acababa de suceder.

No fue hasta varios minutos más tardes, ya vestidos y en pie que Harry buscó su mirada. "Ve a dormir, Bill. Mañana tenemos que madrugar." Esta vez Bill no protestó, sólo sonrió con algo de complicidad. Mañana en la mañana, los peones estarían bastante confundidos… pero ya tendrían que acostumbrarse. Harry era el dueño de la Doble G y acababa de reclamar el lugar que por derecho le correspondía.

* * *

Draco empujó al silencioso moreno contra la pared del pasillo. "Blaise." El moreno tan sólo le permitió un beso antes de volver a empujarlo y buscar las llaves en el bolsillo del rubio con una expresión algo vacía. "Te voy a coger tan fuerte que vas a gritar como el puto que eres." Gruñó cuando Blaise abrió la puerta y entró al apartamento. Apenas le dio tiempo para tirarla de regreso y que se cerrara. 

El rubio se dedicó a empujarlo en dirección a la alcoba, tirando de sus ropas con abandono. Apenas tenerlo desnudo lo empujó a la cama. Blaise se volteó y se puso sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, esperando con una expresión lejana lo que habría de venir. No tardó mucho en sentir a su jefe agarrarle las caderas y meterse de un empellón a su interior. Se estremeció y gimió, entre dolor y placer para luego bajar la cabeza a la cama.

Draco comenzó entonces un ritmo rápido y casi superficial que lo llevó demasiado pronto al orgasmo mientras el moreno gemía con abandono a pesar de todo. Apenas terminar el rubio se salió de su interior y se tiró sobre las almohadas. "Cómo es que terminaste como mi guardaespaldas sigue siendo un misterio para mí. Te pasas más tiempo dándome el trasero que vigilando mi espalda." Le dijo Draco con una risilla borracha.

Blaise estaba cansado. Draco lo había hecho acompañarle a la discoteca. Luego le había hecho bailar, se lo había llevado al baño donde le había obligado a hacerle un _fellatio_ para luego meterlo a uno de los excusados y cogérselo. Luego lo había obligado a regresar a la pista de baile donde entre el rubio y un desconocido le habían dejado en claro a todos los presentes que Blaise era fácil, que ya el rubio se lo había hecho y que no importaba si un desconocido prácticamente se lo cogía en plena pista.

El pequeño golpe en su pecho lo hizo volver su atención al rubio. Un rollo de billetes, envuelto en una liguilla, de la misma forma en que se lo entregaría a una prostituta, había caído en su pecho. "Ve a dormir. Mañana tengo trabajo temprano en la mañana." Le dijo el rubio y no se hizo esperar. Se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa sin dejar el rollo de billetes, llegando desnudo a la sala donde se vistió, se arregló los cabellos y se aseguró que no hubiera ninguna mancha más extraña de lo normal en sus ropas.

Salió dejando la puerta del apartamento cerrada con su propia llave y bajó en el ascensor en completo silencio, sin importarle si la gente que lo acompañaba podía o no notar el olor a sexo y sudor en su cuerpo. Los inquilinos del hotel ya estaban acostumbrados a sus apariciones. Más que nada, estaban acostumbrados a los amantes de Draco Malfoy.

Al llegar al estacionamiento se dirigió a su mercedes negro que lo esperaba con toda la tranquilidad de siempre, como noche tras noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco Malfoy llegó a la oficina de su padre y miró con disgusto a varios de los ejecutivos que salían de la sala de conferencias donde acababa de terminar la reunión mensual de los gerentes de venta.

"Llegas tarde." Le espetó Lucius sin levantar la vista de las carpetas que revisaba. Draco se dejó caer sin mostrar preocupación por el comentario de su padre.

"No veo por qué tengo que venir a la reunión cuando de todas formas me vas a hacer un resumen de lo que realmente tiene importancia." Le dijo con descaro y Lucius dio un largo suspiro con ojos de reproche. El joven sonrió apenas pero sus ojos grises observaron algunas de las carpetas. Una de ellas le atrajo la atención. Tenía fotos de ganado y lo que parecía ser una hacienda muy bien cuidada. Extendió la mano y haló el mazo de documentos. "¿Y esto?" Preguntó hojeando las fotos y encontrando un par de planos de donde pudo asumir que los terrenos donde estaba la hacienda eran aproximadamente unos quince mil acres. Lucius le respondió nuevamente sin levantar la vista y esta vez fue Draco quien dio un el suspiro molesto.

"Esa es la hacienda de los Potter, La Doble G."

"Nunca me habías hablado de ella."

"No es algo interesante de lo cual hablar. Tenemos acciones en el negocio de los Potter, pero Harry siempre mantiene los libros limpios."

"Se ve inmensa." Musitó con curiosidad.

"Perfecta para vacacionar, supongo." Comentó Lucius sin prestarle importancia a la forma en que su hijo hojeaba con atención la carpeta.

"¿Cuál es nuestro por ciento de acciones?"

"Como un veinticinco por ciento. Son acciones promedio, nada importante."

"¿Puedes prestármela después de la reunión?" Le dijo cerrándola.

"¿Para qué la necesitas?"

"Se ve interesante." Comentó como al descuido. Sólo entonces Lucius levantó la vista de los demás documentos y se fijó en su hijo. Lo conocía bien, sabía que no era un mero interés. Algo había captado su atención y no dejaría de investigar hasta que estuviera satisfecho con lo que encontrara.

"¿En verdad? Tu madre estaba emparentada con el padrino de Harry. Sirius Black. Nunca hablaba mucho de él, no lo consideraba parte de la familia." La respuesta de Draco fue un asentimiento. "Mi intención cuando compré las acciones fue ver si podía lograr que me vendieran algunas de las tierras, poner un parador o algo. Son tierras paradisíacas, pero James nunca quiso vender nada. Nunca le he hecho la propuesta a su hijo. Tal vez a él sí le interesaría."

"¿Y por qué no le preguntas?"

"Tengo demasiado trabajo, Draco. Demasiadas responsabilidades como para dejar la oficina por más de un par de días y estoy seguro que mínimo necesitaría un par de semanas para hacer la propuesta. No… además, perdí algo de interés en las tierras desde que James murió." Volvió su vista a los documentos y Draco entendió que la conversación acerca de la hacienda había concluido.

Se resignó a esperar que su padre estuviera listo para hacerle un recuento de los detalles importantes del mes. Con todo, mientras su padre hablaba, su mente vagaba por aquellas fotos.

Así como había dicho su padre, eran tierras paradisíacas, perfectas para construir un hermoso y exclusivo parador. Además, las instalaciones se veían bastante modernas así que el lugar no podía estar en el fin del mundo si tenía facilidades como aquellas.

Le dedicaría un poco de estudio a las posibilidades de convencer a Harry Potter de hacer negocios con él.

Cuando la pequeña reunión privada terminó, Draco se estiró levemente y se levantó, teniendo el expediente de la Doble G en mano. Al salir al pasillo tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con Theodore Nott, uno de los asistentes de su padre y uno de los hombres más zalameros que había conocido en su vida. Claro que, vestido de aquella forma y con tanta seriedad en su rostro cualquiera pensaría que realmente era un ejecutivo de nivel en la compañía.

"Draco Malfoy. Nuestro hijo predilecto." Le saludó el hombre con una sonrisa que podía rebotar de caer al suelo por lo falsa. El rubio maldijo su suerte, no tenía deseos de discutir, tenía media resaca para comenzar y era eso lo que le había hecho llegar tarde a la reunión con su padre, cosa que pagaría más tarde, cuando el hombre tuviera tiempo suficiente para sacárselo en cara.

"Nott. Nuestro lamebotas oficial. ¿Puedo invitarte algo de tomar? Seguramente tu trabajo te deja algo sediento." Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Con calma, Malfoy, no queremos que te lastimes las neuronas pensando tan temprano en la mañana." El hombre hizo ademán de ver su reloj y jadeó falsamente. "Pero si ya no es de mañana. Tendremos que enmendar el código de conducta para el resto de los ejecutivos, no molestar al hijo del dueño antes del mediodía." Draco le dio una mirada sucia.

"Siento que hoy estás más idiota que de costumbre, Nott. Tal vez podamos arreglar esto más tarde."

"Seguro, Malfoy. Cuenta con ello." Dijo al tiempo que le mostraba el pulgar hacia arriba y le daba una expresión ganadora que Draco estuvo a punto de borrar de un golpe de no haber sido porque en esos precisos momentos, su padre salía del salón de conferencias. "Señor Malfoy." Saludó Nott girándose a tiempo para tomar las carpetas que Lucius le entregaba. Apretó los puños y siguió pasillo abajo antes que su padre tuviera tiempo de notar su presencia. Ya se las arreglaría más tarde con el joven ejecutivo.

No tuvo tiempo de revisar la carpeta como deseaba, por lo que la dejó a un lado de su escritorio mientras seguía el trabajo del día de acuerdo a las instrucciones de su padre. Aunque no lo pareciera, Draco no era el tipo que, manejado por su padre, dueño de la empresa, era un pusilánime y un vividor. Simplemente daba esa apariencia y su padre jamás se había preocupado por disiparla. Ya en su oficina, era más implacable que Lucius en sus asuntos laborales.

Al final… la empresa le pertenecería un día y quería estar al tanto y poder manejarla. Eso era lo que el resto de los ejecutivos no entendía, que algún día, Draco Malfoy sería su jefe. Pero no le preocupaba al momento. Ya se desquitaría con la mayoría el día que asumiera el mando de la empresa.

El día siguió su curso y Draco llegó a su apartamento para notar que le faltaba la carpeta que tanto había deseado hojear. Maldijo, era demasiado tarde para regresar a buscarla. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para verla.

Se quitó la ropa, colgándola nítidamente y se dio una ducha. Se arregló para salir de nuevo. Blaise debía estar ya por llegar y tenía ganas de cogerse al moreno de nuevo. En su opinión, era uno de los muchos talentos de Blaise, no importaba cuántas veces Draco quisiera, el moreno estaba dispuesto. Si había pasado un buen día le dejaba una buena propina, al cabo Blaise era uno de los empleados de su padre y las horas extras estaban incluidas en el contrato.

El timbre de la puerta sonó cuando terminaba de ponerse los zapatos. Se extrañó porque Blaise tenía llave del apartamento y nunca tocaba. Se ajustó las mangas de la suave camisa que llevaba y vio por la mirilla de la puerta quién le visitaba.

"¿Nott?" Exclamó al ver al moreno que del otro lado de la puerta esperaba. Impaciente, volvió a apretar el botón y lo dejó pegado por un rato con lo que Draco sintió la sangre hervirle y abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiéndole. "¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó tajante a lo que el moreno respondió mostrándole la carpeta que había olvidado en el trabajo.

"Tu padre me pidió que te trajera esto." Theodore lo observó de arriba abajo para luego extenderle la carpeta que tomó con brusquedad.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó hojeando el expediente.

"Nada. Nos vemos. Que disfrutes." Le dio una guiñada y volteó para irse. Apenas hacerlo Draco le dio una mirada de las suyas. Nott aún andaba con las mismas ropas de esa mañana lo que significaba que se había quedado en la empresa tanto tiempo como su propio padre. Su ojo clínico le dijo que bajo aquellas ropas se escondía un cuerpo agradable.

"Espero que no sea envidia." Nott se detuvo y se giró mostrando curiosidad.

"¿Envidia?"

"Sí… con lo mucho que te explota mi padre seguramente no tienes tiempo para divertirte. Se nota en tu forma de vestir. Demasiado sobrio como para saber qué ponerte para relajarte."

"Tal vez es que utilizo mis recesos para ligar con tu padre. Eso me relaja bastante."

"No sabía que fueras tan fácil." Respondió con saña el rubio a lo que el moreno hizo un gesto como si acabara de recibir un golpe al corazón.

"Hieres mi sensibilidad. Pero me sorprende que no lo descubrieras antes. Al fin y al cabo, se necesita un facilón para reconocer a otro." Le replicó con soltura el moreno. "Pero de vez en cuando puedo hacer una excepción. Ya sabes, como eres el hijo del jefe…" Dejó la frase colgando en el aire y aunque sintió rabia, el rubio se la tragó. No era como si no pudiera controlarse frente a un empleaducho como aquel, por más asistente de su padre que fuera.

"Entonces no te molestaría acompañarme esta noche."

"¿Con estas fachas?"

"Estoy seguro que encontrarás algo en mi guardarropa."

"¡Qué generoso! Pero prefiero mis propios trapos."

"Entonces vamos, esperaré a que te cambies entonces." Dijo Draco tomando la llave y cerrando el apartamento. Llamaría a Blaise para que lo esperara en la discoteca. Al girarse vio con satisfacción la expresión levemente horrorizada del joven. "¿Qué? Dijiste que preferías tus propios trapos a los míos. Estoy seguro que no te tomará mucho tiempo, no es como si pudieras realmente arreglarte y cambiar esa imagen de empollón que te gastas."

"La verdad, pequeño Malfoy, mañana tengo que estar temprano en la oficina… ya sabes, a esa hora en que tú nunca estás porque te la pasas en asuntos más importantes que los de la compañía. ¿Además, no era esa la carpeta que tanto querías ver? Tu padre me comentó que estabas tan interesado que era una pena que la hubieras olvidado."

Draco jugó con las llaves mientras lo meditaba. Theodore tenía razón, había estado esperando el momento de hojear la carpeta con más calma. "¿Sabes algo de la Doble G?" Preguntó dejando de ser el vividor y convirtiéndose en el hombre de negocios que sólo su padre conocía pues había sido él mismo el que lo adiestrara.

"La Doble G, fundada por Godric Gryffindor. Aproximadamente unos quince mil acres de tierra agrícola y cuenta con unos sesenta empleados. Su actual dueño, Harry Potter, la heredó de sus padres cuando estos murieron en un accidente. Tu padre intentó comprar una sección específica de la finca pero el hijo de James se negó a vender cuando entró en posesión de las tierras."

"¿Estuviste hojeando los documentos?"

"No. Soy quien maneja la cuenta." Theodore sonrió dramáticamente y volteó. Draco estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero en esos momentos apareció Blaise al final del pasillo. Theodore lo saludó, con mucho más respeto del que alguna vez le había mostrado y Blaise le regaló una sonrisa fácil. El rubio esperó a que el ejecutivo desapareciera para dirigirse a su guardaespaldas.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces saludándole de esa forma?" Gruñó Draco sintiéndose posesivo. El moreno de piel bronceada se encogió de hombros sin molestarse.

"Es mi primo, siempre le he saludado así." Dijo echándole un vistazo a su reloj. "¿Nos vamos?" Draco dio un resoplido y asintió. Al menos ahora tenía un par de datos a su favor.

La noche no le supo igual al rubio. Bailó, bebió, se cogió a su guardaespaldas al regresar, pero en su mente sólo estaba la forma en que Theodore lo había estado engañando todo ese tiempo. Sí, lo había estado engañando y tenía que desquitarse. Le había hecho creer que era sólo un asistente de su padre y si tenía una sola de las cuentas personales de su progenitor entonces no podía ser tan inútil como aparentaba. ¿Por qué no se lo había mencionado antes su padre?

Observó a Blaise mientras se vestía. Nunca pasaba la noche entera con él, el morocho siempre se aseguraba de salir de su apartamento y dejarlo bien asegurado. Intentó recordar alguna vez que no hubiera sido de aquella forma y su mente le devolvió un espacio en blanco. Draco siempre despertaba solo.

"¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche, Blaise?" El aludido no dejó de vestirse pero volteó a verlo con algo de curiosidad.

"¿Para qué?" Respondió con aquella voz siempre calmada y profunda.

"Para hacerme compañía, imbécil." Gruñó Draco, preguntándose qué demonios lo había hecho abrir la boca.

"Tu padre no me pagaría esas horas extras." La sangre del rubio hirvió por unos segundos antes de llenarse de veneno.

"Eres un maldito chapero." Esta vez el moreno sonrió, una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, llena de malicia y con un filo peligroso. Draco vio vida en aquellos ojos negros, una vida digna de contar que se mantendría siempre en la oscuridad.

"Nunca te has quejado de eso antes." Lo dejó ir sin comentarle nada más, viéndole vestir con movimientos mínimos, llenos de una gracia suprimida mientras el ambiente en su cuarto seguía cargado. No fue hasta que Blaise cerró la puerta del apartamento que se permitió relajarse.

* * *

Esa madrugada, apenas ver los caballos, las reses comenzaron a moverse entre perezosas y aburridas. El limpio silbido de uno de los peones fue lo que las hizo moverse a un paso más vivo. Con otro silbido similar, esta vez proveniente de otro de los peones, el grupo de aproximadamente trescientos animales comenzó a avanzar. Era temprano aún y el sol todavía no le ganaba la batalla a la neblina que se posaba en los lugares más bajos del terreno como fantasmales lagunas.

Era tiempo de rotar el ganado y llevarlo a otra de las secciones de la finca. Un total de aproximadamente seis peones trabajaban en ese grupo de animales. De los seis, dos tenían cabellos rojizos y prácticamente dirigían a los animales con sus largos silbidos y uno que otro grito cerrero. Un moreno de largos cabellos sujetos en una coleta atizonaba su caballo y disfrutaba haciendo que su animal corriera de un lado al otro. "¡Sirius! Vas a matar a ese animal. Déjalo en paz de una vez." Le gritó Harry a su padrino mientras cabalgaba un ejemplar de formas recias y color cenizo.

"¿Qué dices? A Moreno le gusta quemar energías." Como si entendiera, el animal hizo ademán de sostenerse en sus cuartos traseros, golpeando el aire con sus cascos delanteros para luego sacudir el brioso cuello. "¿Ves?"

El joven que lo había amonestado rodó los ojos y espoleó su propia montura alejándose del revoltoso. "Nunca cambiarás, padrino." Exclamó el muchacho mientras procuraba alcanzar al líder de los peones.

"Cómo es que puede sobrevivir ese animal bajo la silla de Sirius es un misterio para mí, pero tengo el presentimiento que están hechos de lo mismo." Comentó Bill con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Y eso es?"

"¡Problemas!" Exclamó de buen humor el pelirrojo.

"Tienes razón." Secundó Harry. "Por cierto. ¿Ya tienes quiénes van a sustituir a los peones que se nos fueron el mes pasado?" Preguntó con interés el moreno. Bill aguzó la mirada al horizonte antes de darle una mirada negativa.

"No he conseguido a nadie con buenas referencias aún. No me gusta reclutar desconocidos… pero parece que esta vez tendré que resignarme."

"¿Eh, par de tórtolos, qué hablan?" Preguntó uno de los peones con picardía. Harry se volteó a verle con recelo.

"¿Qué sucede ahora, Charlie?"

"Nada, es que cada vez que los veo chismorroteando se me antoja que son un par de viejas cuqueras."

"Vete a molestar al ganado, Charlie." El aludido sonrió con malicia y espoleó su caballo mientras la mirada del moreno lo seguía con insistencia.

"Uno de estos días…" Susurró para sí mismo mientras catalogaba el viril cuerpo que se alejaba. Charlie era uno de los hermanos de Bill, pero a diferencia de Bill, le gustaba meterse en problemas. Así mismo, era el que trabajaba con la mayoría del ganado difícil cuando llegaba la hora de marcarlos y era reconocido en las fiestas patronales por sus hazañas en las carreras de paso y en la doma de toros. "Un día de estos, Charlie, me vas a encontrar de frente. ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? Porque yo ya sé lo que voy a hacer contigo… montaraz." Dijo espoleando también su caballo.

Cuando terminaron la jornada del día y luego de la cena, Harry se fue a uno de los lugares preferidos que tenía para pasar la pereza entre el atardecer y la noche. Se fue a sentar al terreno seco bajo el enorme tamarindo que les servía algunas veces de merendero. Las raíces del árbol ya viejo estaban limpias y pulidas de tanto sentarse en ellas para comer. Un pelirrojo, de su mismo porte y dimensiones se le acercó. "¡Hey!"

"Ron…" Le sonrió y le hizo un lugar sobre una de las raíces. Comenzaron a charlar, a intercambiar el diario, cosa que se había convertido en una costumbre desde que le asignara al pelirrojo su grupo de peones. Ronald era el menor de los Weasley, hermano de Bill y de Charlie y de todos, con quien mejor se llevaba el moreno puesto que habían crecido juntos. Y no sólo habían crecido juntos, también otras cosas. Mientras le hablaba, comenzó a recordar.

Estaban solos, rodeados de cientos de acres de hermosa tierra cubierta tan sólo por hierba florecida. Las esponjadas agujas mecidas por el aire, marcándose en ondas que parecían recorrer como verdes olas las lomas y pequeños valles. Un único árbol irrumpía el paisaje a lo lejos y era el lugar a donde se dirigían. Sus flores rojo fuego iluminaban toda su copa que formaba una suave sombrilla hacia el suelo. El tronco, liso y sinuoso, extendía una gruesa rama en su base a la altura perfecta y ambos jinetes lo sabían.

El pelirrojo espoleó su caballo y el moreno que le acompañaba le imitó, superándolo unos segundos más tarde.

"Siempre tienes que lucirte." Bufó Ron al llegar al árbol de flamboyán, desmontando al vuelo y apresurándose a quitarle el freno a su caballo. Harry lo imitó y pronto ambos animales estaban libres para correr a su antojo aunque no desensillados.

"Siempre te quejas de lo mismo." Le respondió Harry atrapándolo por la correa y llevándolo al árbol que esperaba por los jóvenes amantes.

"Espera." Exclamó el pelirrojo con preocupación.

"Y siempre te pones nervioso y siempre hago que se te quite. Ron, deja de resistirte tanto. No tengo todo el día." Con algo de protesta lo llevó hasta el tronco, empujándolo de inmediato contra el mismo para besarlo. "Te extrañé."

"¿No querrás que decir que extrañaste el sexo?"

"También." Los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo fueron abiertos con prisa mientras un moreno ansioso metía sus manos por donde podía. El pelirrojo comenzó a responder con pequeños gemidos a la par de la exploración de aquellas manos y se intensificaron cuando la boca se unió a la exploración.

"Harry." Medio gritó cuando la correa de su pantalón vaquero comenzó a ser soltada y el movimiento provocó estremecimientos de anticipación en su vientre. Segundos más tarde su erección estuvo libre de constricciones, en manos del moreno que sin pensarlo demasiado se arrodilló frente a ella y se la tragó. Las caderas del pelirrojo se movieron sin voluntad, hundiéndose sin remordimientos en la cálida garganta.

El moreno terminó de bajarle los pantalones para acariciar los muslos cubiertos aún por un suave vello que a la luz del sol refulgían casi dorados. El pelirrojo comenzó a hablar entre jadeos. "¿Cuándo crees que Bill me permita dirigir uno de los grupos? Ya quisiera poder llevar las riendas de alguno. Me conformo con cinco peones." La risa profunda del moreno reverberó en su sexo y se encorvó levemente de placer acariciando los crespos cabellos. "Mmhh… cada vez eres mejor en esto." Le dijo roncamente. Recibió una húmeda caricia justo bajo la cabeza de su sexo que lo hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar.

"Harry, si continúas no voy a durar nada." Exclamó con voz trémula. El moreno succionó un poco más y dejó ir su miembro con un sonido húmedo.

"Nunca duras nada."

"Es tu culpa." Replicó con algo de molestia al tiempo que se volteaba y apoyaba su vientre y sus manos en la rama que inclinada crecía partiendo del tronco del árbol y que formaba una especie de banco donde bien podían sentarse ambos a descansar o podían utilizar para asuntos más turbios, como aquel. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó curioso cuando el moreno no pegó sus caderas de inmediato como solía hacer.

"Traje algo." Dicho lo cual el pelirrojo sintió un par de dedos untados en algo suave y tibio acariciar su entrada.

"¿Qué es?" Luego de un momento el moreno le pasó algo que tomó de inmediato. "¡Esta es la crema de mamá!" A sus espaldas el moreno se encogió de hombros.

"La tomé prestada." Acto seguido comenzó a penetrar el bien formado trasero con lentitud y firmeza. Ron se pegó a la rama mientras gruñía su incomodidad en los primeros momentos que era penetrado.

"Aahh, Harry, creo que volviste a crecer." Se aferró con fuerza hasta sentir el ya conocido calor de los testículos de su amigo tras los suyos. Separó las piernas y respiró profundamente. "Creo que jamás podré volver a mirar a ma a la cara cuando se ponga la crema." El moreno se echó a reír excitado tras su cuello.

"¿Piensas que se la voy a devolver? No soy estúpido. Le compraré otra. Le diré que la tomé prestada y la perdí." Comenzó a moverse con fuerza, entrando y saliendo del estrecho calor que era su amigo. Recordando a veces la primera vez que lo habían hecho y lo mucho que había tardado en volver a convencerlo para que lo repitieran.

El pelirrojo aún intentaba negársele a veces, pero él no se lo permitía. Además, era el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, confiaban el uno en el otro como si fueran hermanos. Ahora la intimidad era mayor y eso le agradaba más. Había aprendido a través de aquellos encuentros a leer mejor su lenguaje corporal y a veces se sorprendían entendiéndose sin palabras. Para él no era sólo sexo con su amigo, pero nunca se había preocupado por ponerlo en palabras, no lo consideraba necesario y Ron tampoco se lo había pedido ni se lo había reclamado. Se quejaba a veces de la frecuencia de los encuentros pero siempre terminaba con una sonrisa tonta y dándole besos satisfechos. "Más fuerte." Le pidió el pelirrojo y se apresuró a complacerlo.

Era tan sencillo estar con Ron… sencillo de complacer, sencillo de provocar, sencillo de tomar por un brazo y voltearlo. No que fuera fácil. Harry sabía que el carácter del pelirrojo no era fácil, ni se dejaba montar a nadie, literalmente hablando. Era sólo que para el moreno, Ron estaba al cien por ciento, siempre. Y eso le complacía y multiplicaba su satisfacción cada vez que estaba con él, ya fuera cabalgando… o _cabalgando_. Sonrió al pensarlo.

La suavidad, la familiaridad y la aceptación de su presencia en el cuerpo de Ron fueron suficientes para hacerlo venir en cálidos chorros en el interior del pelirrojo quien instigado por la repentina acción emitió un grito ahogado y lo imitó.

Harry no se separó de inmediato, sino que lo besó en el cuello, mordiéndole con lentitud para después ayudarlo a trepar a la rama y hacerlo descansar sobre su pecho. La crema había caído al suelo y el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo ronroneaba satisfecho.

"¿Alguna vez me dejarás hacértelo?" Preguntó Ron sin abrir los ojos, demasiado cómodo sobre el pecho de Harry como para moverse.

"¿Quieres hacérmelo?" Preguntó Harry. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

"Parece ser mucho trabajo." Harry lo golpeó suavemente.

"Holgazán. Así jamás te cogerás a ninguno de los peones."

"No me interesa ninguno por el momento. Voy a esperar por uno que sea tranquilo."

"¿Tranquilo?"

"Sí. Un peón que tenga la piel tostada y el pelo negro. Que tenga cara de niña y que sea misterioso. Cuando lo encuentre, me lo llevaré a los bambúes al lado del río y lo convertiré en hombre." Harry se echó a reír de buena gana ante la romántica descripción de su amigo.

"Estás loco." Exclamó sin malicia.

"¿Y tú?. ¿Piensas buscarte un peón?"

"Tal vez. No lo sé. Pero a mí me gustan salvajes."

"Yo no soy salvaje." Se quejó abriendo un ojo para intentar mirar a Harry de lado.

"No lo serás conmigo, pero lo eres…"

Un buen empujón sacó al moreno de sus recuerdos y al enfocarse nuevamente en sus alrededores le sorprendió la mirada azul clavada en la suya. "Eres un desgraciado, Harry. Yo intentando ponerte al día y tú pensando con los huevos." El tono era algo juguetón, pero hacía mucho que entre ambos las cosas se habían calmado y no visitaban el árbol de flamboyán.

"Tal vez si me prestaras algo de atención de vez en cuando…" Le sugirió con una sugestiva sonrisa. El pelirrojo miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y al ver que estaban medianamente solos se acercó y le ofreció la boca. Harry aceptó de inmediato, dándole un fiero beso que lo dejó sin aliento. "Tal vez… ¿mañana?" Le dijo con voz ronca.

"Nah, tengo que pasar por las reses que están más allá de los tres pinos. Me paso esta noche por tu cuarto." El moreno asintió, dándole una buena palmada en el trasero al verlo partir. Luego volvió a recostarse del tronco del tamarindo a observar el atardecer.

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Al día siguiente Draco llegó más temprano que de costumbre, lo que sorprendió a Lucius al verle en su oficina a esas horas. "Draco… ¿algún problema?" Sin poder borrar la sorpresa de su rostro por completo.

"Buenos días." Le contestó sentándose en la silla desocupada frente al escritorio. "Gracias por enviarme la carpeta." Comentó con una sonrisa.

"¿Aún piensas que es interesante?"

"Ahora lo pienso más." La actitud tan tranquila de su hijo le hicieron ponerse a la defensiva, pero nada le preparó para le giro que tomaría la conversación tan repentinamente.

"¿Y eso?"

"¿Qué podría ser tan poco interesante para que mi padre sienta la necesidad de tergiversar algunos datos al respecto?" Draco sonrió satisfecho cuando vio a su padre tensarse.

"¿Tergiversar? No entiendo a qué te refieres." Comentó recuperando su serenidad con tanta rapidez que Draco se sintió orgulloso. Su padre seguía siendo el mismo hombre de negocios de siempre y eso, en cierta forma, lo confortaba.

"Dijiste que nunca le habías hecho la propuesta al hijo de James, Harry Potter. Pero Theo… que tan amablemente me hizo llegar la carpeta, me comentó que el mismo Harry había rechazado tu oferta." Lucius se quedó un buen rato en silencio mientras Draco esperaba que el hombre se decidiera a contarle la verdad o a evadirlo. Pero su padre no era tan tonto, no lo evadiría porque entonces Draco insistiría. Ya le había demostrado a su padre que el esfuerzo de ocultarle algo no valía la pena.

El gerente general de la empresa suspiró profundamente antes de responder. "Tenía… dos propuestas. Una la rechazó. La otra jamás llegué a proponérsela." Draco se acomodó en espera del resto de la información y su padre se pasó una mano por la frente con exasperación. "Siempre has vivido en la ciudad, Draco, pero no naciste aquí. No entre todos estos edificios. Tu madre y yo vivíamos en la colindancia de la Doble G. A ella nunca le gustó el campo, pasaba más tiempo en la ciudad y cuando tú naciste y demostraste tener una salud algo delicada, me pareció más lógico mudarme a la ciudad donde podía darte atención médica cuando fuera necesario. Tu madre aceptó el cambio sin pestañear. Sólo tuvo que mudar un par de muebles."

"Ah."

"El negocio que le había propuesto a Potter antes de pensar en mudarme fue la adquisición de unas mil cuerdas de fácil acceso para construir un pequeño parador. Traer algo de civilización a esa vasta densidad de… nada. Un médico, un par de atracciones. Una boutique para tu madre… ese tipo de cosas. Potter no aceptó."

"¿Y la segunda propuesta?"

"Esa… es un poco más personal, Draco." Le dijo con lentitud y con una finalidad que le advertía que no debía seguir preguntando al respecto.

"Bien. Me gustaría que a cambio de esa privacidad que esperas me concedieras la oportunidad de ver por mí mismo qué es lo que tiene esa hacienda que una vez pudo interesarte. Y no veo mejor persona para informarme que tu asistente, Nott. Nunca me comentaste que fuera más que un asistente."

"Eso es porque mis asuntos personales son sólo eso y jamás entran a discusión en mi oficina. Cuando Theodore entró a trabajar a mi compañía era tan sólo un aprendiz, recién graduado. Yo le pulí."

"Como a mí."

"Mejor que a ti." Sonrió Lucius echándose hacia atrás en su silla ejecutiva con cara de satisfacción.

"¿En serio? Lo dudo. ¿Puedes prestármelo fuera de horas laborales?"

"No. Si va a tu apartamento para asuntos laborales entonces serán horas extras. Nadie hace favores hoy día." Comentó entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo.

"No… nadie hace favores hoy día." Repitió el joven con la imagen de su guardaespaldas pasando fugazmente por su mente. "Entonces… ¿puede ser esta misma noche? No quiero atascarme y perder interés tan pronto."

"Claro." Lucius apretó el botón del intercomunicador que había en su escritorio y la voz del joven ejecutivo se escuchó. "Nott, pasa por mi despacho, por favor." Quedaron en silencio hasta que el joven ejecutivo se presentó. Draco tuvo que admitir que sabía fingir perfectamente pues la pequeña sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro a pesar de verle en el despacho de su padre. Incluso se acercó y le extendió la mano a Draco quien la tomó apretándola con firmeza y mirándole a los ojos. Nott ni siquiera pestañeó.

"Nott, te he mandado a llamar porque Draco está interesado en los negocios de la Doble G. Como no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo diario he accedido a que trabajes con él horas extras. ¿Estarías dispuesto a comenzar esta misma noche?"

"Seguro, señor Malfoy. Cuente conmigo. Esta misma noche podemos comenzar." Se giró en dirección a Draco con la misma disposición. "¿Algo en especial que desee ver aparte de los datos generales de la hacienda?"

"Quiero ver una copia de la propuesta de mi padre para el señor Potter. Sólo eso, por el momento." Nott asintió.

"¿Algo más, señor Malfoy?"

"No, nada más, Nott, puedes seguir con tu trabajo." Draco le vio salir pero no se regodeó demasiado mirándolo pues sentía los ojos de su padre observándole a él. "Draco… sé que tú y Nott no se llevan tan bien como pretenden."

"Realmente…"

"No me interesa los motivos por los cuales no se llevan bien. Sólo quiero decirte que no despediré a Theodore por un capricho tuyo. Es un elemento muy valioso en esta compañía y podría serlo algún día en la tuya si sabes llevarte bien con él."

"Lo sé.

* * *

"Charlie, ya escuchaste a Harry. ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Ron con disgusto cuando los comentarios de su hermano le fastidiaron lo suficiente. Casi habían terminado con el trabajo de la rotación de ganado y esa tarde los grupos de peones se reunían para compartir las experiencias y más tarde algo de comer, cortesía de Molly Weasley, la madre de casi todos los pelirrojos del lugar.

"No tengo ningún problema. Pero es difícil trabajar con críos que no escuchan consejos." Masculló el mayor retándolo con la mirada. El menor de los pelirrojos hizo ademán de acercársele y Harry supo de inmediato que Ron no dejaría pasar aquel comentario como los demás. Se interpuso, mirando al mayor de ambos hermanos con intensidad.

"Me haré cargo de esto, Ron. Dile a Bill que lo espero en los establos en una hora." El pelirrojo asintió y se retiró evidentemente molesto, caminando a pasos largos en dirección a la casona.

Charlie sonrió descaradamente y se cruzó de brazos, levantando la barbilla con desafío. Harry se limitó a comenzar a quitarse la camisa mientras el pelirrojo lo observaba. "Sabes que yo te llevaba en mis hombros cuando eras un crío." Le comentó aún sonriendo.

Harry asintió prestándole atención a la camisa. "Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Yo fui quien te enseñó a lazar toros." Le dijo el pelirrojo cuando Harry dejó a un lado la camisa y se ajustó su cinturón.

"Así es." Volvió a asentir con tranquilidad.

"Y fui yo quien te enseñó a cabalgar."

"Caballos." Charlie arqueó una ceja y bajó los brazos, listo a ponerse en una posición de defensa. "Sólo me enseñaste a montar caballos. Lo demás, lo he aprendido yo."

"Sigues siendo el mismo crío mimado y orgulloso de siempre. El que se ponía las botas con espuelas sólo para escuchar el sonido que hacían cuando caminabas y que te tuvieran miedo."

"Ya no necesito usarlas… porque ya no soy un crío, Charlie." Le dijo con mortal seriedad.

"Eso lo veremos." Y sin decir más, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. El primero en acertar fue el pelirrojo, golpe que Harry aceptó como bueno para comenzar, devolviéndole uno tan fuerte como el que había recibido. Unos instantes bastaron para que ambos asimilaran cuáles eran las fuerzas y las posibilidades del otro. El resto de los peones formó un círculo.

Charlie tuvo la osadía de levantar las manos en dirección a Harry y hacerle señas para que lo atacara con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. El moreno lo complació, abalanzándosele encima y llevándoselo de por medio. La fuerza con la que lo empujó lo levantó del suelo y el pelirrojo perdió el balance, cayendo rodando, luchando por obtener la posición dominante.

Por unos segundos Charlie logró ponerse arriba de Harry y sujetarlo, la sonrisa apareció demasiado pronto en sus labios pues el moreno lo golpeó con las piernas por la espalda, haciéndole perder la ventaja, momento que Harry aprovechó para voltearlo.

Los peones vitorearon enardecidos mientras el moreno le molía a golpes el rostro. Pensó que lo tenía cuando dejó ir la cabeza a un lado y ya lo estaba tomando del frente de la camisa para el último golpe cuando Charlie se sujetó de sus brazos y lo golpeó en la frente con su cabeza. Harry soltó una maldición cuando sintió el puño en el estómago y se alejó del pelirrojo. "No soy tan fácil de domar, morocho." Le dijo sonriendo aun cuando tenía el labio partido.

"Pero cuando yo te dome… te voy a dejar un paso que muchos van a envidiar." Gruñó Harry volviendo nuevamente a la carga. Esta vez, Charlie pudo sentir más pesados los golpes que le asestaba el moreno y aunque intentaba cubrirse, siempre había un par que pasaban y lo dejaban sin aliento y queriendo tirarse al suelo. Intentó atacarle pero la lluvia de golpes no se lo permitía.

Al ver que no bajaba su guardia, Harry le asestó un golpe en el muslo interior que lo hizo perder nuevamente el balance. Apenas tenerlo en el suelo supo que esta vez lo tenía a su merced. Le asestó un par de golpes más y antes que pudiera reaccionar le colocó una llave al cuello que lo hizo rendirse.

Los ojos furiosos de Harry observaron a su alrededor y los peones entendieron que era tiempo de retirarse.

Sujetó a Charlie por los cabellos y lo arrastró al interior de los establos. Ninguno decía nada, tan sólo se distinguía el pesado respirar. Lo dirigió hacia el corral que solía usar cuando tenía sus encuentros furtivos con Bill por lo que empujó la madera con fuerza y arrojó al pelirrojo al interior, asegurándose de cerrar por completo el portón.

Charlie lo observó desde el suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su boca. "Supongo que tendré que aceptar que ya no eres un crío."

"Cuando termine contigo nunca más me volverás a ver como un crío, te lo aseguro." Gruñó Harry arrancándose la correa de un tirón y azotándola contra la pared. El pelirrojo sonrió a través de sus labios hinchados.

"¿Piensas darme de azotes como a los niños pequeños?" El moreno lo tomó por la camisa y lo tiró al suelo donde le puso una rodilla en la espalda para luego atarle las manos.

"Eso lo dejaré para otra ocasión." Apenas le hubo atado las manos puso un pie a cada lado y lo volteó. "Esta vez pienso enseñarte lo bien que he aprendido a cabalgar." Le desató la correa y el pantalón y de un sólo tirón se los bajó junto con la ropa interior haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Lo siguiente que desapareció fue la camisa o lo que quedaba de ella. Le arrancó las botas al ver que le impedían quitar el pantalón y las tiró fuera del corral.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo sobre el heno fresco lo tomó por un brazo y lo levantó para empujarlo contra la pared. El pelirrojo emitió un gruñido molesto pero sus ojos seguían guardando aquel desafío. "¿Realmente piensas que puedes enseñarme algo?" Masculló entre dientes.

"Si algo aprenderás, será humildad ante tus superiores." Lo volteó de cara contra la pared y antes que Charlie pudiera hacer otro comentario le golpeó las piernas con las botas, separándoselas para luego sujetar las estrechas caderas y empujar con fuerza al interior de aquella calidez.

Harry tuvo que admitir que Charlie estaba hecho de lo que decía, a pesar de haberle penetrado de una sola embestida el pelirrojo no había dejado escapar más que un furioso respingo.

Tenía demasiado coraje como para detenerse en ese momento y necesitaba quitarse lo grueso de su excitación o no serviría de nada la lección. Se apresuró, buscando un orgasmo rápido y sin demasiadas consecuencias. A sus espaldas escuchó una levísima exclamación de asombro, como una respiración cortada y supo que Bill lo estaba observando. Miró de reojo sin soltar su presa, con ojos de lujuria.

Sin temor a equivocarse, Bill le observaba, labios entreabiertos, incapaz de moverse de su lugar. Sonrió un poco y giró la cabeza al techo, jadeando abiertamente antes de correrse en un espasmo de glúteos, espalda y muslos. Al recuperar el aliento salió del cuerpo que acababa de poseer y se echó a un lado, tomando a Charlie por el punto entre el hombro y el cuello con fuerza. Lo hizo girar para que viera a su hermano.

"Bill…" Siseó el pelirrojo entre dientes. En ese momento Harry lo apretó por el punto de presión con más fuerza y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. A esa altura pudo notar que el moreno no había perdido ni un poco de su excitación a pesar de haberse corrido.

El pelirrojo recién llegado no supo por unos instantes cómo reaccionar hasta que recordó que Ron le había dicho que Harry quería verlo allí. "Me pediste que viniera." Le dijo cuando pudo formar palabras. Harry sonrió con lascivia y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se acercara.

Bill obedeció, cerrando el portón de madera tras de sí. "Quítate la ropa." Le ordenó Harry con voz enronquecida. Nuevamente Bill se llenó de sorpresa y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Charlie. Sabía que se lo había estado buscando, sabía que había estado provocando a Harry y sabía que todavía no estaba vencido. El por qué Harry lo había llamado era algo que no entendía, menos aún el que lo quisiera humillar frente a su hermano cuando ya lo había hecho suyo y no le quedaban ganas de retar el mando del moreno. Con todo, obedeció y con la eficiencia de siempre se desvistió frente a su jefe.

Charlie pudo ver cómo su hermano obedecía sin chistar. Jamás había visto a Bill tomar una orden como aquella sin protestar. Si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos, no lo hubiera creído. Unos minutos más tarde estaba tal y como había nacido frente a ambos. "Quiero que me hagas un favor, Bill." Musitó Harry haciéndole otra seña para que se acercara. Apenas lo tuvo cerca lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó a consciencia, un beso fogoso e intenso que Charlie pudo apreciar de cerca.

También pudo notar cómo su hermano comenzaba a afectarse por la caricia. Sintió rabia, celos y hasta envidia por lo que intentó soltarse del agarre de Harry. Apenas lo hizo el moreno soltó a su hermano y castigó duramente su cuello. "Parece que Charlie quiere participar." Comentó con fuego en sus ojos verdes mientras el pelirrojo bajo su mano se retorcía levemente. "Ayúdame con algo, Bill." Los dedos del moreno se deslizaron por la nuca hasta llegar a la banda elástica que sujetaba los rojos y largos cabellos. Con cuidado la fue deslizando hasta dejarlos sueltos.

Harry estiró la banda entre sus dedos y sonrió. "Le prometí a tu hermano enseñarle a cabalgar, pero no me apetece hacerlo solo." Soltó el cuello de Charlie y lo tomó de los cabellos, haciéndole poner en pie de un tirón. Le entregó la bandita al pelirrojo que tenía de frente y le habló con voz ronca. "Pónsela."

Bill no tuvo siquiera que preguntar a qué se refería. Había hecho aquello un par de veces, cuando Harry había querido alargar el encuentro y hacerle suplicar. Miró a su hermano a los ojos mientras su mano tomaba el miembro semi endurecido. Esta vez Charlie se estremeció. Jamás su hermano lo había tocado, era algo extraño sentir la caricia tan íntima, pero cuando la banda elástica pasó desde la punta de su sexo hasta la base su garganta lo traicionó con un gemido. Escuchó la carcajada de Harry y la sangre le subió al rostro llenándolo de vergüenza. Volvió a levantar la barbilla en abierto desafío por lo que apenas Bill terminó su orden el moreno lo empujó nuevamente al suelo.

Su rostro quedó casi a la altura de los sexos de ambos, más a la altura del de su hermano que del de Harry. "Trágatela." Le gruñó Harry apretando el puño en sus cabellos. Pensó en negarse, pero cuando sintió la mirada de Bill cometió el error de mirarle de vuelta. El fuego en los ojos de su hermano era demasiado evidente. No se resistiría y probablemente no volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella.

Harry sintió cuando el cuerpo de Charlie se relajó, aceptando al parecer la orden. Lo empujó levemente en dirección a Bill y volvió a susurrarle con voz ronca. "Haz que se le ponga dura primero." Apenas pronunció las palabras sintió cómo el poder de las mismas lo embriagaba.

Pudo ver la lengua de Charlie salir de entre sus labios para probar tímidamente la suave piel que se le presentaba y sintió como suyo el suspiro de Bill. No despegó sus ojos de aquella visión hasta que poco a poco, Bill estuvo excitado, palpitando periódicamente en los labios de Charlie. Apretó un poco los cabellos, recordándole la orden completa y luego de un poco de titubeo, la carne ya endurecida desapareció en los labios del pelirrojo arrodillado.

Bill hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, mientras su hermano se tragaba su sexo hasta sentir cómo se cerraba su garganta sobre la punta. "Parece que tenemos a un natural aquí." Musitó Harry con los ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Bill apenas asintió antes de cerrar los ojos a causa del movimiento de la lengua de Charlie. Sólo fue consciente de que Harry tomaba su mano y la ponía en los suaves cabellos de su hermano. El mandato silencioso fue entendido de inmediato y sujetó los cabellos con firmeza. El movimiento hizo que Charlie perdiera un poco la concentración y tuviera que luchar por mantener sus reflejos bajo control.

Luego de eso Charlie sintió las manos del moreno en su cintura, levantándolo del suelo, doblándolo hasta dejar su trasero al aire. Expuesto de aquella forma podía sentir la primera corrida de Harry enfriarse entre sus piernas. Se estremeció involuntariamente antes de sentir la ardiente carne posarse sobre su entrada de nuevo. Segundos después Harry le embestía de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, penetrándole de un solo movimiento. Esta vez dio un respingo más fuerte y su cuerpo se tensó.

Bill quiso dejar que su hermano respirara pero una mirada del moreno lo mantuvo en su lugar. Tragó en seco y empujó sus caderas nuevamente en la garganta de Charlie. Su recompensa fue una hermosa sonrisa de parte del ojiverde. "Así me gusta." Le susurró y sin moverse de su lugar alargó una mano y lo hizo inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo. "Ahora voy a enseñarle a tu hermano lo que es cabalgar de verdad." Le hizo señas con los ojos para que se bajara al suelo y en sincronía, se fueron arrodillando de tal modo que Bill quedó apoyado sobre sus talones, haciendo que Charlie quedara con la cara entre sus piernas mientras Harry le obligaba a separar las suyas. Tan pronto lo tuvo bien apoyado en el suelo separó sus caderas para embestirle con fuerza y comenzar un ritmo despiadado.

Bill podía sentir cómo la garganta de Charlie se cerraba cada vez que Harry lo empujaba sobre su sexo. El moreno simplemente tenía la fuerza suficiente para aquello y Bill lo sabía. Se quedó hipnotizado viendo cómo los músculos del vientre de Harry se contraían para empujar sus caderas más profundamente. El fornido pecho subía y bajaba con el esfuerzo mientras que las manos se aferraban con una fuerza brutal que dejaría dolorosas marcas al día siguiente. Harry se iba a asegurar que Charlie no pudiera cabalgar el día de mañana. Si llegaba a intentarlo estaba seguro que lo bajaría de su montura por los cabellos y esta vez se lo cogería en frente del resto de los peones. De sólo imaginarlo su cuerpo se estremeció con lujuria.

Pronto los gemidos de Bill comenzaron a resonar mientras Harry gruñía con cada embestida. Llevado por el momento, el mayor de los pelirrojos comenzó a mover sus caderas. Al principio con cuidado pero cuando su hermano probó que podía aguantar se dejó ir en un vaivén un poco menos violento que su moreno compañero que en esos momentos volvió a reclamar sus labios con pasión.

Su cuerpo se tensó y el moreno sonrió con malicia. "Vamos, Bill… no lo hagas esperar más." Susurró Harry embistiendo con especial crudeza al pelirrojo bajo su cuerpo. Con un gemido gutural Bill obedeció y aferrando los cabellos de su hermano se derramó en cálidos chorros en el interior de su garganta sin dejarle más remedio que tragarlo todo. Luego de eso se dejó ir a un lado, liberando la boca de Charlie de la cual escapó un poco del cálido líquido. Recostándose sobre el heno permitió que la cabeza de su hermano quedara apoyada sobre su vientre mientras Harry continuaba su feroz asalto.

Una y otra vez, sin saber cuándo estaría satisfecho, Charlie sintió cómo su interior era invadido y marcado de por vida por aquella carne que ardía y quemaba sus entrañas. Luego de sentir el sabor de la corrida de su hermano en los labios y de pensar que desfallecería bajo las arremetidas fue que se le ocurrió que podía darse por vencido. Su propia carne parecía querer estallar, presa como estaba de la banda elástica que su hermano le había puesto y que le impedía correrse. Su trasero se tensaba, listo a recibir lo que Harry quisiera darle y con todo sabía que no se le permitiría aún. El tiempo parecía no pasar y su cuerpo sudaba de inalcanzable anticipación. Minutos más tarde, los gruñidos del moreno comenzaron a ser acompañados por los gemidos de Charlie. "Abre más tus piernas." Le ordenó Harry.

Apenas fue un segundo, un latido y una embestida para que se rindiera. Con músculos temblorosos abrió más las piernas y Harry se inclinó completamente, descansando su pecho contra su espalda, resbalando con el sudor del esfuerzo de ambos. "Dilo, Charlie. Pídelo o no tendrás nada y te dejaré aquí toda la noche hasta que se te baje esta fiebre por sí misma."

"¡No!" Exclamó con temor. De todas las cosas que había imaginado, aquella no había pasado ni un segundo por su mente. "No, Harry… por favor."

"Entonces dilo. Antes que sea tarde." Le urgió con rudeza.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Preguntó tembloroso por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en aquella posición.

"Pídeme que te marque… suplícame…" Jadeó el moreno marcando cada palabra con una embestida. Charlie apretó los dientes mientras su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser liberado de aquella tortura.

"Márcame, Harry. Por favor, hazme tuyo."

"¿A eso le llamas suplicar?" Bill le dio una mirada de súplica a Harry, una que no tenía nada que ver con que aquel fuera su hermano, una que le advertía que podía estar cruzando una raya que no le sería perdonada. En esos momentos el ojiverde lamentó que el pelirrojo se lo recordara pero de la misma forma, aceptó su validez. Pero no quería simplemente suavizarle las cosas a Charlie por lo que pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura hasta alcanzar su carne endurecida y movió la banda, lentamente hasta la punta, acariciando con firmeza y sintiendo que sólo aquel pequeño detalle era lo que impedía que el hombre se corriese definitivamente.

Charlie apretó las manos que seguían atadas a su espalda pero no tenía ya fuerzas para sacudirse siquiera. El movimiento de Harry lo balanceaba a placer y de no haber sido porque su hermano sujetaba aún su cabeza habría dado con ella en el suelo. El cosquilleo en su miembro y alrededor de sus testículos era insoportable. Jadeó, gimió y sus ojos se aguaron de impotencia al no poder alcanzar el placer que estaba a sólo unas palabras. "Por favor… Harry, eres un hombre, lo admito. Por favor… haré lo que digas, cuando lo digas." Su voz pareció quebrarse y escondió su rostro en el vientre de Bill mientras susurraba súplicas sobre la piel.

Harry sonrió y acarició los muslos de Charlie para calmarle un poco. Su mano volvió a su sexo y sin mediar palabras arrancó la banda elástica haciendo que Charlie gritara y se tensara brutalmente. Aquello provocó su propio orgasmo, haciéndole derramarse en el trasero de Charlie con fuerza terrible mientras el pelirrojo, incapaz de controlarse, movía sus caderas para recibirle, alcanzando el orgasmo segundos después.

Terminaron en una pila sobre Bill, quien los sostuvo a ambos hasta que Harry pudo incorporarse de nuevo, momento que aprovechó para soltar las manos de Charlie y masajearlas con suavidad. El pelirrojo aún no se reponía cuando lo hizo voltear boca arriba. Era una visión que recordaría siempre. Los dos hermanos, con expresiones de placer post orgásmico. Una pena que Charlie no quisiera mirarlo.

"Hey." Lo llamó y cuando el pelirrojo aún se negó a mirarlo no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba frente a uno de los pelirrojos más orgullosos de todo el lar, Charlie Weasley, el domador, como le decían muchos. Seguía siendo testarudo, sí, pero Harry no le iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya apenas minutos después de haber declarado su autoridad sobre él. Lo hizo voltear el rostro y mantuvo su sonrisa. "Sin rencores, Charlie. Peleamos, perdiste. No me vas a salir mal perdedor. Ninguno de tus hermanos lo es. Además, no puedes sacarme en cara que tome lo que gané." Se inclinó para besarlo desde el cuello hasta la boca con algo de travesura.

"Harry." Musitó fastidiado el pelirrojo pero el moreno no le hizo caso hasta que probó en su boca el sabor Bill.

"Oh, Charlie, no seas testarudo." Exclamó Harry dejándolo para ponerse de pie y luego ayudarlo a levantarse. Bill aprovechó también para sacudirse el heno y recoger sus ropas. Al ver que Charlie todavía intentaba ignorarlo, Harry pasó a sus espaldas dándole una sonora palmada en el trasero. "Vamos a tomar algo, yo invito." Y sin más, recogió la ropa de Charlie del suelo y se le tiró al pecho. "Eso si se sienten de ánimo." Sonrió y el menor de los pelirrojos gruñó cansado mientras Bill sacudía la cabeza. Apenas Harry salió del corral Bill se acercó a su hermano y atrapó su boca.

"Estuviste genial." Le susurró dándole una suave palmada en la mejilla. Charlie lo vio salir y con cansancio y evidente molestia, se dispuso a probarle a Harry que, aunque domado, aún seguía siendo un pura sangre.

"¿Cuándo dejaste que te montara?" Preguntó Charlie a su hermano mayor cuando finalmente Harry los dejó solos a favor de bailar un poco con una de las mujerzuelas de la barra.

"Cualquiera diría que no bebiste lo suficiente y te quedaste con sed. Puedo remediar eso." Musitó Bill tomando un largo trago de su cerveza. Charlie lo golpeó con la bota por debajo de la mesa. "No tengo por qué comentar que no es como si me hubiera dejado, tú lo sabes mejor que yo."

"Entonces también le diste pelea."

"Tenía que dársela."

"¿No querías hacerte el difícil? Me sorprendes." Bill buscó a Harry con la mirada. Reía y bailaba como si no hubiera sucedido nada, divirtiéndose de lo lindo a costa de las chicas del lugar.

"Ocurriría tarde o temprano. Pero puedo asegurarte que fue mucho mejor que hacerme el difícil como tú."

"Voy a necesitar un cojín mañana en la mañana. Es bueno." Murmuró Charlie al tiempo que fingía tomar otro sorbo. Su hermano volteó a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa claramente dibujada y una ceja arqueada. Charlie dejó la cerveza y levantó las manos en un gesto de derrota. "Está bien, está bien. Es un jodido bastardo."

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la música y tomando cuando de pronto apareció Ron en la barra. El pelirrojo venía con un genio de los mil demonios y apenas ver a Harry se apresuró en su dirección. Los hermanos vieron cómo el más joven tomaba al moreno por un brazo y lo zarandeaba brevemente. Charlie se crispó esperando lo peor y Bill entrecerró los ojos. Minutos más tarde, el moreno salía de la barra acompañado de Ron y se despedía al vuelo de ambos. Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos pelirrojos dijo nada. Fue Charlie el que se animó a decir lo que ambos pensaban.

"¿Crees que Ron…?" Bill se apresuró a agarrar su cerveza y darle un largo trago. Charlie sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la imagen mental de su hermanito menor siendo montado de aquella forma por el moreno. "¡Nah!"

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco sonrió cuando vio llegar a Theodore Nott a su departamento. Se había vestido de forma sugestiva para recibirlo y pudo notar de inmediato que no le era indiferente al lamebotas de su padre. Había despedido a Blaise desde temprano y este no le había preguntado siquiera por qué. Pero a pesar de todo, conocía que Blaise era lo más discreto que había conocido en toda su vida.

"Malfoy." Le saludó dudoso al verle y pareció avergonzarse levemente lo que hizo que el rubio se sintiera más que satisfecho. Los ojos de Theodore eran tan fáciles de leer que no podía creer que iba a disfrutar de un revolcón tan fácil esa noche. Más fácil que Blaise pero con la diferencia de la novedad.

"Draco." Le corrigió con voz sedosa. "Estamos algo informales y no podría soportar sentirme como mi padre en mi propio apartamento." La sonrisa en la boca de Draco dejó a Theodore sin palabras y puso un brillo soñador en sus ojos. "Adelante." Le dijo con su voz unas octavas más bajas cerrando la puerta tras el moreno. Con satisfacción vio que Nott se había al menos cambiado antes de llegar a su apartamento, lo que significaba que lo tendría por un buen rato… _Y toda la noche si era tan fácil como se pintaba_.

Theodore miró a su alrededor con recelo, extrañado por la amabilidad de Draco aunque eso no significara que no le afectaba. Había aceptado las instrucciones de Lucius pero ahora no se sentía tan seguro, no cuando el rubio hijo de su jefe lo estaba tratando con tanta _amabilidad_. Si bien se consideraba un profesional en su rama, en los asuntos del corazón hasta él mismo tenía que reconocer que no tenía forma de protegerse. Una sonrisa encantadora o un poco de atención y Theodore le pertenecía al hombre que se los brindara. Y su ojo tampoco podía ignorar que el rubio tenía un muy buen cuerpo.

Alto, de complexión atlética, elegante y de maneras aristocráticas, era un cuerpo que bien valía la pena explorar a profundidad o mejor aún, un cuerpo que bien podía explorarlo a él como mejor le pareciera. Pero sin iba a clasificar las partes del rubio, en lo que a él concernía, las neuronas de Draco habían recibido demasiado oxigenación y habían dejado a su paso, más que un órgano funcional, un homenaje al cerebro que pudo ser y jamás recibió la estimulación eléctrica necesaria.

Se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa en el comedor para dejar los documentos que llevaba mientras sentía a sus espaldas cómo el rubio lo estudiaba de arriba abajo de una forma que no había sentido de parte del rubio. "¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?"

"Por la propuesta, claro está. ¿Cenaste ya?" Preguntó con tranquilidad. "Me tomé la libertad de pedir algo al restaurante chino." Sin esperar respuesta el rubio comenzó a servir lo que había comprado.

"Ah… no, no he cenado aún…" Musitó volteándose a tiempo para ver que ya el rubio estaba ocupado en servir todo y sin oportunidad de ofrecerse a ayudarle. En pocos minutos ya todo estaba dispuesto en la mesa y si bien era comida china, el restaurante era uno de los mejores y la comida era excelente. Al menos Theodore estaba acostumbrado a los palillos chinos y no pasó vergüenzas con los mismos.

"Tu padre intentó comprar unos mil acres en este punto." Dijo al tiempo que extendía el resumen del mapa principal. "Es de fácil acceso, tiene reserva de agua natural en varios manantiales y un par de brazos de río lo surcan. La intención no era construir un hotel ni nada parecido pero sí un par de villas y tal vez algunas tiendas."

"¿Y por qué fue rechazada la oferta?"

"El estudio de impacto no incluía los efectos económicos en la zona para los campesinos."

"¿Cómo es que mi padre no incluyó eso en la propuesta? Es… ilógico." Dijo pensativo. "Si yo fuera a hacerle una propuesta equivalente a la de mi padre a Harry Potter… ¿qué me recomendarías?"

Theodore tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó a presentarle, punto por punto, lo que su padre había hecho y varias mejoras. Terminó recomendándole a Draco ver por sí mismo el lugar que le gustaría adquirir, además de averiguar primero si había algún terreno que Potter estuviera dispuesto a vender. Pero para eso necesitaría preguntarle a alguien de la misma hacienda. Alguien que tuviera la confianza del dueño. ¿Pero quién?

Sintiendo que había terminado con lo que realmente quería, el rubio se propuso ir por lo que había estado deseando desde que viera a Theodore entrar a su apartamento. El moreno continuaba explorando el tema, ofreciéndole aún mayores detalles al respecto de lo que le había pedido mientras que Draco se preguntaba qué era lo que había visto su padre en él.

Cabellos negros, bien cortados y arreglados. Un deleitable cuello, de elegante nitidez, un perfil realmente agradable que convergía inevitablemente en unos labios llenos y suaves a la vista que se movían sensualmente al hablar en una curva que se antojaba maliciosa. Perfecta para morderla y torturarla por horas. Las pestañas, no muy largas pero definiendo con fuerza unos grandes y expresivos ojos oscuros. No había rastro de barba en la piel del cuello ni en su barbilla, lo que le hacía más deseable a los ojos del rubio.

Sonrió para sus adentros. No había nada en Theodore que no fuera a atraer a su padre. Su viejo siempre los había preferido morenos y de ojos expresivos. Puso una mano sobre los documentos, haciendo que el asistente de su padre se sobresaltara y quedara en silencio.

"Ya, creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Se me antoja un poco de vino." Se levantó, pero Theodore no era de reacciones lentas, por lo que pudo comprobar.

"Pero apenas estamos comenzando. ¿No quieres terminar con los detalles para la presentación? Y ni siquiera hemos visto los beneficios a largo plazo de la propuesta."

"No me hacen falta por el momento. Primero, como has dicho, debo ir a ver con mis propios ojos el lugar." Theodore observó por unos instantes los documentos. Se le hacía más que claro que aquello era una sutil forma de decirle que habían terminado con el trabajo y que se podía largar cuando quisiera. Aliviado comenzó a recogerlo todo.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Draco aparentando sorpresa.

"Ordeno el expediente. Asumo que has terminado de revisarlo."

"No hemos terminado aún."

"¿No?" Preguntó confundido y Draco negó con la cabeza.

"Tráeme las fotos acá y te sirvo un poco de vino."

"No sabía que el vino le fuera a la comida china."

"No le va. ¿Pero a quién le importa? Estoy en mi apartamento, puedo tomarlo con papas fritas si me da la gana." El moreno suspiró y tomando las fotos las llevó a la barra de la cocina donde el rubio le sirvió una copa de vino y comenzó a partir algo de queso de una forma exasperadamente lenta y meticulosa. Extendió las fotos sobre la barra mientras le iba explicando lo que se podía ver en ellas.

Recostado de la barra, le echaba un ojo no muy atento a las mismas prefiriendo mirar el rostro concentrado del moreno. "¿Es cierto que mi padre te adiestró cuando entraste a la compañía?" Preguntó de repente.

Theodore levantó el rostro sólo para darse cuenta que el rubio estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado. "Sí. El señor Malfoy me adiestró en todo lo referente a las cuentas especiales de la compañía cuando entré como novato."

"¿Y te enseñó todo lo que tenías que saber?" Susurró Draco con malicia mientras se acercaba un poco más. Theodore no se movió, pero era evidente que pronto saldría huyendo si no lo acorralaba como era debido. Además, ya ansiaba probar aquella boca que se presentaba tan sensual y que sólo había estado hablando cosas aburridas toda la noche.

"Todo lo que tenía que saber respecto a la empresa."

"¿Nada más?"

"Lo demás no viene al caso."

"¿Personal?"

"Bastante." Le dijo entre dientes al notar que Draco se había puesto a sus espaldas y colocaba sus manos a cada lado suyo en la barra, acorralándolo de forma íntima. Se pegó como pudo y dio un leve resoplido de molestia cuando en realidad comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo respondía a los nada sutiles avances del rubio. Mantuvo la vista fija en las fotos por un largo rato, sintiendo la respiración a sus espaldas hasta que el hijo del jefe se cansó de esperar por su respuesta.

Draco atrapó al moreno contra la barra de la cocina. Insinuándose claramente contra su espalda y dejándole saber su… estado de ánimo. "¿Por qué no dejamos ya las fotos y el trabajo? Me parece que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy."

"Pensé que sólo te interesaba hablar de trabajo, Malfoy." Logró susurrar mientras intentaba mantener sus pensamientos en orden.

"Ya te dije que me llamaras Draco." Le dijo inclinándose levemente sobre su cuello sin tocarlo, dejando que sintiera su respiración. "No estamos en las oficinas."

"Pero igual estamos trabajando."

"Me gustaría tomar un receso. ¿Tú no?"

"Yo…" Draco pegó sus caderas mientras cambiaba el ángulo de acecho y Theodore agachaba la cabeza en un intento por negarle la piel del cuello. Cuando sintió los dedos de Draco en su cintura se le escapó un jadeo involuntario y trató de voltearse. El rubio le dio el espacio para voltearse y de inmediato entendió que había sido un error porque ahora estaban frente a frente.

Draco sonrió ante el predicamento del moreno sabiendo que ya lo tenía donde quería. Sin esperar más se inclinó con lentitud, atrapando los labios del moreno quien dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Al dejarle Theodore estaba sujeto a su camisa, como si quisiera alejarlo pero no se decidiera a dejarle ir. Sí, Theodore era fácil de convencer pero eso no minimizaría la satisfacción que sentiría esa noche, mucho menos la satisfacción que sentiría al verlo rogar tras sus huellas al día siguiente.

Theodore no pudo luchar contra el deseo que le invadía repentinamente de que aquel rubio le mostrara lo que podía hacerle. Por eso no protestó cuando Draco lo subió a la barra de la cocina y comenzó a sacarle la camisa. No se detuvo a preguntar estúpidamente qué era lo que pretendía, sólo subió los brazos y la cadenilla con los anillos miniatura que llevaba enlazados cayó violentamente sobre su pecho.

Draco tomó uno de los anillos para observarlo mejor. "¿Y esto?" Preguntó curioso.

"Colecciono anillos." Musitó avergonzado, incapaz de revelarle la verdadera razón de los mismos.

"Ah." Respondió elocuentemente el rubio dejándolos a favor de provocarle acariciando sus pezones. "Lo recordaré." Para luego bajar a sus pantalones y abrirlos, con tanta rapidez que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Draco se inclinara sobre su sexo desnudo y lo tragara de golpe. Theodore gritó aferrándose a la barra, pero el rubio no le dejó, aún cuando sus caderas se movían descontroladas. El torrente de sensaciones era demasiado para navegarlo de aquella forma y en pocos minutos su cuerpo se arqueaba, incapaz de negarle a aquella boca lo que demandaba.

Draco esperó al último segundo antes de dejar ir su sexo y terminar de masturbarle con el puño cerrado. Cuando recuperó un poco la razón Draco sonreía de una forma que en vez de animarlo le auguraba muchas penurias. "Espero que te agraden los recesos largos." Le susurró mientras lo bajaba de la barra. Tuvo suerte que el rubio lo sostuviera, de no haberlo hecho hubiera dado al suelo con su humanidad.

Pegándolo a su cuerpo y devorando su boca lo llevó hasta el revés del sofá de la salita donde sin mucho preámbulo lo recostó del respaldo, empujando su torso hasta que tuvo que poner sus manos en los cojines del asiento. No había registrado cuando el rubio le había bajado los pantalones pero sí que registró cuando le separó las piernas y lo lubricó con su anterior corrida. "Te voy a hacer gritar de placer y dejarás de ser el mojigato que siempre has sido. Espero que aprecies mi esfuerzo." Le susurró el rubio al oído antes de comenzar a penetrarlo.

Fue una sola embestida, lenta y constante hasta invadir su interior, haciéndole estremecer violentamente mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Draco Malfoy definitivamente le hacía honor a su nombre. Y Theodore era quién para decirlo.

Lucius Malfoy alguna vez le había dejado pasar por su casa y por su cama. No sólo había sido un buen alumno en los asuntos de la empresa. Pero Lucius le había dejado en claro desde el principio que aquella era sólo una relación pasajera, que no debía esperar nada de ella. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio iba a rechazar al rubio empresario que lo tenía todo si se le antojaba un revolcón? Menos con ese carácter afable y sereno que tenía el hombre.

Era por eso que Theodore no entendía cómo era que el hijo de un hombre así podía ser tan desgraciado, porque la sensualidad que proyectaba era tan sólo herencia de su progenitor. Y no sólo la sensualidad… sino el tamaño. "¡Malfoy!"

"Draco… dilo, Theo, quiero escuchar cómo lo dices." Dijo mientras sus caderas ondulaban de forma consistente contra el trasero del moreno.

Intentó negarse, intentó no rendir esa última parte de su ser al reconocer ese último grado de intimidad que lo cambiaría todo entre ambos… o al menos para él. Porque si lo llamaba Draco ya no podría volver a burlarse del rubio, ni de sus capacidades, ni de su utilidad en la empresa. Una vez se cruzaba aquella línea de intimidad entre dos personas ya nada volvía a ser lo mismo, ya no podría decir en su mente que había sido un revolcón con un extraño ni que había estado retozando con el hijo del jefe. Se mordió los labios con fiereza.

Pero Draco lo que hizo fue disminuir la rapidez de las embestidas hasta detenerse completamente y salir de su cuerpo. Protestó audiblemente al sentirse abandonado. El rubio lo hizo ponerse en pie. "Eres un chico malo, Theo. No quieres complacerme en nada de lo que te pido. Voy a tener que remediar eso." Le dijo mientras Theodore deseaba volver a empalarse en la erección que sentía resbalar por encima de su trasero cuando Draco caminaba. Lo fue llevando a la puerta abierta de la habitación que hasta entonces le había estado llamando sutilmente durante toda la noche.

No se resistió pero se giró para exigirle los labios y restregarse cual felino contra su cuerpo. Escuchó la ronca risa del rubio aprobando su actitud de abandono. Una mano en la cadera, empujándole, una en la nuca dominándolo por completo mientras sus erecciones resbalaban deliciosamente una contra la otra provocándole estremecimientos de placer.

Theodore fue empujado sobre la cama mientras Draco se colaba entre sus piernas y lo empujaba. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba al sentir que el rubio lo manejaba a su antojo, posicionándole con las piernas alrededor de sus estrechas caderas; expuesto y dispuesto de la forma en que le daba la gana a él. En esos momentos, su mundo era tan sólo Draco Malfoy y ya no podía negárselo.

Sintió que lo besaba como ninguno otro lo había hecho y de repente, los ojos grises se posaron en los suyos, avisándole que sólo faltaba que él rindiera ese último gramo de orgullo para recibir lo que tanto quería.

Una vez alguien, muy sabiamente dijo, que sólo bastaba un segundo de locura para cometer los más grandes errores de juicio, aquellos que costaban toda una vida o al menos mucho sufrimiento.

"Draco." Susurró y la sonrisa que le regaló el rubio seguramente se parecía a la sonrisa de la primera serpiente cuando vendió la fruta prohibida. El rubio pegó sus caderas contra las suyas, posicionándose y entrando en su cuerpo ya lubricado con facilidad. Con todo, Theodore dio un respingo para luego repetir el nombre que tanto sufrimiento le traería más adelante pero que ahora era lo único que deseaba. "Draco, Draco… ¡Draco!"

El rubio se dejó ir, sonriendo con placer, excitado por la conquista y por saber que había ganado. Fue montando un ritmo cada vez más profundo hasta que el deseo de correrse pudo más que él y con un último gruñido se derramó en el interior del moreno quien al sentir los cálidos chorros gimió y se arqueó deliciosamente, alargando su propio orgasmo.

Se dejó caer sobre Theodore mientras recuperaba la respiración. Lo próximo que necesitaba era organizarse. Tendría que ver por sus propios ojos si las tierras que su padre había querido comprar eran tan buenas como aparentaban. Y si lo eran necesitaría a alguien en el _interior_ que le sirviera como vínculo para obtener información actualizada. Pero no conocía a nadie de confianza para ello a menos que…

Blaise necesitaba unas vacaciones.

* * *

"Buenos días." Saludó el rubio que acababa de entrar al salón comedor de la empresa. Era mucho más alto que Nott y tenía aspecto de modelo de ropa interior. Sus facciones fuertemente definidas pero suavizadas por una carismática sonrisa. "Oye, Theo, te estoy hablando." Exclamó dirigiéndose a la máquina de café.

"Buenos días, Cedric." Respondió el aludido mientras bajaba de la nube a la cual se había subido apenas unos cinco minutos atrás, cuando café en mano se había puesto a soñar despierto recostado de la barra de la cocinita. "Es un hermoso día, ¿no te parece?"

Cedric Diggory, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, vecino de escritorio y buen amigo, se sirvió una taza de café negro y le añadió un par de sobres de fructosa antes de probarlo. Le dio una mirada por encima de la taza y arrugó el ceño. "¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?"

"¿Anoche?" Le dijo sonriendo y Cedric casi dejó caer la taza.

"Maldito bastardo con suerte. ¿Quién?"

"Es un secreto." Cedric dio un respingo ofendido y volvió a sorber su café. "Oye, no te pongas así… Ced… por favor." Gimoteó Theodore al ver que su amigo le daba la espalda. "Está bien, está bien. Malfoy."

"¿Otra vez?"

"No ese Malfoy."

"Oh." La sorpresa era clara en el rostro de su amigo y lo vio poner la taza sobre la barra con lentitud y una expresión dolida. "Theo… sabes perfectamente lo que ese desgraciado le hizo a Colin. ¿Por qué dejaste que ese bastardo…?"

"Ya, Ced. No es para tanto. Fue sólo una noche. Una noche increíble, te lo puedo jurar. Pero no fue nada más. Me gustó, le gusté, nos dimos un buen revolcón. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Te conozco, Theo. No eres ese tipo de gente. No vas por ahí revolcándote con el primero que te gusta, no. Tú eres un romántico sentimental que se revuelca con el primero que le sonríe y que no puede evitar involucrarse." Le dijo empujándolo con un dedo en medio del pecho.

"No es cierto." Declaró el moreno levantando la barbilla enojado. "Hace mucho que superé esa etapa. No voy a llorar por un bastardo como Malfoy. Sólo aproveché la oportunidad. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo…" Theodore se detuvo, lamentando de inmediato lo que acababa de decir. Si había alguien que tuviera el derecho a odiar a Draco Malfoy ese era Cedric. Casi había perdido su empleo por culpa del muy bastardo y encima, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Theodore con _una noche increíble_. Había salvado su trabajo por pura suerte y eso se lo debía a Theodore, que aparentemente había influenciado un poco en la decisión de Lucius Malfoy para evitar la catástrofe, pero en esos momentos dudaba que se lo estuviera agradeciendo. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas por mí, idiota." Murmuró Cedric antes de tirar el café que le quedaba al fregadero y lavar la taza vacía. "Tengo trabajo que hacer."

"Diablos." Susurró Theodore, consciente de que tendría que suplicar bastante para volver a estar de buenas con su rubio amigo. Lavó su propia taza y la guardó antes de salir tras el otro ejecutivo.

* * *

Draco despertó y se estiró felizmente en su cama. Definitivamente que Theodore Nott era un buen polvo, lo suficiente como para repetir una vez más. Cuando miró a su alrededor se sorprendió de ver a Blaise, sentado en la baranda del balcón de su habitación y observando plácidamente la ciudad.

"Buenos días." Gruñó al verle, más por costumbre que por sentirlo realmente. "¿Cómo está el día?"

"Hay bastante tráfico. Llegarás el doble de tarde al trabajo." Como siempre, Blaise tan práctico en sus observaciones.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Gruñó tapándose con las almohadas. "¿Acaso no te molesta saber que estuve con alguien más anoche?"

"¿Por qué habría de molestarme mi tiempo libre?" Preguntó con serenidad el moreno cuyos largos cabellos estaban nítidamente recogidos en una coleta baja.

"Algunas veces me pregunto por qué te contrató mi padre." Gruñó saliendo de debajo de la almohada y tirándola en dirección al moreno. Un segundo más tarde, la pieza rebotaba con violencia hacia atrás y Draco pudo ver con claridad cómo se escapaban un par de plumas antes de que cayera al suelo. Al volverse a mirar a Blaise, este estaba ya en el proceso de guardar su arma. "Vas a pagar por el agujero en la pared con tu sueldo." Gruñó el rubio levantándose de un humor de perros para recoger su almohada favorita. "Y por la almohada también."

Blaise tan sólo le observó mientras se arreglaba sin moverse del balcón para nada. Cuando vio que el rubio se disponía a salir se levantó para seguirlo. "Oye, Blaise. ¿Te gustarían unas vacaciones?" Preguntó el rubio como al descuido y el moreno se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre que estén pagas."

"Recibirías doble sueldo."

"Supongo entonces que no serán vacaciones realmente."

"No, pero el trabajo sería menos tedioso que estarme velando el trasero todo el día."

"Cualquier cosa es menos tediosa que velarle el trasero a un Malfoy… pero ninguna de ellas está tan bien pagada." Draco tuvo que admitir que Blaise sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba y que a pesar de insinuarle que era un estúpido, sabía sin que se lo dijeran, que aquel moreno era y sería siempre peligroso. Pero lo mejor era… que estaba bajo su contrato.

* * *

"Oh, vamos, Ced. Ya te pedí que me perdonaras. No puedes estar enojado conmigo todo el día." El rubio le devolvió una mirada que decía _obsérvame cómo lo hago_ que hizo que Theodore suspirara acongojado mientras lo seguía hacia una de las plantas más altas de la compañía. "¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?"

"Documentos clasificados." Gruñó el rubio, fastidiado por la insistencia de su amigo pero no con el suficiente veneno como para ofenderlo con su propio enojo. "Será mejor que te regreses a tu oficina, Theo. Voy a ver a los insufribles dos." Theodore se detuvo al escuchar a dónde se dirigía. Los Terribles Dos era el nombre al cual se referían los demás ejecutivos a los jefes de las oficinas de mercadeo e innovación de la empresa. Había un par en vez de uno y según se rumoraba, estaban más locos que un hato de cabras.

"¿Alguien está molesto contigo? Sólo nos envían cuando hemos cometido errores…"

"No. Tenía que venir hace un tiempo ya pero estaba procrastinando el viaje. Viendo cómo no me dejas en paz, pensé que tendría algo de tranquilidad al traerle yo mismo los documentos necesarios."

"Estás demente."

"No. Necesito un poco de espacio. Ve a tu oficina, Theo. Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos." Dijo acercándose al elevador y oprimiendo el botón de llamada. Las puertas se abrieron inusualmente prontas y Cedric entró sin dejar espacio para que Theodore se subiera.

"Pero…"

"Nos vemos en el almuerzo." Y las puertas se cerraron con un suave sonido de campanilla. Apenas estar solo Cedric suspiró y se recostó de la pared metálica del ascensor. No entendía cómo era que su amigo podía hacerle semejante traición con el arrogante del hijo del jefe. Con todo, eso no justificaba su decisión de acercarse al par de insufribles que eran los Terribles Dos. Con un estremecimiento escuchó la campanilla que indicaba que había llegado al piso correcto.

Se bajó y caminó hasta la puerta y por unos instantes pensó que aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse. "¡Fred! ¿Dónde demonios pusiste el portafolio de la última modelo? ¡Demonios! Todo lo pierdes." Escuchó.

"¡Te dije que lo había enviado a duplicar, así no me lo estarás pidiendo cada dos por tres para pajearte con las fotos!" Se encogió de hombros inconscientemente al escuchar la respuesta y dio un paso atrás.

"Realmente están más locos que una manada de cabras." Susurró tragando en seco. Se volteó para irse pero entonces la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

"Te dije que ya me los estaban trayendo. ¡Hey, tú! ¿Ya tienes las copias que te mandé?"

Cedric se volteó lentamente hasta quedar viendo al hombre que estaba en la puerta. "Disculpe, pero no soy el de los portafolios."

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué nos enviaron esta vez?" Exclamó el hombre al ver a Cedric de frente y esbozando una enorme sonrisa le invitó a pasar. "Vamos, hombre, ¿qué esperas, una invitación formal? No tenemos todo el día. Entra que enseguida te atendemos." Sin esperar a que Cedric se moviera, el hombre se le acercó y poniéndole una mano en la espalda lo empujó al interior de la oficina. La puerta se cerró con algo parecido a la fatalidad y al destino riendo el mismo chiste. "¡George! Nos enviaron a un nuevo." Cedric intentó detenerse pero el empuje de aquella mano podía más que él.

"Disculpen, pero no soy nuevo, soy uno de los ejecutivos de…"

"¿Oyes eso? Trabaja aquí. ¿Hace cuánto no nos visitaban de otros departamentos?"

"Hace una eternidad." Cedric parpadeó confundido al ver que el otro cabeza de departamento era la misma imagen del anterior.

"Son gemelos."

"¡Y tiene algo de inteligencia!" Respondió el recién llegado con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Esta empresa es tan grande que uno no puede llegar a conocer a todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero veo que vale la pena salir de vez en cuando de este agujero." La mirada predadora del hombre no ayudó a tranquilizar a Cedric quien con un movimiento nervioso intentó ver si el camino a la puerta estaba libre.

"Vamos, George, no lo asustes tan pronto. Mi nombre es Fred Weasley, él es George Weasley."

"Somos los jefes de mercadeo e innovación." Completó George con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Cedric Diggory… y tan sólo soy uno de los ejecutivos de cuentas. Vine a dejar estos documentos." Dijo sin saber a cuál de los dos entregárselos pero al ver que el que se llamaba George se acercaba se lo extendió a él.

"¿Te irás tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar."

"Tengo… algunos compromisos urgentes. Son para el señor Malfoy." Dijo al tiempo que intentaba alejarse hacia la puerta pero George levantó una mano que lo hizo detenerse y tomando el teléfono que había en el enorme escritorio al fondo de la oficina marcó, dejó la llamada en el intercomunicador cuando Lucius contestó.

"¿Luce? Es George. Tengo aquí a uno de tus ejecutivos de cuentas. Diggory. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí, recuerdo al señor Diggory a la perfección. ¿Qué sucede con él?" Se escuchó la voz de Lucius a través del teléfono.

"Ah, es que ha venido aquí a nuestra oficina y me preguntaba…"

"Diggory. Si aprecias tu vida será mejor que salgas de esa oficina en este mismo instante." Se escuchó decir a Lucius con una pequeña risa.

"Por favor, Luce. Nos hace falta la compañía y Cedric aquí tiene un cuerpo que inspira. ¿Qué dices?"

"Está bien. Lo que digan. Ahora tengo que dejarlos, estoy en medio de una reunión. Sólo asegúrense de tratar al señor Diggory con amabilidad. Nott lo aprecia." Con lo cual, la comunicación se cortó.

"Ahí lo tienes, Cedric. ¿Te puedo llamar Cedric, verdad?" Preguntó pero Cedric ya había olvidado cuál de los dos le hablaba.

"No nos gustan las formalidades. ¿No tienes un apodo mejor?" Y el rubio supo que no saldría de allí en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Lucius se masajeó las sienes antes de volver a prestarle atención a su interlocutor.

"Ese par de Weasley no han cambiado en lo absoluto." Gruñó un hombre que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Lucius pero en realidad tenía unos cuantos años menos. Sus cabellos negros caían hasta las orejas y su mirada penetrante estaba posada en esos momentos en una de las muchas figurillas que Lucius tenía en su oficina. Un potro salvaje corcoveando al aire con sus patas traseras.

"No. Y eso me alegra. No sé qué me haría yo aquí sin siquiera un buen recuerdo para hacerme compañía."

"¿Nostálgico?"

"Un poco. Draco ha estado hurgando en los documentos de la Doble G." El aludido arqueó una oscura ceja. Su cuerpo, como el de Lucius, no representaba los años que realmente tenían. Esbelto, de elegante porte y postura arrogante. Quien le conociera le miraría asombrado al encontrarlo fuera de sus fachas regulares. Con todo, el par de botas, escondidas bajo le ruedo del pantalón, eran suficiente para advertirle al ojo atento que Severus Snape tenía una pinta algo salvaje oculta bajo sus ropas.

"¿Qué harás?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez sea tiempo de que Draco conozca sus raíces."

"¿Teniendo un encuentro con Potter?" Lucius se encogió de hombros. "¿No temes que la historia se repita?"

"Tal vez le haga falta repetirse." Lucius tomó un profundo respiro que hizo que el moreno se volteara a verle. "Draco es demasiado arrogante y cruel. Tal vez Harry sea el hombre indicado para ese trabajo."

"Y que lo baje de su caballo." Terminó diciendo el moreno con un pesado sarcasmo en su voz.

"Sí. Y que lo baje de ese lugar donde se ha subido sin importarle lo que pueda pasarle a los demás. Es un buen chico; inteligente. Pero esas cualidades de Narcisa me tienen hasta la coronilla." Musitó dejándose ir para atrás en su sillón.

"Siempre pensé que esas cualidades las había sacado de ti." Comentó Severus con una sonrisa cínica.

"Tal vez algunas… pero no todas. ¿Lo vigilarás si lo envío a la hacienda?"

"No soy una niñera, Lucius. Pero si se mete en problemas, supongo que tendré que ayudarle. Al cabo, es mi ahijado." Gruñó con fastidio.

"Severus, eres un mal mentiroso, al menos conmigo que te conozco." Le sonrió el rubio haciendo que el moreno le sonriera cortamente con sinceridad.

"Siempre y cuando no traiga perros a la puerta de mi laboratorio será bien recibido."

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry llegó con todo el sigilo que conocía. Evitó que los perros lo descubrieran caminando en contra de la brisa matutina y dejó su caballo a una buena distancia a pesar de que aún era de madrugada. Se conocía el camino a la perfección e incluso pudo esquivar sin problemas las _trampas_ que habían en el camino y que suponía habían sido puestas para su beneficio.

Sonrió con malicia al ver la casita de madera y el vapor que salía de ella. "Siempre tan puntual." Se acercó más sigilosamente aún hasta llegar a la puerta de madera y la tanteó. "Muy lista." Susurró luego de levantar la primera tranca y encontrar una segunda. Le tomó un poco más de tiempo pero logró levantarla también y empujó la puerta, dejando escapar un poco de vapor al entrar.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron volvió a sonreír, esta vez ampliamente. Unas hermosas curvas se traslucían al otro lado de una cortina de algodón ya húmedo. Al ser aún de madrugada, la mujer en el interior del antiguo cuarto de baño había encendido un quinqué que traslucía la cortina y permitía ver su figura en pleno. Los ojos del moreno la recorrieron de arriba abajo y se detuvieron en los turgentes pechos que rebotaban suavemente con cada rítmico movimiento de los brazos de ella al enjabonarse los cabellos.

Parpadeó con lentitud, como queriendo grabarse las imágenes y se recostó de una de las paredes de madera en espera que aquella preciosa mujer terminara su baño. La vio mientras se terminaba de lavar los cabellos y se enjuagaba el cuerpo completo. Esperó hasta que supo que estaba lista para salir y se acercó a la cortina que los separaba para abrirla de golpe. El grito de la joven no se hizo esperar. "¡Potter!"

"¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa cuando la mujer intentó cubrirse alcanzando la toalla, apenas la tuvo en la mano se la arrebató, torciéndola juguetonamente. "¿Cuál es la prisa, doctora Granger?" La aludida no contestó sino que se volteó a la pared que le quedaba a sus espaldas y antes que el moreno pudiera hacer nada la tenía apuntándole con un arma. "Woa… estamos algo agresivos hoy."

"Señor Potter, le he dicho cientos de veces que si viene a visitarme lo menos que puede hacer es esperar, decentemente, en la puerta de mi casa a que le abra."

"Y yo le he dicho, doctora, que prefiero venir a buscarla temprano en la mañana." Se acercó como un relámpago y le quitó el arma de las manos, arrojándola al suelo mientras la mujer pegaba un grito al sentirse levantada en vilo. Harry, sin más, se la había echado al hombro.

"¡Eres un salvaje!"

"Hace falta uno para reconocer a otro." Exclamó el moreno entre risas mientras le cubría el trasero con la toalla y abría la puerta de la casita para salir a la intemperie. La mujer gritó y pataleteó con todas sus fuerzas llegando incluso a intentar morderlo pero las extremidades y espalda de Harry siempre parecían estar unos centímetros más allá de su alcance.

Al llegar a la casona principal se metió a la habitación de la mujer y la tiró a la cama riendo como un demente. "Vine para consulta, doctora Granger."

"¡No me extraña que vengas a consultar a una veterinaria! ¡Eres una bestia, Potter!"

"Oye, no le grites a quien preparará el desayuno." Le dijo saliendo de la habitación pero la mujer se apresuró a levantarse y tomar lo primero que encontró en el closet que resultó ser una primorosa bata de seda rosada con flores bordadas en cinta.

"¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi cocina! No sabes cocinar absolutamente nada en una estufa."

"Pero si los asados me quedan muy bien." Respondió el moreno mientras continuaba buscando en las alacenas.

"Los asados son en fogatas y mi estufa no es una fogata. ¡Quítate!" Lo empujó con suficiente fuerza como para moverlo de donde estaba y sacarlo de la cocina.

"¿Entonces me prepararás el desayuno?" La mujer dio un tremendo resoplido dándole una mirada ponzoñosa.

"Dudo que Molly te haya dejado salir sin desayunar." Masculló quitándose unos mechones mojados de la cara y haciéndose un nudo en los largos cabellos que aunque rizados ahora sólo caían mojados sobre su espalda, manchando la bata. Con todo y el barullo, la mujer comenzó a sacar huevos y tocino del refrigerador y puso a calentar una enorme sartén mientras rompía los huevos. Harry se recostó de la barra que separaba la prístina cocina del comedor, observando sin remordimientos las curvas de la castaña que por estar aún húmedas hacían que la tela se ciñera a su cuerpo, más cuando no tenía otras ropas debajo. "¿Y a qué vienes realmente? No me digas que es por ese estúpido caballo de nuevo."

"Oye, Azkabán no es un estúpido caballo. Es uno de los ejemplares más valiosos de toda la región."

"Sólo falta que me pongas a dormir en el mismo corral que ese estúpido equino."

"¿Lo harías?" Una espátula fue la única respuesta que recibió de la mujer. "Bien, pero no te quejes, te habría pagado muy bien."

"No estudié sólo para atender a tu animal. Estoy aquí para atender las necesidades de las personas de esta región con sus animales." Le dijo con un tono que no admití reparos.

"Ah… entiendo… con razón no tiras con nadie." Esta vez el tenedor rebotó muy cerca de donde había estado el rostro de Harry cosa que lo hizo dar un largo silbido. "Tienes muy buena puntería."

"Sabes, no me importaría echarle tu desayuno a los perros, seguramente me lo agradecerían más que tú." Dijo con ojos llameantes la mujer, Harry sólo levantó las manos con una sonrisa.

"Eres un encanto de mujer, doctora Granger. Por eso me gusta venir aquí. La verdad, tenía un rato libre y decidí pasar a verte. ¿No te alegra mi interés?"

"Me alegraré el día que deje de interesarte lo suficiente como para ser el objeto de tus bromas matutinas."

"Hieres mi sensibilidad."

"Ah, entonces me siento más tranquila. ¡Sé, por experiencia, que no posees ninguna sensibilidad! Sería mínimo el daño."

"Doctora Granger, es usted una mujer irascible, volátil, de carácter fuerte e impredecible…" Harry vio cómo la mujer apretaba la segunda espátula que había sacado del cajón. "Es por eso que me gusta tanto su compañía." Cuando la mujer golpeó la superficie de la barra con el plato Harry sonrió encantadoramente.

* * *

La hermosa mujer bajó del taxi con toda la elegancia de una ejecutiva. Un traje ajustado en los lugares adecuados, resaltando su esbelta figura. Iba cubierta de un hermoso abrigo de satín color chocolate cuyo cuello chino estaba forrado de piel de visón. Sus cabellos castaño oscuro iban recogidos en un pequeño moño sin dejar un sólo cabello fuera de lugar. Se bajó a la nariz las enormes gafas de sol de diseñador y con ojos verde muy oscuros echó un vistazo por encima de ellos.

Al ver que el portero le sonreía le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta y se acercó haciendo que el hombre le abriera la puerta. "Gracias, primor." Y se apresuró a alcanzar el ascensor que la llevó hasta el piso donde trabajaba Draco Malfoy. Al llegar volvió a sonreír al escuchar los indiscretos suspiros y susurros que su presencia provocaba.

Irguió la cabeza un poco más y con aquel paso de modelo que le había costado tanto dinero obtener cruzó de lado a lado el pasillo hasta la oficina del rubio que le esperaba desde hacía una hora. Al entrar se lo dejó saber.

"Llegas tarde, Parkinson." Gruñó apenas verla entrar. Con todo, sus ojos apreciaron lo que todos habían apreciado al verla entrar, pero no por eso lo dio a demostrar.

"Saludos para ti también, Dray."

"Te he dicho que no me llames Dray." Le dijo cerrando la carpeta que había estado viendo y golpeándola impaciente con el bolígrafo negro que tenía en las manos.

"Lo que tú digas, primor. ¿Me dirás para qué me has llamado hasta este nido de ratas donde dices trabajar?" Dijo la morena acercándose hasta el escritorio sin hacer caso del aparente mal humor del rubio.

"Este no es ningún nido de ratas y te llamé para un trabajo."

"Lástima." Dijo sentándose sin que el rubio le hubiera ofrecido lugar pues era obvio que no lo haría. "¿A quién pretendes embaucar ahora? ¿A qué pobre incauto piensas quitarle todo su dinero?" Preguntó colocando un codo en el escritorio y dándole su mirada más pícara.

"Déjate de tanto drama, Parkinson. Sólo es para que redactes unos documentos." Dijo al tiempo que abría el mapa de la hacienda para que lo viera.

"¿Sólo eso? Qué aburrido." Suspiró la mujer con dramatismo mientras hojeaba el mapa y luego el expediente.

"Necesito que viajes conmigo…"

"Ni lo sueñes." Le dijo la morena con voz acerada.

"Parkinson."

"Malfoy, ni sueñes que esta hermosa citadina va a poner un pie en una mugrosa vaquería. Eso no está a discusión."

"Trabajo es trabajo, Parkinson."

"No tengo por qué tomarlo si no quiero. Puedo hacer lo que me pides aquí en la oficina, pero no me pidas ir a un lugar mugroso e insalubre. Conozco esos lugares, vacas, becerros, peste a orines y heces."

"Te olvidas de los caballos… y de los hombres que van en ellos. Hombres fuertes, salvajes, dispuestos a todo por una hermosa mujer. No hay muchas mujeres hermosas en el campo. Tendrías la atención de todos." La morena, que había estado fingiendo un pequeño puchero no pudo evitar levantar el rostro y mirar fijamente a su interlocutor.

"¿Hombres… dices?"

"Hombres. No alfeñiques como los que estás acostumbrada en la ciudad. Hombres rudos, bronceados por el sol, a caballo…" La morena pareció pensárselo mejor y el rubio sonrió sabiendo que ya había aceptado lo que provocó otro puchero en la mujer.

"Pero quiero trato V. I. P., nada de hoteles de segunda."

"Te prometo que tendrás el mejor trato de todo el lugar." Le dijo Draco mientras reía por dentro. No había un solo hotel en los alrededores del lugar en unas cuantas millas a la redonda. Lo único que le importaba era que una vez en la limosina la morena no podría arrepentirse.

"Bien… dime entonces qué es lo que quieres."

"Esto." Procedió entonces a entregarle una carpeta un poco más gruesa. "Quiero que redactes una _buena oferta_ que me dé todo lo que quiero con una sola firma." La morena tomó la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla detenidamente mientras Draco se levantaba y le preparaba algo de tomar. La morena podría parecer todo lo regalada y viciosa del mundo pero cuando trabajaba era toda una profesional y eso era lo que le interesaba al rubio.

Pasaron aproximadamente una hora en la oficina, el rubio sirviéndole de vez en cuando algo de tomar mientras la joven utilizaba su equipo para redactar lo que le había pedido. A mitad de trabajo fueron interrumpidos. "Malfoy. Los documentos que pediste."

Theodore esperó en la puerta con los documentos en mano a que el rubio los tomara pero Draco sonrió con malicia. "Ah, justo cuando necesitaba distraerme un poco. Theodore." Se detuvo frente al ejecutivo y cerró la puerta de la oficina. "¿No te molestará acompañarnos un rato, verdad? Parkinson, este es Theodore Nott, uno de los asistentes de mi padre."

La joven levantó la cabeza del monitor y sonrió levemente. "Mucho gusto, Pansy." Y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Draco supo que no le molestaría en lo absoluto nada de lo que sucediera siempre que no le estorbaran para hacer su trabajo.

"Igualmente… pero debo regresar…"

"¿Qué dices?" Exclamó Draco quitándole los documentos de la mano y tomándolo de la nuca. "¿Cómo pretendes negarme el placer de tu presencia?" Theodore jadeó levemente al sentir el aliento del rubio cerca de su cuello y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato traicionándolo. Gimió levemente antes de dejarse llevar al escritorio del rubio donde Draco dejó los documentos y se dedicó a desabrocharle la camisa y el pantalón.

"Draco…"

"Sh, siempre que no hagas mucho ruido a Panse no le molestará. ¿Verdad, Panse?"

"No me importa escuchar un poco, Dray. Pero espero que tengas la cortesía de esperar a que termine mi trabajo antes de terminar con Theo." El nombre del moreno resonó con extraña dulzura en los labios de la mujer y Theodore no pudo menos que preguntarse qué clase de mujer era aquella. De todas formas, no pudo seguir pensando en nada más pues Draco terminó de abrir sus pantalones y se los bajó hasta los muslos.

"La tendré." Le aseguró el rubio antes de voltear al moreno y comenzar a excitarle con sus manos y sus labios. Theodore gimió por lo bajo cuando minutos más tarde la carne de Draco se dejaba sentir ardiente contra su trasero desnudo.

Al escucharlo la joven que trabajaba en la computadora al otro lado de la habitación movió levemente la pequeña cámara que traía el equipo y pronto tuvo una imagen muy clara de lo que ocurría sobre el escritorio de su rubio amigo. "Hay cosas que valen la pena conservar." Susurró por lo bajo mientras activaba la herramienta de grabado de la cámara y sonreía antes de continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

"Hey, Ced. ¿Qué harás esta noche?" Preguntó el pelirrojo dándole una mirada predadora al joven que acababa de entrar a la oficina con un buen cargamento de documentos, principalmente portafolios y recomendaciones.

"Ah… no mucho. Cenar, ver televisión…"

"Entonces podemos invitarte a donde queramos." Intervino el segundo pelirrojo al que Cedric aún no podía diferenciar.

"¿Pero no es hoy que tienen la cena con el equipo de fotógrafos?"

"Hey, lo recordaste, Ced, excelente." Cedric le dio una mirada desanimada al pelirrojo. Tal vez no era a propósito pero sentía que no lo trataban como uno de los ejecutivos sino como uno de los modelos que había visto pasar por la oficina una que otra vez.

"Claro que lo recordé. Lo han estado mencionando toda la semana." Masculló dejando los portafolios sobre uno de los escritorios."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿En calidad de ejecutivo?" Ambos pelirrojos dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que hacían para echarle un buen vistazo al rubio que les devolvió la mirada sin mucha emoción.

"No, claro que no." Se apresuró a decir George. "Como nuestro acompañante. No hay necesidad de ejecutivos en la cena aparte de nosotros. ¿Cierto, Fred?"

"Cierto, George."

"Entonces… no."

"¿No?" Preguntaron los dos pelirrojos al unísono.

"No. Les agradezco la oferta pero… soy un poco… tímido y no me desenvuelvo bien en ambientes donde apenas conozco a los demás." Dijo al tiempo que iba retrocediendo un poco.

"Pero Ced…" Exclamó George intentando acercarse. "Pensamos que te gustaría acompañarnos. Has soportado más que el resto…" El pelirrojo recibió un certero golpe por parte de su hermano en la cabeza. "Quiero decir… eres…"

"Sé por qué nadie quiere venir a este departamento. No sé si sea consciente, pero tratan a todos como si no tuvieran más de un par de neuronas en el cerebro." Gruñó Cedric dando otro par de pasos hacia la puerta. "Tengo que terminar unos informes. Que tengan buenas tardes." Y salió del lugar dejando a dos pelirrojos confundidos.

* * *

Blaise se quedó viendo el letrero que anunciaba el camino a seguir para llegar a la hacienda antes de espolear el caballo que acababa de comprarse. El animal era lo más manso que podía haber conseguido o al menos eso le había asegurado el vendedor, pero estaba seguro que el arma en su cintura le había conseguido un buen negocio ya que no había tenido ni un solo problema hasta el momento.

Sólo esperaba que la tranquilidad del animal no fuera proporcional a vagancia. Apenas llegar a la vista de la hacienda un grupo de peones que venía por el camino lo recibió.

"¡Hey!" Le saludó el peón que parecía ser el líder, un pelirrojo de mirada afable y sonrisa franca.

"Buenas tardes. Busco al patrón de la hacienda."

"¿Alguna razón en especial?"

"Busco trabajo." El peón lo observó de arriba abajo y asintió levemente. Le ordenó al resto que continuaran sin él mientras le hacía un gesto al recién llegado para que lo siguiera por el camino. Ninguno habló ni comentó nada. Cuando llegaron frente a la casona desmontaron y el pelirrojo le pidió que esperara en el patio.

"¡Harry! Te tengo un solicitante." Gritó Bill asomándose a la puerta. Al poco rato se escuchó el pesado resonar de las botas del moreno hasta detenerse frente a la puerta.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Harry apenas asomarse a la puerta y Bill se echó a un lado señalándole al moreno que en esos momentos le acariciaba el hocico al caballo.

"Ah…" Susurró Harry. "¿Ya lo entrevistaste?" Preguntó sin mostrar emoción alguna, el pelirrojo negó.

"No, salgo con los muchachos a voltear la cabaña del pozo. Los peones dicen que encontraron una ternera muerta por allí." Harry asintió.

"Bien." Y Bill se despidió de ambos, montando apresurado su caballo y saliendo a galope para alcanzar al resto.

Harry le dio una mirada completa al moreno que la aguantó con aquella especie de dejadez que le era característica. "Vamos." Le dijo. "¿Dónde conseguiste ese animal?" Le preguntó mientras lo dirigía a los establos.

"Lo compré esta mañana. ¿Tanto se nota que no sé montar?"

"Sabes montar perfectamente." Comentó Harry en un tono que denotaba algo más que una simple observación. "Lo que te delata es que no tenemos garañones pintos por esta zona. Pero lo podemos pasar como una excentricidad." Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. "Finalmente apareces en mi hacienda." Le dijo con voz

"¿Pensaste que olvidaría tu oferta?" Respondió enigmático haciendo que el joven dueño de la hacienda ampliara su sonrisa.

"No, es que como aquí no hay mucha civilización." Entraron a los establos y Harry le mostró uno de los corrales para el animal. Lo ayudó a quitarle la silla y los aparejos al animal mientras le explicaba la forma correcta de volverlos a colocar. "Seguro lo compraste ya ensillado." Exclamó Harry sonriendo.

"Comienzo a pensar que eres adivino o algo por el estilo." Musitó el joven citadino dejando que su amigo le instruyera.

Harry y Blaise se habían conocido por casualidad cuando Harry estudiaba en la universidad en la ciudad. El encuentro no había sido lo más amigable del mundo pero definitivamente había dejado una impresión fuerte en ambos.

Con todo, le había prometido al moreno que si alguna vez se aparecía en su hacienda, le daría trabajo, sin preguntas y una promesa era una promesa.

Al terminar con el animal se le acercó y pasó sus brazos por los hombros del citadino, descansándolos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Blaise. Sólo te pediré dos cosas." Le dijo sin presionarle y sin exigirle. "No le rompas el corazón a ninguno de mis peones."

"¿Alguno de quien deba cuidarme?"

"Sí, Ron. A menos que pienses quedarte."

"Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Y la otra?"

"Que me consideres como tu primer prospecto en la hacienda… si estás dispuesto." Blaise sonrió de lado.

"También lo tendré en cuenta."

"Bien. Ahora, te mostraré dónde te puedes quedar y te presentaré para que conozcas a Molly. Luego tengo unos asuntos que atender fuera de la hacienda pero estoy seguro que querrás conocer al resto de los peones por ti mismo." Harry hundió el rostro en los cabellos de Blaise y aspiró levemente, grabándose el aroma de los mismos mientras se imaginaba perdido en ellos. Sintió a Blaise reír sin hacer ruido y lo dejó ir, procediendo a asignarle sus deberes primarios e indicándole que tendría que esperar a ver cuál de los dos hermanos lo escogía para su grupo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"Padre, voy a estar fuera de la oficina unos días. Iré a visitar la Doble G."

"¿Y para qué quieres ir allá?" Preguntó su padre con mal disimulada curiosidad.

"Ya sabes para qué quiero ir, no te hagas el tonto." Le dijo con algo de molestia.

"Bien… bien. Pero no es bajo el nombre de la empresa que vas allá, no lo olvides, es bajo tu propio riesgo." Draco sonrió levemente.

"Obtendré todo lo que quiero y cuando lo haga me dirás cuál fue esa otra propuesta que dejaste sobre la mesa."

"Si consigues lo que quieres puede ser que considere decírtelo." Respondió Lucius con tranquilidad haciendo que Draco le diera una mirada molesta de ojos entrecerrados.

"Nunca dejas nada al azar, padre. Terminarás diciéndome." Dijo seguro de sí mismo el joven ejecutivo antes de salir nuevamente de la oficina. Lucius se reclinó en la silla, una expresión distraída.

"Dejar las cosas al azar siempre es un grave error." Fue por esa razón que luego de unos largos minutos con expresión pensativa, tomó lentamente el teléfono y pidió que lo comunicaran con la Doble G.

**HPHPHP**

"¡Harry!" Gritó Molly con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, y que era mucha, cuando escuchó los caballos llegar a los ranchos. El moreno levantó una mano en señal de que la había escuchado y le tendió su animal a uno de los peones para que lo atendiera.

"¿Qué sucede, Molly?"

"¡Tienes una llamada, es de la ciudad!" Harry se apresuró a subir a la casa. "Es Lucius." Al moreno le cambió el rostro por instinto. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre al que Harry conocía pero no muy personalmente. Sabía, a través de Molly, que el hombre había vivido en las tierras vecinas a las suyas, en unas veinticinco cuerdas de terreno que aún conservaban una casona en perfecto estado, de las más hermosas del lugar. Según ella, su padre y Lucius habían sido amigos en el tiempo que habían vivido en el campo.

Más tarde le había conocido en persona en la ciudad donde el hombre le había hecho una propuesta y se la había rechazado. Con todo, habían quedado en buenos términos y Harry le había asegurado que si algún día decidía hacer algo parecido con sus tierras, pensaría primero en él. Se preguntó qué querría para llamarle tan repentinamente.

"Buenas tardes, Harry le habla." Dijo apenas tomar el auricular.

"Buenas tardes, señor Potter, le habla Lucius Malfoy, espero me recuerde." Escuchó decir del otro lado la voz que aún recordaba tenía el señor Malfoy.

"Claro que le recuerdo, señor Malfoy." Le dijo con ánimos. "Aunque hace mucho que no nos hemos vuelto a ver. ¿Ha sucedido algo?" Preguntó cordialmente.

"La verdad no me gustaría parecer demasiado entrometido, pero se trata de mi hijo. Draco Malfoy." Harry había escuchado hablar del susodicho hijo del señor Malfoy pero jamás lo había visto en persona. "Verá, mi hijo ha decidido visitar su hacienda dentro de poco."

"¿Visitar? Pues me parece una excelente idea. Según tengo entendido, su hijo nació aquí en el campo."

"Sí, sí, así fue. Pero el asunto es otro, no es una simple visita."

"¿Entonces?"

"Mi hijo desea hacerle una oferta."

"¿Y de qué trata?"

"No sé de qué trata aún la oferta, pero la razón de mi llamada es otra y no la oferta. Mi hijo es algo… impulsivo. Si bien no suelo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, por esta vez quisiera pedirle a usted un favor, en nombre de la amistad que unió a su familia y la mía alguna vez."

"No necesita ser tan formal para pedirme nada, señor Malfoy. Con gusto le cumpliré el favor si está en mis manos." Y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decirle mientras una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

* * *

Cuando el chofer pasó al camino de piedra que había para llegar a la hacienda, Draco bajó la ventanilla. El olor a hierba y a caballos le llegó de inmediato. A su lado Pansy se trepó encima de su brazo para mirar también al exterior. El pequeño shitzu que llevaba en sus brazos ladró molestamente. "¿Pansy, podrías alejar ese animal de encima mío?" Le dijo con evidente molestia el rubio. La joven agarró el animalito e hizo un puchero al cual Draco no le prestó la más mínima atención. "Ni siquiera sé para qué lo trajiste aquí. Pero espero que tengamos suerte y se lo coma una serpiente de campo."

"¡Dray!"

"No me llames Dray." Gruñó más molesto aun.

La limosina se detuvo frente a una hermosa fuente y Draco se apresuró a bajar. Por el otro lado, el chofer le abrió la puerta a la morena cuyas botas blancas crujieron sobre la piedra que componía el camino.

Intentó ver si alguien los recibiría pero lo único que pudo ver fue un moreno por el camino del lado de la hacienda dirigirse a ellos. Cuando lo tuvo más de cerca vio que estaba sudado y embarrado en lodo, especialmente las botas. Cuando lo tuvo aún más cerca supo que no era lodo, sino estiércol. Frunció la nariz con disgusto.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"Necesito hablar con el señor Potter. ¿Es esta la Hacienda Doble G?"

"Así es. ¿Quién lo procura?"

"Draco Malfoy. Apúrate y avísale a tu señor jefe." Harry se enderezó y estuvo unos minutos observando la limosina.

"¿A mi jefe?" Preguntó Harry finalmente y con un tono montaraz ante la actitud del rubio. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó su pose más despreocupada mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza como si examinara un bicho raro. El rubio cruzó los brazos con un gesto altanero y arrogante y Harry movió la cabeza con asentimiento.

"Bien… le avisaré al _señor Potter_ que están aquí."

"Y apúrate." Le reclamó Draco haciendo que Harry le diera una mala mirada que prometía dolor. "Sé algo educado y ofrécenos entrar a la casa. La señorita está cansada y sedienta." Añadió Draco señalando a Pansy con la cabeza.

"Claro… claro, agua para la señorita. Síganme." Los llevó hasta la entrada y les abrió la puerta pero se abstuvo de continuar. "En un momento el señor los acompañará." Les dijo y se retiró.

Draco y Pansy se hallaron en el interior de una casa bastante fresca, con muebles rústicos pero elegantes. Estaban por sentarse cuando una mujer de voluptuosas curvas y rostro maternal los encontró.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Joven Malfoy?" Preguntó apenas verle. "Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Harry no me dijo nada de que vendría."

"¿Cómo me conoce?" Preguntó Draco sin saber cómo aquella mujer podía conocerlo.

"¿Cómo no conocerle si es la viva imagen de su padre? Pero vengan, siéntense, ahora mismo les traigo algo de tomar." Les dijo solícita y ambos procedieron a sentarse en unos enormes piezas de madera y cojines a esperar.

Miró a su alrededor mientras Pansy se dedicaba a acicalar a su pequeña mascota sobre sus piernas, la pequeña correa rosada bien sujeta en sus manos. "Debiste dejarlo." Volvió a insistirle.

"Esta casa es muy bonita." Dijo de repente la morena. "Muy campesina."

"Es una casona."

"¿Y viste a ese moreno? Está para morirse."

"Estaba lleno de estiércol, si eso es para morirse estoy seguro que encontrarás algunos ejemplares vacunos en el mismo agradable estado." Musitó y antes que la joven pudiera responderle la mujer que había visto regresó con algo de tomar y algunos bocadillos.

**HPHPHP**

Una hora más tarde, Harry Potter aún estaba por aparecer y recibirlos. Un pelirrojo entró a la casa, quitándose el blanco sombrero y dejándolo en un gancho al lado de la puerta. Draco pensó que tenía algo conocido pero no supo qué. El hombre inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo pero no se detuvo donde estaban sino que continuó en dirección a la mesa que se veía desde la sala. Allí la mujer que los había recibido le sirvió comida. Un segundo pelirrojo y un tercero entraron a la casa y la rutina se repitió.

"Seguramente son los hijos de la pelirroja."

"Eso es más que obvio, Pansy."

"¿Pero entonces dónde está Potter?" Preguntó contrariada ya de tanto esperar y el rubio dio un respingo.

"Debe haberse perdido en su propio rancho." Masculló. Finalmente, Draco escuchó otros pasos, esta vez venían acompañados de un extraño tintineo.

El sonido fue lo que hizo que Draco mirara al suelo en vez de al rostro del hombre cuando entró. Espuelas, se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio el metal en las botas negras de piel de serpiente. Un par de pantalones de mezclilla muy oscura, una camisa blanca de algodón, mangas largas y perfectamente planchadas. El cuello de la camisa cerrado por completo y un pequeño dije negro adornando el botón. Tuvo que forzar la vista hacia arriba pues los hombros anchos le provocaron una reacción gutural que hacía mucho ningún hombre le provocaba.

El sombrero de cuero negro fue quitado mostrando unos mechones igualmente negros y crespos cubriendo un cuello tostado. Unos ojos verdes burlones se clavaron en los suyos.

"Draco Malfoy." Dijo el moreno con una voz que reconoció y Draco tragó fuerte. No podía creer que aquel fuera el hombre que una hora antes hubiera visto afuera, cubierto de estiércol y sudor y apestando a cosas que no quería ni recordar. En el silencio el perrito de Pansy le ladró al recién llegado quien sonrió condescendientemente en dirección a la joven que parecía no poder cerrar la boca. "Harry Potter, a su servicio. ¿Quería hablar conmigo?"

* * *

Ron comenzó a cepillar su montura con movimientos rítmicos y vigorosos. Era una costumbre que lo relajaba y lo hacía meditar en el día que pasaba permitiéndole cerrar la página diaria y abrir una nueva. Le había dado algo de gracia el hombre que acababa de llegar a la hacienda junto con una joven que más que una citadina parecía haberse disfrazado. Por eso, apenas terminar de comer se había regresado al rancho a terminar de atender a su animal no fuera a ser que sus risas se interpretaran correctamente y los invitados se ofendieran.

En esas estaba cuando sintió que alguien más entraba a los corrales. Los silenciosos pasos acompañados del sordo golpeteo le dejaron saber que era el nuevo peón cuyo caballo carecía todavía de herraduras. Había llegado apenas hacía unos días atrás y luego de que sus hermanos probaran suertes a ninguno le había agradado por lo que él, muy felizmente, lo había pedido para su grupo.

Era por sus silenciosos movimientos que a sus hermanos no les agradaba el joven. Decían que se movía como una serpiente y por más cara de cordero que pusiera, ellos seguían sin convencerse. Pero Ron parecía embelesado precisamente con aquella forma de moverse tan silenciosa y discreta. Pasaba mucho tiempo observándolo, tanto que ahora podía escuchar el inexistente sonido de sus pisadas mejor que nadie y sólo en unos días.

Siguió con su tarea, pero cualquiera que conociera su rutina sabía que luego de cepillar el lomo no cepillaba el cuello sino las ancas de su caballo. Tan distraído estaba que apenas prestaba atención a lo que hacía sino que observaba en silencio la forma en que el peón se movía para dejar el caballo en su corral.

Sin quererlo, el moreno de piel tostada se había vuelto su obsesión, por lo que ahora… intentando no ser descubierto, escuchaba y observaba lo que para otros no existía.

El susurro que era Blaise pasó por su lado en dirección a su corral y allí se dedicó a cepillar a su propio animal luego de quitarle los aparejos. Blaise sabía que aquel era el pelirrojo del cual Harry le había advertido y con razón. Los ojos azules lo seguían a todas partes, de eso estaba seguro. Pero había algo en ese rostro salvaje pero amable que llamaba a sus instintos y a pesar de la advertencia de su actual jefe no podía dejar pasar ese pequeño aviso que tenía sabor a felicidad.

Le dio una mirada de reojo y sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los azules y se quedaron allí un rato. Ron dejó escapar el aliento que había contenido ruidosamente antes de hablarle. "¿Sí?" Preguntó con voz suave pensando que el moreno le diría algo.

"Siempre cuidas de tu caballo." Fue el comentario. Ron lo miró largamente antes de sacudir un poco el cepillo contra el pantalón y asentir. Blaise siguió de largo.

El pelirrojo se quedó allí, cepillando a su caballo mientras continuaba pensando en el peón de cabellos negros y tímido semblante. Harry no regresaría aún y sus hermanos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Ninguno de ellos dedicaba tanto tiempo a sus caballos, excepto Harry cuando se trataba de Azkabán, pero el animal de por sí lo valía. Se asomó por encima de las paredes del corral y con un par de palmadas al cuello se despidió de su animal. El pasillo del establo estaba vacío por lo que se animó y se aventuró al corral donde el peón solía dejar su caballo.

En esos momentos cepillaba las crines con cuidado. Al sentirlo en el corral Blaise lo miró por entre sus propios mechones con la cabeza agachada mientras continuaba con su tarea. El pelirrojo se recostó de una de las tablas del rejón y apoyó su barbilla en sus brazos para verle.

Todo el rato que Blaise tardó en cepillar a su caballo, Ron le estuvo observando. Cuando cepillaba las ancas se aventuró a hablar. "Tú también cuidas de tu caballo." Blaise no le contestó, pero a Ron le pareció que una pequeña sonrisa se instalaba en aquellos labios aún ocultos entre los mechones. Se enderezó y entró, esperando que el moreno le dijera algo pero cuando siguió cepillando al animal se sintió como si Blaise le estuviera dando permiso para ser un poco más atrevido.

No estaba demasiado seguro, pero en esos momentos se sentía con la valentía suficiente para tratar y no morir en el intento. Se acercó hasta quedar a espaldas del peón que continuaba con su ejercicio y sin poder evitarlo sus dedos fueron a los mechones que ocultaban el rostro para poder verlo mejor.

Blaise se detuvo de a poco y con lentitud volteó el rostro hacia el pelirrojo. Ron nunca había podido verlo bien en los pocos días que llevaba en la hacienda, siempre se le ocultaba, pero ahora podía admirarlo a placer y le pareció divino. Tanto así que su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el moreno y depositó un beso en sus labios. De inmediato se horrorizó por su atrevimiento. Pero cuando los ojos oscuros de Blaise le miraron entre serenos y fascinados, el aire de complicidad se volvió más pesado haciendo que Ron se inclinara nuevamente en un beso más atrevido y demandante.

Cuando el moreno le rodeó por el cuello Ron suspiró de alivio mentalmente y sus manos aprisionaron el cuerpo que tanto había deseado contra el suyo.

* * *

"Creo que necesito tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Ya tienen dónde quedarse? Hay habitaciones disponibles en la hacienda, así sería más cómodo." Respondió Harry luego de ver los papeles. Tenía un hambre salvaje, estaba agotado y listo para tomar la carpeta que la joven le había entregado y romperla en pedazos. Pero Lucius le había pedido un favor y a él le había interesado ese favor. "Mañana podemos ir y revisar ese terreno que me dice. ¿Sabe montar a caballo?" Preguntó cerrando la carpeta y dando por terminada la reunión.

"Yo…" Antes que Draco pudiera responder concretamente Harry volvió a interrumpirlo.

"Ah, no se preocupe, le buscaremos uno bien mansito." Dijo con una sonrisa que le hirvió la sangre al rubio. "¿Ya comieron? Seguramente no, yo me muero del hambre. ¿Molly, te queda algo para mí y mis invitados?" Exclamó con un vozarrón que le sacó un pequeñísimo suspiro a la mujer y que hizo que la mascota se acurrucara más cerca en el regazo de la rubia. Draco tan sólo procedió a levantarse y seguir al hombre hacia la mesa.

La pelirroja mujer le dio una mirada de reproche al moreno antes de servir los platos a los invitados y Harry los invitó a sentarse muy efusivamente, sacando la silla para que la morena se sentara a la mesa.

La comida pasó entre animada charla o más bien animado monólogo de parte del moreno y una que otra pregunta de la mujer que no dejaba de mostrar abiertamente su admiración. Draco aún se sentía humillado por la forma en que el moreno había permitido que lo confundiera y de cuando en cuando le daba una mirada rencorosa pensando que el moreno no lo veía.

Al terminar, Harry le dio la vuelta a la mesa y extendió su mano con delicadeza a la mujer. "Espero que no estén cansados aún, me gustaría mostrarles un poco de la hacienda. En la tarde tiene unas vistas hermosas. Pansy accedió de inmediato, llevando a su mascota en el brazo y arreguindándose sin vergüenza alguna del brazo del moreno.

"Supongo que no hay problema con eso. Tengo entendido que mi padre tiene acciones en su hacienda. Sería bueno conocer un poco más en dónde invierte dinero mi padre."

Salieron de la casa y Harry lo llevó por las aceras de piedra que conectaban las diferentes secciones de la hacienda, aquellas más cuidadas, evitando los ranchos de los peones que en la tarde se dedicaban a su aseo y asuntos personales.

"Mañana en la noche daré una fiesta para celebrar su llegada, espero no me hagan el desaire de partir antes." Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora el moreno.

"Claro que no." Exclamó Pansy entusiasmada. "¿Verdad que nos quedaremos, Dray?"

"Panse, tenemos otros asuntos que atender." Dijo un poco molesto el rubio pero intentando no demostrárselo.

"Pero el que hayan venido hasta aquí amerita que desempolve mi hospitalidad." Se volteó a ver al rubio con aquella sonrisa tostada por el sol. "Así podría conocer también a la gente de estas tierras y ver si realmente el negocio que interesa es factible." Draco no pudo menos que asentir su consentimiento haciendo que Pansy diera un pequeño brinco de felicidad.

"Bien… creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente." Musitó Draco. "Si no es mucha molestia y nos muestra nuestras habitaciones, yo me retiraré a descansar un poco."

"Claro, claro. Además, mañana partimos al despuntar el alba. Lo mejor es que descansen del viaje." Al escucharle el rubio sintió que se le iba el mundo al piso, no le gustaba madrugar… pero todo era por el bien del negocio que pensaba hacer. Maldijo mentalmente antes de asentir.

Fue cuando regresaban que Draco tuvo una vista un poco menos diplomática del hombre. Llevaba a Pansy del brazo y la mujer no se había percatado de nada, pero los ojos verdes vieron a un lado por unos instantes y se endurecieron como gemas. Draco hizo lo mismo apenas el hombre volvió su vista al frente y se sorprendió al reconocer a Blaise. Venía acompañado de uno de los pelirrojos que había visto cenando en la hacienda. No le pareció nada extraño a excepción de la reacción del moreno quien luego del pequeño incidente perdió gran parte de su afabilidad y parecía ansioso por abandonarles.

Fue por esa única razón que lo detuvo más de lo necesario cuando le mostró su habitación.

"Señor Potter… ¿Por qué no me dijo que era usted de primera instancia?" Dijo apenas vio que pensaba alejarse. El moreno metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón en una actitud algo desafiante.

"La verdad, señor Malfoy…" Dijo arrastrando el nombre con algo de malicia. "Necesitaba refrescarme un poco. No me agradaba dar una tan mala primera impresión. Usted vio a un peón y eso está bien. Pero yo soy el dueño de esta hacienda y de vez en cuando tengo que verme como tal."

"Con una hacienda tan grande lo menos que me esperaba es que también hiciera de peón." Comentó Draco con aparente naturalidad pero el moreno pareció aceptar el comentario como el reto que era y sonrió.

"Es la única forma de saber cómo van los negocios realmente en esta parte del mundo. Si llega a convencerme de ese negocio suyo entonces creo que tendrá que ir haciendo espacio para tener una experiencia más cercana con el trabajo, _cuerpo a cuerpo_." Se le acercó al rubio comprobando que era apenas dos o tres pulgadas más bajo y cuando estuvo tan cerca que Draco pudo sentir su aliento sonrió de lado. "Cuerpo a cuerpo es la única forma de conseguir algunas cosas…" Le dijo con lentitud y con voz cargada haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera de rabia en su interior. Luego se sujetó el sombrero a modo de despedida y volteó para irse. "Que descanse, señor Malfoy. Recuerde que tenemos una cita mañana en la mañana, al despuntar el alba."

Draco esperó unos minutos luego de que el moreno se perdiera de su vista para seguirle. Las enormes zancadas no fueron fáciles de seguir y tuvo que apresurarse. Lo vio regresar a los ranchos y tomar la dirección que el pelirrojo y Blaise habían tomado.

No se aventuró más allá y luego de unos minutos agradeció no haberlo hecho. El moreno y el pelirrojo aparecieron de repente de regreso de los ranchos y ambos parecían molestos. A mitad de camino el pelirrojo le dio un formidable empujón al moreno y Draco pensó que llegarían a las manos pero el moreno empujó al pelirrojo con su pecho momento en el cual comenzaron a discutir al parecer en voz más baja pero igualmente fiera.

Draco sintió que la piel se le erizaba al verlos así, con la fuerza apenas contenida, provocándose salvajemente a usarla. Y fue entonces que justo a la vista de Draco el moreno levantó la mano, no para pegarle al pelirrojo, sino para sujetarlo por el cuello y devorarle la boca. El beso le llegó hasta la entrepierna y jadeó con sorpresa. Minutos después se separaron y toda la energía viciosa que se había aglomerado entre los dos hombres parecía haberse disipado sin dejar rastro mientras el moreno pegaba su frente con la del pelirrojo sin soltarle el cuello y volvía a susurrarle cosas que no pudo escuchar. Decidió que aquel era el momento de regresarse si no quería ser descubierto y antes de poder ver nada más, se regresó a la habitación y le echó cerrojo a la puerta. Sus manos temblaban y sentía el cuerpo tenso con una emoción desconocida.

Quería eso… quería estar allí y ocupar el lugar del pelirrojo… besar esa boca de sonrisa ladeada y arrancarle un gemido de placer, uno que dijera su nombre. Imaginó aquel cuerpo moviéndose, tomando al pelirrojo y de repente lo imaginó debajo suyo mientras él lo cabalgaba. Sería tan delicioso, domarlo, tenerlo comiendo de su mano…

Fue entonces que se decidió. El moreno tenía que ser suyo de alguna forma y tenía que ser antes que abandonara la hacienda, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Sí, Harry Potter tenía que ser suyo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó, excitándose en suaves oleadas de placer pensando en el futuro y en aquel cuerpo moreno desnudo. En ningún momento le pareció una tarea difícil, él había conquistado ejemplares más grandes que aquel y los había hecho gemir bajo su cuerpo como el mejor de los expertos. Harry Potter no estaba fuera de su alcance y eso lo hizo sonreír con malicia porque Draco Malfoy jamás dejaba escapar la presa a la que le había puesto el ojo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó a la habitación de Draco en la forma de un par de golpes a su puerta. Todo estaba oscuro aún y se restregó los ojos con pereza y algo de mal humor. "Señor Malfoy, es hora de levantarse." Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta pero la misma era algo diferente a la del día anterior. Decidió no prestarle demasiada atención pero unos nuevos golpes volvieron a molestarlo. "No me iré hasta que esté bien despierto, órdenes de Harry, señor Malfoy." Draco gruñó, tanto por tener que levantarse como por ser llamado señor Malfoy.

Se levantó molesto, abrió la puerta de golpe para reprender al peón que osaba levantarlo pero se quedó sin habla cuando un pelirrojo de cabellos algo largos lo saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa y el brazo en el dintel. Sólo entonces recordó que había escogido dormir en pijama de pantalón corto y no tenía la camisa. Su mente, a pesar de estar todavía dormida gritó _peligro_.

"Un Malfoy siempre luce bien sin importar la hora, por lo que veo." Suspiró el hombre con voz ronca. "Charlie Weasley, a sus órdenes." Dijo con aplomo sin apartarse a pesar que ya estaba bastante cerca del rubio.

Draco evitó dar un paso atrás aunque aquellos ojos azules le parecían mucho más salvajes que los de Potter. "De pequeño conocí a tu padre. ¿Cómo ha estado el señor Lucius? Debe ser algo árido vivir en la ciudad." Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando una sombra ominosa cubrió la espalda del peón como un animal peligroso.

"Charlie." Susurró Harry a sus espaldas y el pelirrojo se estremeció pero intentó no demostrarlo. "¿Por qué estás molestando a mis invitados?" Preguntó con mortal seriedad y el pelirrojo sonrió de lado ignorando conscientemente la precaria situación en que se encontraba.

"Dijiste que el hijo de Lucius estaba en la hacienda y que le echaría un vistazo al terreno. Supuse que iría con nosotros y quise asegurarme de que no fuera a perderse nuestra salida."

"Eres muy amable, Charlie. Pero seré yo quien vaya con el hijo de Lucius. Ustedes irán con el grupo de Bill. Si me hubieras preguntado no lo estarías molestando tan temprano. Yo puedo esperar lo necesario para que su viaje hoy sea placentero, si saliera con los peones sólo perderíamos el día viendo cómo hay algunos que les gusta entretenerse en los asuntos ajenos." Charlie levantó las manos cuando el tono del moreno se volvió algo furibundo.

"Tranquilo, patrón. Estoy seguro que el hijo de Lucius no rechazaría una disculpa." Dijo volviéndose nuevamente a Draco. El rubio le dio una mirada al moreno quien parecía estar esperando su negativa con placer para poder poner al peón en su lugar allí mismo. Vio entonces la oportunidad de crear algo de fricción para el moreno y le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada al pelirrojo.

"Claro que la acepto. De todas formas, ya estaba despierto. Charlie. ¿Cierto? Gracias por la preocupación. Los acompaño en un momento." Y les cerró la puerta.

Apenas el rubio cerró la puerta Harry tomó a Charlie del frente de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared contraria. "No te le acerques." Susurró viciosamente a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió.

"¿O qué? ¿Me darás otra lección, Harry?"

"No necesito que te le acerques para darte una lección, pero si lo haces, sabrás que sólo has aprendido lo básico, Charlie." Y lo soltó empujándolo hacia el pasillo. El pelirrojo no perdió el balance pero le sonrió antes de alejarse por el pasillo. Segundos más tarde dejó escapar una profunda respiración y meneó la cabeza. Un reflejo captó su atención y cuando volteó hacia la puerta de su invitado pudo ver por el hueco de la puerta unos mechones rubios y una pupila gris observándole. Apretó los puños y se alejó a grandes zancadas mientras Draco intentaba hacerle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Apenas un día en aquella hacienda y sus niveles de adrenalina estaban al máximo. Decidió que era una sensación agradable.

Una hora más tarde, luego del desayuno, Harry lo llevó a los corrales para que eligiera un caballo. Los peones ya se habían retirado y sólo estaban los que cuidaban de los animales y los edificios.

Luego del desayuno y en una breve conversación, el moreno le había preguntado si podía tutearlo y Draco había accedido, reservándose el derecho de hacerlo también. Le presentó con un ejemplar de un color cenizo oscuro a excepción del trasero que era blanco con manchas grises. "Este es manchas."

"Original." Musitó al ver al animal que tenía ojos tiernos a pesar de su robustez.

"Es bastante manso. Pero no dejes que esa palabra te predisponga contra él. Puede recorrer la finca igual que los demás a un paso más seguro." Le dijo con cierto orgullo.

"¿Si es tan seguro por qué no lo usan?" Harry sonrió mientras le daba unas palmadas en el cuello al animal.

"Porque el peón al que se lo habíamos asignado renunció hace dos semanas. Se mudaba con su familia al otro pueblo, razones de salud. ¿Te lo ensillo?" Luego de unos segundos observando con ojo crítico al animal asintió y el moreno comenzó a prepararlo.

"Entonces nunca, nunca has montado un caballo." Comentó el moreno.

"No, en la ciudad no hay animales de estos."

"¿Bien, puedo darte unos consejos?" Aún cuando Draco hubiera querido gritarle que no, que no necesitaba de su ayuda, la razón le gritaba más fuerte.

"Claro. ¿Qué debo saber acerca de montar a caballo?" El moreno le dio una fugaz mirada maliciosa antes de continuar aparejando el animal y Draco se sintió a la defensiva.

"No te sujetes con las rodillas a la silla. Con mantener la tensión en los estribos es suficiente para no caerse. Si te sujetas con las rodillas no me hago responsable de lo que suceda." Le advirtió en un tono alegre. Finalmente aparejado el animal le entregó las riendas al rubio y Draco se alegró de que el animal lo siguiera sin siquiera tener que tirar de las correas.

Harry subió a su animal y Draco lo imitó, sujetándose de la parte frontal de la silla e impulsándose en el estribo. Agradeció el hallarse en buena forma ya que Manchas era un caballo de gran alzada, casi tanto como el del moreno. El animal del moreno era un animal de color rojizo tostado con crines negras. Apenas sentir el peso de su dueño arqueó el cuello arrogantemente y comenzó a golpear el suelo.

Manchas, para desilusión de Draco, luego de sentir su peso, le dio una mirada aburrida a su compañero ensillado y sacudió las crines. "Bien, ya estamos listos." Exclamó Harry tirando de las riendas un poco y haciendo que su animal diera varios pasos atrás. "Cuando quieras avanzar golpéale suavemente con los talones. Cuando quieras detenerlo no hales las riendas hacia arriba, eso sólo le dirá que se tiene que levantar en sus patas traseras. Si sucediera algo, con sólo decirle _a casa_ y soltarle las riendas él puede encontrar el camino de regreso."

"¿Y si le hablo me contesta?" Preguntó con ironía. El moreno se limitó a espolear su caballo.

"¡Claro que contesta, pero dudo que lo puedas entender!" Le gritó a ya a unos metros de distancia y Draco, molesto, golpeó levemente los costados de Manchas que salió a galope tras el animal de Harry.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco apenas sintió el viaje y eso le hizo pensar que tal vez, montar no era una faena realmente fuerte como le habían hecho creer. Su padre se había burlado de su inexperiencia justo antes de partir pero Draco había dicho que si no podía montar, alquilaría algún vehículo todo terreno para ver lo que quería.

Pero montado sobre aquel caballo parecía que todo lo que le habían dicho estaba fuera de proporción. Montar era una delicia, especialmente sentir la brisa del campo en el rostro. Al menos, en campo abierto no había extraños olores a vaca o a caballo, simplemente la brisa pura del campo y de vez en cuando podía sentir un fuerte perfume de flores cuando pasaban por alguna parte cubierta de ellas o algún árbol florecido. Hablando de árboles, habían llegado a una parte donde un solitario árbol parecía dueño y señor de todo un llano. Sus flores de un rojo fuerte cubrían no sólo el árbol sino el suelo y parecía que el mismo estaba encandilado.

"¿Qué tipo de árbol es ese?" Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

"Es un flamboyán." Le dijo el moreno mientras daba un leve suspiro haciendo que Draco lo mirara con extrañeza. Era como si los ojos verdes se hubieran suavizado un poco.

"¿Da algún fruto?"

"No, sólo flores y vainas." Draco dio un resoplido sarcástico.

"Es un árbol inútil entonces. ¿Por qué no lo cortan entonces?"

"Porque es hermoso." Dijo el moreno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Dime una cosa, Draco. ¿Talarás todos los árboles del terreno que compres sólo porque no pueden dar frutos?"

"Talaré todos los árboles, den fruto o no. Es lo que se requiere para conformar el terreno al plan que tengo previsto."

"¿Y luego qué? Plantarás palmeras y arbolitos decorativos que sólo servirán para adornar." Draco volteó a verlo.

"¿Qué importa lo que haga con el terreno cuando lo compre?" Preguntó sin entender.

"Puedes comprar el terreno, pero seguirá siendo la misma tierra, en el mismo lugar y yo seré tu vecino y estaré viendo qué haces con ella."

"Una vez la compre ya no tendrás nada que ver con ella."

"Te equivocas." Musitó el moreno para luego espolear su caballo y Draco lo imitó, demasiado confundido por la actitud del hombre con respecto a su proyecto.

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?" Gritó cuando lo alcanzó y el moreno sonrió.

"¡No falta mucho! Vamos, espoléalo con ganas, si no lo haces no le sacarás una buena carrera." Le gritó de vuelta, esta vez ajotando su caballo con un corto grito y dándole rienda. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego de ver que el moreno le sacaba ya bastante ventaja decidió hacer lo que le decía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando dejó de sentir por completo el trote de su caballo y le pareció que en vez de correr volaba. Se embriagó con el sentimiento de poder que provocaba y finalmente le soltó las riendas, dándole permiso para correr todo lo que quisiera, minutos más tarde, Manchas alcanzaba al caballo de Harry sin esfuerzo.

* * *

"¡Hey, Ced!" El rubio levantó la vista de los documentos que analizaba en esos momentos para ver a su amigo asomarse por encima del panel que dividía su espacio de los demás. "Te invito a almorzar."

"¿Te sientes bien, Theo?" Preguntó algo confundido.

"Claro que me siento bien, es sólo que te veo cada vez menos. Anda, acompáñame hoy." Le dijo en un tono lastimero. Los ojos azules lo observaron unos momentos y al final Cedric suspiró.

"¡Genial! Finalmente podremos ponernos al día, ¿qué te parece?" Exclamó Theodore al ver que su amigo había aceptado y el rubio puso cara de circunstancia sabiendo que su amigo probablemente no lo dejaría almorzar con tranquilidad.

A mediodía, cumpliendo su palabra, Cedric llegó hasta la oficina de Theodore para esperarle. El moreno ya estaba listo y ambos partieron en dirección a uno de los puestos de comida que había cerca del edificio.

"¿Ced, dónde has estado metido en estos días? ¿Aún estás asistiendo al departamento donde trabajan los terribles dos?"

"Sí." Respondió sin muchos ánimos. "Sigo asistiendo a los terribles dos, como les dicen. Realmente se merecen el apodo." Dijo al tiempo que ponía el rostro sobre el brazo en la mesa.

"Te admiro. Yo no habría durado un día con ellos y tú aún sigues ahí."

"No es nada del otro mundo. Los gemelos son… algo despistados, sólo eso."

"¿Los gemelos?"

"Sí. ¿No lo sabías? Son unos gemelos, por eso les dicen los terribles dos."

"Ya veo. Es que no muchos se arriesgan a ir allí con la fama que tienen."

"Supongo. Oye, Theo… ¿cómo te va con… ya sabes?" Preguntó algo tímido el rubio. Theodore comenzó a jugar un poco con la comida.

"No lo sé."

"En verdad eres increíble, Theo. No escarmientas por nada del mundo." Cedric vio cuando los dedos de Theodore se enredaron distraídamente en la cadena que llevaba. "Siempre los llevas al cuello y nunca en el dedo… deberías aprender algo de eso." Susurró con algo de tristeza notando que había un anillo nuevo. Theodore sonrió con melancolía.

"Lo compré por adelantado." Dijo antes de dar un largo suspiro. "Es más que obvio que Draco sólo quería pasar un buen rato, ya me lo habías dicho." Luego forzó una sonrisa a sus labios. "Pero también lo he pasado bien así que no hay daño." El rubio meneó la cabeza en desacuerdo.

"Si pudiera… haría que te quedaras conmigo." Le dijo con sinceridad y Theodore sonrió con más naturalidad.

"Pero no eres mi tipo, Ced. A mí me gustan los chicos malos. Pero aprecio tu sacrificio."

"No sería ningún sacrificio." Musitó el rubio antes de echarse otro bocado.

"Cuando te interesen las relaciones de una sola noche sería el día." Le dijo con un guiño el moreno. "Pero eres demasiado bueno, Ced. Tan buen chico como yo." Cedric alargó la mano y le dio un zape al moreno.

"Tonto." Theodore estuvo a punto de responder al pequeño juego de ambos cuando dos hombres se acercaron y se sentaron en las sillas que sobraban a cada lado de la mesa en perfecta sincronía.

"Así que es por este moreno que nos has dejado plantados hoy." Exclamó uno de ellos. Theodore no tardó en notar que eran una copia exacta del otro y su mente relacionó de inmediato a los recién llegados.

"Los terribles dos." Dijo con algo de pánico y Cedric dio un larguísimo suspiro.

"Sí… este es Fred y este es George. Él es Theodore."

"Encantados de conocerte." Dijeron a la vez mientras sonreían y Theodore sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

"La próxima vez invítalo a comer con nosotros, Ced." Dijo George mientras le sonreía con picardía al moreno.

"Sí, es desconsiderado de tu parte el ocultarnos tan hermosa joya."

"Theodore es el asistente personal de Lucius." Les dijo el rubio y ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

"Demonios. Intocable."

"Sí, demonios." Y Cedric no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada mientras Theodore intentaba sobreponerse del susto.

* * *

"Aquí es." Exclamó Harry. "Estos son los terrenos que escogiste." Draco tardó un poco en sobreponerse a la belleza del lugar. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había dicho acerca de ser unas tierras paradisíacas. Cómo se había rendido a la hora de hacerle una oferta a Harry Potter era algo que ahora no podía entender.

"Me parece que he estado ofreciendo muy poco por estas tierras. Tan poco que pudiera sentirse ofendido por la oferta." Musitó. El moreno volteó a verlo.

"Para nada. Al fin y al cabo lo que comprarás será tierra. Yo me encargaré de entregártela limpia. Talaré todos los árboles antes de entregártela."

"¿Qué? ¡Estás demente! Si haces eso disminuirás su valor." Casi gritó al escuchar lo que haría el moreno con el terreno antes de él comprarlo.

"¿Cómo así? Sólo son… _árboles_." Draco apretó las manos sobre las riendas al darse cuenta de su propio error mientras Harry hacía que su caballo se acercara al del rubio. "Además, aún son mis tierras, puedo hacer con ellas lo que desee."

"Pero pensé…" El rubio dio un resoplido y se inclinó hacia el caballo de Harry con molestia. "¿A qué juegas, Potter?" Preguntó bajando la voz a unas notas graves. El moreno respondió inclinándose a su vez hacia el rubio.

"No estoy jugando. Intento comprender las tácticas de los citadinos."

"Estás siendo irracional. Es obvio que quiero las tierras tal y cual las estoy viendo ahora."

"Eso cuesta."

"Prepararé una mejor oferta entonces. De haber sabido su valor real no habría hecho una oferta tan baja en un principio."

"Tal vez no quiero dinero."

El tiempo se detuvo entre ambos y Draco se quedó sin aliento al ver tan de cerca el deseo desnudo en aquellos ojos verdes. ¿Sería posible que ya hubiera capturado más que el interés de aquel campesino ignorante?

Su cuerpo le gritaba que ese podía ser el momento de actuar y comprobar nuevamente que Draco Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que quería.

"¿Y qué podrías querer en lugar de dinero? Tendría que ser algo que yo te pueda dar." Susurró con calculada sensualidad entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Cómo va el paseo?" Exclamó una voz no muy lejos y Draco se alejó repentinamente del moreno para voltear a ver. La mirada de Harry se había vuelto una de profunda ira en el momento mismo en que había escuchado la voz. "Ah, ya veo, están hablando los términos." Volvió a decir, esta vez con una sonrisa abierta que mostraba todo lo que estaba pensando realmente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Harry con evidente molestia al escuchar al pelirrojo.

"Quise ver cómo les iba." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pero veo que no tenía que preocuparme. Estás mostrándole las mejores partes al hijo de Lucius."

"Charlie…" Le dijo en un tono de advertencia.

"Siempre me pregunté a dónde traerías a tu primera cita real… porque eso de cogerse a más de la mitad de tus propios peones no cuenta… ¿cierto?"

"Draco… toma a Manchas y regresa a la hacienda. Tengo un asunto que atender justo ahora." Le dijo Harry al rubio quien estuvo a punto de protestar pero no tuvo tiempo viendo lo rápido que sucedió todo después.

La única señal que Charlie tuvo de que había enfurecido al moreno fue la forma en que espoleó a su animal.

Charlie no era hombre de huir.

Jamás había huido de enfrente de ningún animal enfurecido, por más bravo o enorme que pareciera. Para eso estaba él en la hacienda. Pero cuando Harry había espoleado el caballo en su dirección su instinto de supervivencia, hasta el momento dormido, despertó repentinamente e hincando su caballo agarró sabana.

Cuando luego de varios kilómetros de persecución se fue dando cuenta que pronto Harry lo alcanzaría, se juró que no volvería a provocarlo. Estaba seguro que esta vez la humillación sería positivamente pública. La carrera terminó cuando sorpresivamente, el lazo de Harry lo alcanzó. "¡Demonios!" Exclamó cuando la soga se apretó alrededor de su pecho y lo tumbó del caballo. Se puso de pie tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad y ya estaba por aflojar el lazo cuando el moreno llegó a su lado y lo empujó por la espalda con la bota, haciéndole caer de frente.

Le pareció sentir el temblor de la tierra cuando el moreno se tiró del caballo o tal vez era el temblor de su cuerpo. La rodilla en la espalda no se hizo esperar y gruñó su molestia.

"Esta… es la última vez que minas mi autoridad, Charlie." Siseó el moreno en su oído mientras le ataba las manos con el pedazo de soga que sobraba. "Espero que te guste montar a pelo." Lo siguiente que le hizo el moreno fue amordazarlo. Abrió los ojos azules con sorpresa, no se esperaba que el moreno hiciera aquello. Cuando le quitó las botas se imaginó lo que vendría.

Le siguieron los pantalones, la ropa interior, las medias, la camisa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Sólo entonces Harry se le salió de encima, dejándolo sobre la hierba mientras doblaba sus ropas, atándolas junto con las botas a la silla de su caballo. Se acercó entonces al caballo de Charlie y le soltó la silla, dejándola caer al suelo y atando las riendas del animal con las de su montura.

Regresó a su lado y lo miró por unos instantes dándole una sonrisa ladeada. "Estás un poco pálido." Le dijo con diversión para halarlo por la soga que ahora ataba sus manos hasta ponerlo en pie. Subió a su caballo y con poco esfuerzo lo subió a él también para luego sentarlo a horcajadas sobre su caballo desensillado. Charlie le dio una mirada sucia desde atrás de la mordaza que sólo le sacó una carcajada al moreno.

Harry espoleó su caballo luego de tomar las riendas y la soga, un trote relajado pero no en dirección a la hacienda como temía Charlie. La suave piel del caballo y el tranquilo trote no era algo que ayudara a su desnuda humanidad, especialmente cuando el salvaje roce amenazaba con tumbarlo. Se sujetó con fuerza de las crines e intentó relajarse pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. La sensación, la vergüenza, el suave vaivén de la cintura de Harry sobre su propio animal no se lo permitían. Muy a su pesar, la visión enfrente suyo y lo que probablemente le esperaba alimentaban su libido morbosamente.

Cabalgaron por lo que le parecieron horas cuando en realidad eran apenas minutos. Aquella era un área no muy utilizada por los peones, pero siempre había el riesgo de ser vistos.

Ahí Harry detuvo los caballos y se volvió hacia Charlie. Sin decir palabra acercó su caballo y con agilidad innata pasó de una montura a la otra, quedando a espaldas del pelirrojo.

De nada le valió protestar ni retorcerse. Apenas unos segundos después de sentirlo trabajar el cierre de su pantalón la dureza del moreno se presionó contra su trasero penetrándole con esfuerzo por la posición. Una mano en sus cabellos lo empujó contra el cuello de su caballo mientras las caderas de Harry lo iban empujando hacia delante, hasta que ocupó un lugar más cómodo que a fuerza hacía que su cuerpo resbalara hacia el moreno.

"Mh… ahora sí podemos disfrutar de una buena cabalgata. ¿No te parece?" Con una leve patada al costado del caballo el animal echó a andar al trote y Charlie supo exactamente a qué se refería su jefe con eso. Cada cadencioso trote de su caballo lo empujaba contra Harry quien no hacía nada por evitarlo, tan sólo se limitaba a sostenerlo.

Aún cuando estaba prácticamente recostado sobre el animal, pudo reconocer hacia dónde dirigía los caballos. Iban al río, peligrosamente cerca de la hacienda. Maldijo mientras su cuerpo se encandilaba con el vaivén y apretó las manos sobre las crines del caballo para no caerse.

Harry se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que llegaron al río y allí, sin demasiado preámbulo, lo separó de su cuerpo y lo bajó del caballo para luego bajar del mismo aún con los pantalones abiertos y su erección tan turgente como cuando la había liberado. La arena del río estaba fresca bajo las plantas de sus pies mientras Harry lo dirigía a la rivera cristalina.

Finalmente se detuvieron y Harry le quitó la mordaza con media sonrisa. "Escoge dónde quieres que te coja. Sobre las rocas dentro del agua, sobre la arena o en el tronco del árbol de pomarrosas." Le dijo mientras se quitaba la correa y comenzaba a desvestirse. No lo pensó demasiado, sobre las rocas dentro del agua, ahí serían menos visibles si pasaba alguien.

"En el agua." Gruñó con voz ronca por el coraje y la humillación. El moreno terminó de vestirse y en un repentino arrebato, agarró al pelirrojo y se lo echó al hombro para luego entrar al agua y dejarlo caer en ella. Charlie salió buscando aire, incapaz de enderezarse rápidamente a causa de la soga por lo que Harry lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y con mano firme lo llevó hasta unas enormes piedras que sobresalían del agua. Eran lisas, como pulidas, muchas veces sus hermanos habían ido allí a tirarse al río y quitarse el calor cuando chamacos. Ahora ninguna de aquellas imágenes podía alterar su sentir con respecto al momento. Apenas sus caderas estuvieron apoyadas contra la piedra, el moreno volvió al ataque, penetrándole con más facilidad.

Gruñó, aferrándose a la roca mientras Harry empujaba sus piernas, separándolas con los brazos y empujándolo sobre la piedra hasta tenerlo a la altura que deseaba. El húmedo cuerpo atrás del suyo comenzó de inmediato el salvaje ondular que ya reconocía como el que le era natural al moreno.

Se mordió los labios, intentando no darle la satisfacción de escucharlo gemir, pero el moreno, adivinando sus intenciones se detuvo, saliendo de su cuerpo con brusquedad y girándolo hasta tenerlo de frente. Sin demasiados miramientos se hundió levemente en el agua para pasar los brazos bajo sus muslos y levantarlos sin mucho esfuerzo, exponiéndolo por completo. Volvió a ser penetrado con rudeza y su cuerpo se estremeció de extraño placer.

Por un largo tiempo, los únicos ruidos eran aquellos de sus respiraciones y el agua cuando las caderas de Harry la agitaban en un obsceno chapoteo. De pronto, la cabeza del moreno se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el pecho, mordiéndole con rabia, atacando sus raspados pezones con la lengua y los dientes. Las caderas cambiaron de ángulo y Charlie gritó muy a su pesar, sus piernas tensándose con placer.

No recibió comentario alguno, pero le bastaba con ver la risa y la lujuria dibujadas en aquellos ojos de un verde intenso sumándole la suave curva de los labios, prestos a sonreír satisfechos. Maldijo mentalmente cuando sus caderas se movieron a contra tiempo para empujar contra las de Harry, maldijo y continuó maldiciendo mientras el endemoniado moreno seguía cabalgándolo con furiosa intensidad.

Sus maldiciones fueron cambiando de tono, se volvieron más jadeadas hasta que con timidez y vergüenza fueron cambiando a exigencias mal veladas. Se aferró al cuello de Harry con manos atadas, aprovechando que así no se zafarían mientras sus piernas luchaban por mantenerse en posición. Estaba dejando que Harry lo marcara, rogando prácticamente ser su puta y de pronto ya no era el peón orgulloso, confiado de sus habilidades sino un cuerpo sin voluntad, pidiendo ser llevado a la cúspide de las sensaciones.

Comenzó a gritar, con voz grave, sin súplica pero rendido por completo, moviéndose al compás que le imponía el moreno. Se fue tensando, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca. Harry, consciente de que el pelirrojo estaba por correrse se dedicó a buscar su propio placer en cada embestida, concentrándose en cómo la carne se deslizaba dentro de aquella otra, apretándolo de forma intermitente, aferrándose a la suya de a ratos.

Se derramó con un gruñido gutural, hundiendo los dedos en la firme carne de las caderas del pelirrojo quien se arqueó y se corrió entre ambos, manchando el cristalino líquido que los rodeaba con su semilla. Se quedaron allí, jadeando por el esfuerzo hasta que Harry escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente de más arriba del río. Supuso que alguno de los caballos habría asustado a algún animal o que tal vez alguna vaca descarriada estaba en las inmediaciones. Se mantuvo alerta unos instantes, recuperándose del reciente orgasmo hasta que sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha al divisar una mancha blanca moverse entre los bambúes de más arriba, una mancha blanca que parecían los cabellos de alguien que conocía.

Se puso en pie de inmediato con la intención de seguirlo pero cuando intentó separarse de Charlie este se deslizó de la roca sin tener fuerzas para sostenerse por sí mismo. Lo sujetó y lo llevó a la orilla donde le quitó la soga con la que lo había amarrado. Charlie tenía las muñecas de un rojo furioso. "Debería dejarte aquí. Debería dejarte para que aprendieras tu lección." El pelirrojo no le contestó de inmediato, aún jadeaba y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Harry lo vio estremecerse de frío y supo que tendría que llevarlo a la hacienda él mismo.

Se quitó la camisa y cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en pie se la puso. "Vamos." Le dijo y el pelirrojo obedeció sin chistar.

* * *

Draco espoleó su caballo con ansiedad y para su sorpresa, Manchas respondió de inmediato. "¡A casa!" Le había gritado cuando estuvo lejos de la escena que acababa de presenciar mientras su corazón corría tan rápido como el animal, en esos momentos la frase no le pareció tan tonta. Lo que fuera que estaba jugando Potter era mucho más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Primero uno de los hermanos y ahora otro.

Además, la escena que acababa de presenciar sólo hacía que deseara más ponerle las manos encima a aquel salvaje ejemplar. Pero justo en esos momentos no concebía la forma correcta de llevar a cabo sus maquinaciones. Algo en su instinto le decía que aquel no era un hombre que pudiera dominar tan fácilmente. Necesitaría algo más que un lindo cuerpo y una buena oferta. Necesitaba algo a su favor.

El viaje de regreso le pareció más corto y el animal volaba sobre la tierra. Al llegar a la hacienda Manchas se dirigió a los corrales disminuyendo el paso hasta detenerse justo en frente de su corral. Allí, con piernas temblorosas, logró meter al animal a su corral y luego le avisó al encargado para que lo desensillara. Aún tenía la mente algo nublada por lo que decidió subir a su habitación. No le extrañó que su compañera de viaje no estuviera por ninguna parte. El moreno la había dejado encargada a un par de peones para que le mostraran otra parte menos riesgosa de la hacienda.

Se dio una ducha y evitó por todos los medios terminar de encandilarse el cuerpo. Ver al moreno cogerse a aquel pelirrojo no era suficiente para hacerlo venir, tenía su orgullo y Harry Potter no sería el que se lo echara por tierra.

Cuando salía de la ducha y se secaba los cabellos escuchó un pequeño revuelo y se asomó a la ventana. Pudo ver cuando el moreno de ojos verdes llegaba a la hacienda, estaba sin su camisa y en su montura traía al pelirrojo. Cuando lo bajaron los otros peones se apresuraron a llevárselo pero el moreno no los siguió sino que miró directamente a su ventana. Dio un paso atrás instintivamente pero luego, molesto por su propia reacción, volvió a ponerse en la ventana y miró al moreno con actitud desafiante. "No vas a amedrentarme con esa mirada, Potter." Luego de lo cual, se volteó dándole la espalda a propósito y continuando con lo que hacía.

Harry sonrió levemente antes de llevarse una mano al sombrero. "Será mejor que vea cómo van los preparativos para esta noche." Se dijo con un tono animado. "Porque me parece que esta noche la cosa va a estar interesante."

* * *

Las fogatas ardían aquí y allá mientras los peones comenzaban a arrimarse. Había un grupo con varios instrumentos, entre ellos guitarras, cuatro y furruco. También había quien tocaba una flauta de madera y varios instrumentos de percusión que parecían tambores. Todo esto Draco lo observó con interés mientras mantenía un ojo puesto en el moreno de ojos verdes que, en honor a la verdad, era el espécimen más prominente de toda aquella juntilla.

Le seguían los pelirrojos, pero en especial aquel a quien había visto con el moreno en el río. Pero aquel pelirrojo se limitaba a beber y el resto de sus hermanos comenzaba a ganarle la partida.

También vio finalmente a las mujeres de aquel campo. La mayoría eran robustas, por no decir otra palabra, muy parecidas a Molly Weasley, y tenía la impresión de que algunas miraban a su compañera como una vaquilla a la que era mejor engordar. Pansy revoloteaba de peón en peón, bailando y riendo, como una frágil mariposilla entre burdas langostas.

"Espero estés disfrutando, esta fiesta es en tu honor." Draco se mordió la lengua. Sabía que lo primero que saldría sería una acusación y entonces él mismo estaría delatándose.

"Claro que disfruto."

"Pero no has bailado con ninguna de nuestras hermosas mujeres." Dijo guiñándole un ojo. "¡Hey, Gin!" Gritó con fuerza. Una joven pelirroja de largos cabellos ondulados apareció. Su figura bien podría haber competido con la de Pansy y ganarle sin mucho esfuerzo. Vestía unos apretados pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca amarrada bajo los turgentes pechos. "Nuestro invitado quiere divertirse un poco bailando. ¿Me haces el honor?" La pelirroja le dio una mirada de arriba abajo al rubio y sonrió.

"Seguro, morocho." Dijo tomando a Draco del brazo y arrastrándolo a donde bailaba el resto mientras Harry reía por todo lo alto, especialmente cuando el rubio volteó y le dio una sucia mirada llena de rencor.

Para sorpresa de Draco, aquella pelirroja estaba más llena de energía de lo que imaginaba y antes de saberlo estaba sudando de gusto, olvidándose de los ojos verdes que lo observaban a cada paso que daba y la forma en que se movía.

Ron se le acercó y notó la dirección en que miraba. "Harry. Estás seguro que quieres involucrarte con él." Preguntó mientras le daba una jarra con cerveza que el moreno le agradeció con un gesto.

"Pues yo diría que es él el que se quiere meter conmigo." Dijo sorbiendo un poco. "La verdad no me importaría."

"Es el hijo de Lucius."

"¿Y piensas que no lo sé?" Dijo riendo para luego bajar el rostro para que no se notara demasiado la dirección de su mirada. "Aunque tal vez Lucius me lo agradecería." Murmuró en la jarra. "¿Cómo está Charlie?"

"Creo que pescará el resfriado al fin y al cabo. Está algo afiebrado pero no nos ha dejado regresarlo a la casa." Harry emitió un gruñido.

"Tu hermano es un testarudo de primera." Le dijo espetándole la jarra de vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba Charlie. "Vamos."

Los ojos azules estaban algo nublados cuando lo miraron y Harry no pudo menos que dar un suspiro cansado. "Venga, hombre. No me hagas llevarte a rastras." Charlie se levantó apoyado en el brazo que el moreno le ofreció y al rato ya estaban de camino a la casa. El suceso no pasó desapercibido al rubio y no pudo evitar un profundo resentimiento hacia el moreno.

Cuando Harry regresó a la fiesta la música sonaba aún más fuerte y el rubio parecía divertirse de lo lindo. En esos momentos bailaba con la morena citadina que no hacía más que provocar con su cuerpo al resto de los presentes mientras el rubio la manejaba con una soltura demasiado familiar. El moreno arrugó el ceño y aunque bailó con varias de las presentes, su atención no pudo ser retenida por ninguna.

Finalmente, cuando la fiesta terminaba, decidió alcanzar al rubio citadino y confrontarlo.

Lo alcanzó frente a los corrales y allí lo detuvo por un brazo. "Nos seguiste hasta el río." Draco tiró del brazo con fuerza.

"No los seguí, pero es difícil no encontrárselos cuando estaban a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí." Exclamó el rubio de vuelta. "Además, a quién te tiras o dejas de tirarte no es mi asunto."

"Pero bien que te quedaste a ver hasta el final. ¿Te gustó lo que viste?" Draco no era ajeno a la violencia física, pero tampoco acostumbraba a usarla. Su padre se había encargado de inscribirlo en los mejores casas de estudio de artes marciales aunque si bien había sido un estudiante dedicado en sus primeros años… le había perdido amor a la materia. Conservaba algunos conceptos y pensaba que con ellos era suficiente para defenderse en caso de una pelea callejera o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, esta vez su cuerpo tomaba la ofensiva por primera vez.

El puño en el pecho de Harry le causó más sorpresa al moreno que daño. El segundo intento no lo tomó tan desprevenido y cuando Draco trató de golpearlo, esta vez en el rostro, lo tomó de la muñeca, poniéndolo a su alcance y tomándolo por el pecho. "No me agradaría usar la violencia en un ejemplar tan fino." Le susurró al oído.

"¡Potter!" Exclamó con rabia el rubio antes de asestarle un golpe en el estómago con el codo haciendo que Harry lo soltara. En esos momentos Draco sólo tenía en su mente la forma en que aquel moreno había dominado al pelirrojo en el río y sus instintos le exigieron darse a la huída. Harry sonrió con malicia mientras se sobaba el estómago.

"Así que puedes pegar después de todo." Se dijo a sí mismo y salió tras el rubio.

Lo alcanzó en el interior de los corrales. Algo aturdido por la semi oscuridad de los mismos fue a parar a uno de los corralones sin salida y casi rió de anticipación. La adrenalina cantaba dulcemente en sus venas, especialmente al ver el momento en que se daba cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

Harry miró fijamente aquellos ojos grises. Sí, estaban furiosos… y sí, había odio en ellos, pero también había temor. Acorralado como lo tenía parecía que era una fierecilla a punto de atacar. Agachó un poco el rostro para poder mirarlo a la misma altura, haciendo que fuera más evidente aún que Draco era más bajo y que su espalda era, al menos, una cuarta parte más ancha que la del rubio.

Draco lo siguió con la mirada, incapaz de pegarse más a la pared a riesgo de fundirse con ella.

"Malfoy…" Susurró sedosamente. "Me recuerdas a Azkabán." Hizo un espectáculo de arrastrar sus ojos por el pálido cuello hasta llegar al pecho donde el botón superior se había perdido en el breve forcejeo. Bajó la mano con lentitud y con un dedo apenas tocando la tela la abrió un poco para admirar la blanca piel.

"¿Quién es Azkabán?" Preguntó Draco, embelesado por unos segundos con la forma en que aquellos ojos verdes lo devoraban.

"Mi paso fino, por supuesto. El caballo más hermoso, más fino y más caro de todo este territorio." Draco dio un resoplido disgustado al entender con qué lo habían comparado.

"No me compares con una bestia, Potter." Gruñó el rubio intentando alejar inconscientemente su cuerpo del escrutinio del otro.

"Pero es la verdad… ambos son quisquillosos… orgullosos… les gusta pavonearse frente a los que son menos que ustedes." Susurró acercando sus labios por unos momentos a los oídos y comprobando que el cálido aliento hacía estremecer al rubio. "Y les gusta que les susurren palabras bonitas." Un jadeo indignado escapó de los labios de Draco haciéndolo recuperar parte de su enojo. "No servirán para grandes carreras y hay que cabalgarlos lento… muy lento… para sacarles un buen paso." Draco tragó en seco ante la insinuación y sintió, más que ver cuando el moreno se acercó a su cuerpo.

Antes de poder impedírselo le estaba arrebatando el aliento en un apasionado beso. Sus manos fueron a los hombros de Harry y por unos instantes arrugaron la tela de su camisa. De pronto el moreno gritó y se apartó, llevándose una mano a sus labios sangrantes.

"No soy un caballo, Potter." Exclamó todo colorado el rubio y salió disparado de los establos. Harry se lamió los labios varias veces y sonrió de lado mientras seguía con la mirada la furiosa forma que se alejaba casi corriendo.

"No, pero al igual que Azkabán, sólo te dejas montar por un solo hombre y ese hombre seré yo."

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 8

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"Charlie." Llamó Bill luego de entrar a la habitación de su hermano. "¿No vas a levantarte hoy?" Un débil gruñido fue la respuesta y el recién llegado se acercó a la cama de su hermano. Cuando el pelirrojo vio la mano que sobresalía de las sábanas supo de inmediato lo que sucedía. "Si te sigues escondiendo aquí vas a parecer un cobarde, Charlie."

"No soy un cobarde." Dijo al tiempo que metía la mano bajo las sábanas. "Pero me siento muerto." Se quejó lastimeramente.

"¿Quieres que llame a la doctora?" Le preguntó su hermano no muy convencido aún de la enfermedad de su hermano.

"Es una veterinaria." Se quejó el pelirrojo con aquel dejo que al parecer le era natural cuando buscaba alguien que lo mimara. Su hermano soltó una carcajada. No podía creer que aquel que tuviera la peor reputación de toda la hacienda pudiera comportarse como un cachorro apaleado cuando pescaba un poco de fiebre.

"Igual te sirve, eres medio bestia de todas formas."

"¡Bill…! No bromees." Justo en esos momentos Harry entró a la habitación y al ver a los dos hermanos frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué sucede con Charlie?" Preguntó acercándose.

"Es sólo un poco de fiebre, ya se le pasará." Comentó Bill restándole importancia. "Tal vez ma tenga algo para darle."

"No. No la molestes para eso." Gimió el pelirrojo haciendo que ambos visitantes sonrieran al escucharle.

"Eres un total desperdicio apenas te enfermas, Charlie. Te traeré algo de desayuno, así ma no sabrá que estás aquí todavía." Le dijo y salió dejando a su hermano con el moreno. La verdad era que Harry había ido pensando en molestarlo por la _fiebre de pollo_ que le había dado durante la fiesta, pero ahora veía que era algo un poco más serio. Nunca había visto a ese pelirrojo en cama o al menos, sin poderse levantar de ella y envuelto hasta las narices en las sábanas.

"Hey, bonito." Dijo acercándose a la cama del pelirrojo.

"No molestes, Harry." Gimió por lo bajo pero el moreno se le acercó, presionándolo levemente con el cuerpo y poniendo sus codos a ambos lados de tal forma que las sábanas mismas aprisionaban al pelirrojo. Un resoplido incómodo fue la respuesta pero cuando Charlie volteó a mirar al moreno este le puso una mano en la frente. "Frío." Susurró con un escalofrío y Harry suspiró resignado.

"Esto es lo que te ganas por provocarme tanto, Charlie. Pero de todas formas voy a ver si el médico está disponible." Le dijo a modo de reproche.

"¿El de gente?" Preguntó con voz ronca pero perdiendo el efecto por la infantil esperanza en ella.

"Sí, el médico de gente, no la veterinaria. No me puedo permitir que te enfermes ahora. Además tu madre me mataría."

"¿Y qué le dirás de esto?" Preguntó mostrándole las marcas de la soga.

"Le diré que te portaste mal y tuve que darte una lección."

"No me haces gracia." Harry se inclinó y depositó un beso en la sien del pelirrojo provocándole otro escalofrío.

"Ya, venga, será mejor que lo vaya a buscar temprano." Dijo levantándose y acomodándole un poco la sábana. Las botas resonaron un poco arrastradas mientras salía de la habitación pero no fue hasta que Charlie se quedó dormido que resonaron por el pasillo.

En el pasillo el moreno se encontró con quien menos se esperaba y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver en los ojos grises una pequeña flama de resentimiento. El rubio ya estaba listo para salir, por lo visto, pero Harry no tenía idea de a dónde.

"Buenos días." Saludó colgando los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. "¿Cómo amaneció el potro más salvaje de la región?" Dijo acercándose más al rubio.

"Te agradeceré que cortes las comparaciones estúpidas."

"Quisquilloso." Susurró Harry con malicia sin alejarse cuando la expresión del rubio enrojeció levemente.

"Necesito ir a la casa de mi padrino, a menos que tengas equipo tecnológico en este campo."

"De hecho, tenemos un par de computadoras, pero no son de uso personal. Es equipo moderno para la extracción de la leche. No creo que a Bill le agrade que toques ese equipo. Pero puede que Ron te permita utilizar la suya un poco. Si quieres le pregunto."

"Prefiero no importunarlos, son asuntos de la oferta."

"Ah, cierto, la oferta. Bien. ¿Conoces el camino a la casa de tu padrino? Severus, ¿cierto?" Draco entrecerró los ojos.

"Sí, Severus Snape." Le confirmó secamente.

"No me mires así, en el campo es imposible no conocer a tus vecinos. No hay nadie más en millas a la redonda."

"Seguro. Sí, conozco el camino, pero no tengo transporte."

"Puedo prestarte a Manchas todo el tiempo que quieras. Además, le caíste bien."

"Lo que sea." Masculló Draco. "Pero también necesito llevar a Parkinson conmigo." Harry cambió la expresión a una pensativa.

"Ya veo. Si puedes esperar un poco, voy a buscar al médico, él tiene un auto y seguro puede hacerles el favor de llevarlos a casa de Severus. Eso, si no te molesta."

"Después que esté en casa de Severus me importará poco."

"Bien. Entonces, no tardo mucho, voy a avisarle, generalmente usa un radio y se le puede contactar desde la estación."

"No me imagino por qué." Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al comedor con el resto de los peones. Harry le vio marchar con la diversión desnuda en su rostro. El hecho de que el rubio conservara aún la rabia del día anterior le decía que no le era ajeno. Si el rubio no hubiera temido demostrar su interés hubiera actuado con normalidad en vez de parecer una damita ofendida la mañana siguiente.

Con todo, no podía olvidar lo que había hablado con Lucius. Tirarse a Draco no era suficiente. El rubio sería suyo más allá de un día o una sola noche. Le iba a poner la marca con fuego, porque los hombres como Draco sólo recordaban con fuego.

* * *

Luego que el médico viera a Charlie y certificara que había pescado un resfriado, Draco y Pansy partieron con el hombre. Harry los despidió en el patio de la casona y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que el grupo de Ron ya estaba de regreso, algo extraño siendo que apenas comenzaba el día.

Se ajustó el sombrero antes de salir en su búsqueda y los encontró bajo el tamarindo tomando algo. Iba con buen paso cuando vio que su citadino amigo era abordado por el pelirrojo. Antes que entraran en materia decidió interrumpirlos.

"¡Oye, Ron!" Llamó cuando ya estaba cerca. "Necesito hablarte." El pelirrojo asintió, siguiéndolo un poco más alejado del grupo. Apenas estar lejos Ron lo detuvo por un brazo.

"Si es para hablarme de Blaise…"

"Ron…"

"Harry. Eres el jefe y eso me sienta fantástico porque eres el dueño de todo esto y estás metido con nosotros en todo. Pero me gustaría que recordaras que siempre hay líneas que no se pueden cruzar."

"¿Tú y Blaise son ya una línea que no puedo cruzar?" El pelirrojo le dio una mirada dolida.

"Pensé que te alegrarías de que encontrara a alguien que me agradara."

"Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… en serio…"

"¿Lo dices porque es de la ciudad?"

"No… Ron, no pongas palabras en mis labios."

"Pues entonces ya di lo que quieres decirme. Me tienes hasta la coronilla y no acabas de decirme qué es lo que quieres, Harry." Le dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, Ron." Harry se proponía alejarse pero su amigo no se lo permitió, lo tomó por el brazo con brusquedad y le dio una mirada llena de rabia.

"No. Esta noche. En _tú_ corral." Le dijo con un pequeño jalón antes de soltarlo. "Y no me iré hasta que hayamos aclarado esto."

"Bien. En _mi_ corral. No llegues tarde y lleva algo para suavizar las cosas." Gruñó molesto el moreno dándole una mirada desafiante a su amigo.

"Ya lo veremos. Tal vez no haga falta suavizar las cosas." Replicó igual de desafiante el pelirrojo y ambos partieron por su lado, Ron a su grupo y Harry en busca de su caballo para alcanzar a su grupo que ya había partido.

* * *

Lucius se sirvió un trago del gabinete que guardaba en su amplia oficina antes de resumir su ir y venir. Estaba preocupado por su hijo, eso no lo podía negar, pero apenas iban un par de días. Si le hubiera pasado algo ya le habrían notificado. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo y los pendientes que tenía.

Pero su mente no dejaba de _cabalgar_ las tierras que jamás había podido olvidar y que tocaban a su corazón con tanta fuerza ya que dolía.

Pero el recuerdo que más dolía y que aún le acompañaba eran aquellos que venían acompañados de la sonrisa sincera de James Potter mientras lo poseía.

El calor del cuerpo de Lucius subió unos grados y le dio otro sorbo a su trago mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar aquel primer encuentro íntimo entre ambos.

Recordó que había sido en la cabaña más remota de la Doble G, allá donde casi nadie iba. En un principio no había notado las miradas cómplices entre James y Sirius y los demás, pero luego, en retrospectiva, se había sentido algo tonto al no darse cuenta. Pero la verdad era que sólo tenía ojos para James.

"¿James?" Susurró Lucius con voz trémula al sentir el cuerpo de James acomodarse bajo las sábanas contra su cuerpo. "¿Qué haces?" El moreno le respondió acercándose a su cuello y Lucius cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se agitaba.

El moreno deslizó su mano por el costado de Lucius, como si con ella devorara la pálida piel hasta llegar a su muslo y regresar. El rubio se volteó con lentitud, temiendo estar soñando. "Lucius… ¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta?"

Lucius no supo qué contestarle y se limitó a verse reflejado en los ojos color almendra de James. Los labios que hacía tanto había estado deseando se acercaron a los suyos para besarle con hambre. James no perdió tiempo en acomodarse encima de su cuerpo contagiándolo con el agradable calor de su cuerpo y haciendo que el frío que sentía se desvaneciera de inmediato. "Quiero que seas mío, Lucius." Volvió a repetir el nombre como si fuera de seda y el rubio respondió con un sonido gutural de aceptación, separando sus piernas y ondulando su cuerpo para volver a sentir la fricción entre sus excitaciones.

James se dedicó entonces a besarle a consciencia, sin prisas, mientras sus cuerpos iban encontrando la forma de amoldarse por primera vez. Los suaves gemidos de Lucius sólo lograban provocarlo más.

Su sexo encontró la cálida entrada de Lucius y presionó un poco, arrancándole otro gruñido al rubio que al sentirle se arqueó levemente ante la inminencia de lo que estaba por hacerle el moreno. No tenía que dar su permiso, desde el momento en que había permitido la primera caricia había dado todo el consentimiento que necesitaba dar y esperaba que James lo aprovechara al máximo.

Lentamente su cuerpo fue invadido mientras intentaba respirar en interrumpidos jadeos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que gritaría por las sensaciones y volvió a abrirlos cuando James se inclinó sobre su pecho y le mordió con cuidado uno de los pezones. Las manos que sujetaban los hombros de James fueron a sus cabellos para dirigirle hasta que finalmente el moreno comenzó a moverse en su interior.

Al principio fue con cuidado pero Lucius se alegró de que al parecer James supiera leer su cuerpo a la perfección. Pasados los momentos de incomodidad el ritmo del moreno se volvió más pronunciado y vivo, dejando a Lucius sin aliento y con un solo pensamiento, que James lo estaba marcando como de su propiedad. Era eso y el contacto físico lo que le llenaban de satisfacción el momento. La hermosa sonrisa en los labios de James mientras se lo cogía sería un recuerdo que quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria.

No recordaba ya los detalles con exactitud, pero James lo había cabalgado una vez al principio de la noche, dejándolo exhausto y lo había vuelto a hacer un par de horas más tarde hasta que finalmente la mañana los había encontrado amándose nuevamente.

Lo que sí recordaba era ese sentimiento de satisfacción, de estar completo, de pertenecer que aquella quedada en la cabaña le había regalado. Al día siguiente fue Sirius el que llegó a buscarlos. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Lucius recordó lo mucho que lo había odiado en esos primeros minutos de la mañana mientras le miraba atentamente en busca de confirmar sus sospechas. Pero James lo había parado en seco de inmediato.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Siri?. ¿Acaso hice sentir mal a Sev cuando te lo llevaste a los manzanos detrás de la casa de su padre?" Y entonces Lucius había comenzado a entender la nueva actitud de su moreno amigo desde que un día Sirius lo llevara a su casa luego de que el caballo que montaba lo tirara y saliera huyendo.

Sirius se había puesto más rojo que un tomate y había pedido disculpas de inmediato pero Lucius apenas le prestó importancia a su conducta. Sirius era así, y eso era lo que hacía que fuera un amigo interesante.

En esos momentos Theodore atinó a pasar cerca de su oficina y sin entender realmente por qué se acercó a la puerta y lo llamó. "Theodore." Fue casi en un susurro, con la leve esperanza de que el moreno no le escuchara realmente. Pero Theodore se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos.

"¿Señor Malfoy?" Preguntó con su usual rigidez profesional pero algo en los ojos grises le pareció diferente. No sabía si por la forma en que le miraban o por la gran melancolía que le parecía ver en ellos. Pero de algo estaba seguro, su corazón reconoció en esos momentos que Lucius necesitaba alguien cerca suyo, alguien con calor humano y no un mero asistente.

Miró hacia el pasillo y al ver que estaba desierto puso una mano en el pecho del rubio presidente y lo empujó con suavidad al interior de su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

No preguntó nada, sólo pasó sus manos por el cuello de Lucius y unió sus labios con aquel hombre que alguna vez le había enseñado una forma diferente de amar. Era una pena que Theodore no se hubiera sentido conforme con aquella relación porque la verdad Lucius era un hombre que sabía amar y amar con pasión.

El rubio aceptó su boca de inmediato, permitiendo que el empuje de Theodore lo dominara y lo guiara de la forma en que mejor le pareciera. Lo único que Lucius deseaba era mitigar un poco el dolor de la pérdida en su corazón, aunque mañana el dolor regresara. No debía pensar en la Doble G.

Las manos de Theodore le acariciaron con firmeza, tomando de inmediato el papel que la actitud sumisa de Lucius le otorgaba. Era por esa razón que Lucius alguna vez se había arriesgado a intimar con aquel joven, porque le entendía sin necesidad de palabras. Bastaba con sentirlo y Theodore estaba donde tenía que estar. Una pena que tuviera una obsesión con las relaciones que no lo llenaban.

Pero cuando el moreno lo subió al escritorio sin mucho esfuerzo y se metió entre sus piernas todo pensamiento del pasado y del futuro se perdió en el calor que su joven asistente le brindaba.

* * *

La llanura que precedía a la casa de Severus estaba limpia, no había ni árboles ni piedras que estorbaran, el hombre mismo se había encargado de nivelar poco a poco el terreno hasta que había quedado tan plano como era posible. Incluso había redondeado las pequeñas lomas de acuerdo a su gusto. La hierba carecía de abrojos y era toda de la misma variedad dándole una uniformidad especial.

El único problema, pensó Severus mientras observaba, era la mancha que había aparecido en su _patio_ y que se llamaba Sirius Black. Dio un resoplido de molestia y salió fuera de la casa a donde apenas media hora antes había dejado a su propio animal ya ensillado, Hades. El animal relinchó excitado al sentir la urgencia con la que su dueño tiraba de las riendas y le hincaba los flancos.

Sirius sonrió cuando vio que el moreno al que había ido a ver parecía salir a su encuentro con ansiedad. La sonrisa se borró al ver que venía con la escopeta al hombro.

"¡Arre, Moreno!" Gritó hincando su montura.

En menos tiempo del que esperaba el caballo de Severus comenzó a alcanzar al suyo y el patio de la casa se fue acabando para ser cortado por la carretera de tierra que se adentraba a la casa como tal.

HPHP

Pansy conversaba animadamente con el doctor que había ido a ver a Charlie y que luego de auscultarle le había dejado algo para la fiebre y el resfriado. El hombre de piel clara y cabellos negros no prestaba mucha atención a la carretera y Draco maldecía en su mente cada vez que el auto se bamboleaba de lado a lado a causa de la irregularidad de la carretera.

Fue el grito de Pansy el que alertó al doctor y lo hizo hundir el pedal del freno hasta el fondo. Segundos más tarde un caballo pasaba por encima del bonete seguido por otro. El doctor sacó el cuerpo por la ventanilla, acción que fue imitada por el resto y Draco no quiso dar crédito a lo que veía.

"¡Padrino!" Gritó y se lanzó al interior del auto para tocar el claxon repetidas veces. Al cabo de un rato le pareció que su padrino se regresaba. No muy lejos de él venía el otro jinete. "¿Qué demonios haces, padrino?" Le exigió el rubio pero Severus se limitó a pasar frente al auto y galopar tranquilamente hacia la casa por el camino.

"¡Buenos días, Draco!" Draco le dio una mirada indignada al hombre de cabellos negros al que no reconoció. "Sirius Black."

"¿El primo de mi madre?" Preguntó animado el rubio sonriendo levemente.

"Así es, aunque ella no me quiera. Pero para mí tú y tu padre son familia, así que me puedes decir tío si quieres." La sonrisa del moreno aquel era contagiosa. Draco no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el carácter de su madre pues sólo la había tenido hasta los cinco o seis años pero su padre insistía en que había sacado ese carácter. Ahora, al conocer al primo de su madre le parecía que tenía una nueva oportunidad para descubrir lo que no había podido vivir.

Los siguieron en el auto hasta la casa donde apenas bajarse Draco fue a parar al lado del hombre, tal vez demasiado ansioso por conocerle un poco más de lo que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido imperdonable. Pero supuso que no estaba demás. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad de ver al hombre, aunque si el negocio con Potter se daba tal vez sería posible una relación más familiar con él.

Los ojos grises del hombre se parecían a los suyos, fue lo primero que pensó. Y su desenfado bien podría haberlo heredado de él, especialmente al ver la forma en que le importaba poco el que su padrino lo rechazara una y otra vez durante la visita. El hombre simplemente destilaba encanto y un aura de obtener siempre lo que quería. Esa cualidad era algo que Draco reconocía a leguas en cualquiera y estimaba si la persona sabía usarla con soltura.

Definitivamente, él y su _tío_ Sirius se iban a llevar bien.

HPHP

"Sí, estoy bien, por décima vez, padre. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Sólo estoy en el campo." Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía sosteniendo el auricular.

"Estaba… algo preocupado, sólo eso, como no me avisaste que habías llegado."

"Hace mucho que no te llamo para avisarte de todo lo que hago." Comentó Draco con algo de arrogancia. "Por cierto, no me dijiste que las tierras de Potter fueran tan…"

"¿Hermosas? Claro que te lo dije. Te dije que eran paradisíacas. Que nunca hayas visto algo igual sólo hace que la impresión sea más grande pero siempre han sido así."

"Pensé que esto era campo y vacas." Al otro lado de la línea Lucius se enderezó con orgullo.

"Me alegra que te hayan gustado. ¿Qué te ha dicho Potter con respecto al negocio?"

"Nada concreto aún. No parece muy interesado con la propuesta pero es lógico cuando se ha criado entre vacas y caballos el no saber apreciar la civilización." Escuchó que su padre reía al otro lado de la línea y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "¿Qué, dije algo estúpido?"

"Para nada, hijo. Para nada."

"Me estás ocultando algo de nuevo, ¿piensas que no te conozco, Lucius Malfoy?" Gruñó con fastidio y estaba a punto de continuar cuando Sirius, al escuchar el nombre dejó escapar una exclamación de alegría y le arrebató el auricular.

"¡Cano! (persona de cabellos rubios casi blancos)" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras reía de sincera felicidad. "¿Qué has hecho, dónde estás metido, cuándo vienes a visitarnos? Mira que nos tienes totalmente abandonados."

"Sirius. Qué bueno escucharte. ¿Qué haces en casa de Severus? Pensé que estaban peleados."

"Nah, ya sabes cómo es él. Dice odiarme pero es sólo para que le preste atención."

"¡Sirius!" Exclamó Severus al regresar con unos refrigerios para su ahijado y su acompañante mientras obviaba por completo la presencia del moreno.

"¿Lo escuchas? Ya me está llamando. Pero en serio, Lucius, ven a visitarnos, hace mucho que no cabalgamos juntos."

"Yo… creo que ya no recuerdo cómo montar."

"Imposible. Eso no se olvida, menos cuando lo hacías desde antes de nacer." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el moreno al escuchar la grave risa del rubio al otro lado de la línea.

"No cambies, Sirius." Susurró Lucius cuando finalmente pudo tomar algo de seriedad. "Y deja de importunar a Severus. Así a lo mejor logras que te muestre su lado bueno de nuevo."

"Claro, hombre. Pero hazme el favor de pensarlo bien, ehh. Cuídate."

"Tú también, Sirius." Y ambos terminaron la llamada, Sirius con una enorme sonrisa y Lucius con una más melancólica.

"Oye, Canito, deberías convencer a tu padre de hacernos una visita. Se le extraña por estos lares."

"¿Canito?"

"Sí, cabellos blancos, así se le dice en el campo. No te ofendas por ello." Draco le dio una mirada dudosa mientras Severus refunfuñaba algo con labios apretados. "Y como las alegrías es bueno tomarlas de a poco para que no se amarguen, me retiro, no sin antes recibir la bendición del dueño de esta casa." Dijo inclinándose en dirección a Severus mientras Draco reía por lo bajo. Para él era más que obvio que su _tío_ estaba haciéndole el cortejo a su padrino pero este, por alguna razón se estaba haciendo el difícil y de la manera más obvia, dándole la espalda y haciéndose el sordo.

"Vamos, padrino. No dejes que se vaya sin echarle una bendición a mi tío." Exclamó Draco con diversión.

"La única bendición que le puedo echar es la de mi escopeta." Gruñó el hombre.

Sirius hizo todo un teatro de acercarse a Severus por la espalda y asomarse sobre su hombro. "Si vienen de ti, hasta los perdigones son un gesto de cariño." Sirius sonrió cuando los nudillos del hombre se tornaron blancos sobre el vaso de cristal que sujetaba y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y asustados. Luego caminó hacia la puerta, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Pansy y le dio una guiñada a Draco mientras se colocaba el sombrero nuevamente.

Apenas Sirius bajó las escaleras Severus pareció reaccionar. "¡Maldito seas, Black!"

* * *

El día había pasado sin muchos tropiezos, de hecho, con más tranquilidad que de costumbre y eso le carcomía en el estómago a Harry sabiendo que en la noche se iba a enfrentar a su amigo.

Al llegar al corralón exclusivamente para Azkabán vio que Ron ya le esperaba y eso le hizo dar un nuevo vuelco en el estómago. No se había sentido así cuando enfrentó a Bill, menos aún cuando se enfrentó a Charlie, por qué entonces tenía que sentirse como un estúpido ahora que iba a enfrentar a Ron.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo deteniéndose justo en medio del espacio arenoso que componía el corralón al ver que Harry estaba ya en el portón, tal cual si fuera el ejemplar que esperara a Harry. "¿Vamos a hablar sin rodeos?"

"Sin rodeos."

"Entonces me dirás cuál es tu problema con Blaise."

"No tengo problemas con Blaise."

"¿Entonces es conmigo?" Harry se mantuvo en silencio. Si decía que no tenía problemas con Ron estaba mintiendo. "Ya veo." Ron lo invitó a acercarse con un movimiento lento pero imperativo mientras su cuerpo se cuadraba. Harry entró finalmente al corralón y se quitó la camisa y el sombrero quedando en sus pantalones vaqueros.

Al llegar frente a Ron este había hecho lo mismo y se hallaba en las mismas condiciones. Se cuadró frente al pelirrojo en espera de la señal. "Blaise es un peón que apenas conoces." Comentó Harry.

"Eso se puede resolver con facilidad." Gruñó Ron lanzando el primer golpe que Harry evadió con facilidad tirando uno propio que el pelirrojo esquivó con igual gracia. Comenzaron a rodearse.

"¿Te has preguntado si está solo, si ha tenido otros amantes?" Harry se lanzó encima del pelirrojo de tal forma que lo tuvo por el cuello en segundos con el brazo torcido en la espalda.

"Eso no importa." Gruñó nuevamente Ron inclinándose y poniendo su peso hacia delante, levantando a Harry del suelo con la fuerza de su cuello y sus hombros para darle la vuelta. Eso le ganó poder escurrirse y tener una oportunidad de lanzar un golpe que conectó al estómago de Harry.

"Eso dices ahora. ¿Pero no querías un peón para hacerlo hombre?" Gruñó cargando contra el pelirrojo sin importarle el dolor en el estómago. Logró tumbarlo a tierra y enredó sus piernas con las de Ron para intentar inmovilizarlo. El pelirrojo se arqueó con fuerza logrando voltear a Harry y quedar sobre él.

"¡Y lo voy a hacer!"

"¡No sabes lo que dices!" Gritó Harry enfurecido logrando voltear nuevamente el pelirrojo quien a pesar de intentar sacárselo de encima no pudo de inmediato. "¿Qué harás si descubres que ya es hombre?. ¿Qué harás si te dice al final que sólo fue un buen rato?" Se levantó lo suficiente para atinarle un puñetazo en la quijada que le volteó el rostro pero el pelirrojo pareció apenas enterarse pues volvió a mirarle con furia.

"Ya soy un hombre, Harry. Puedo aguantar lo que venga."

"¿En serio?" Y le golpeó con el otro puño. Ron volvió a mirarle con la misma rabia y desafío.

"No voy a morir por una decepción." Sólo entonces Harry se detuvo, respirando fuerte, no por la pelea, apenas había sido nada, sino por lo que implicaba lo que acababa de decir su amigo. "Eres un tonto, Harry. ¿Piensas que quiero que me protejas?" Ron se irguió y tomó a Harry de la nuca para mirarle directo a los ojos y susurrarle fieramente. "Te patearía el trasero si te atrevieras a insinuarlo."

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Harry intentando descifrar por qué le molestaba tanto que Ron estuviera rondando a Blaise y Ron esperando que Harry hiciera el primer movimiento. De pronto el moreno le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó a la arena.

"Pero si te juntas con Blaise… ¿con quién me juntaré yo?"

"Por favor, Harry. ¿Cuántos peones tienes en tu hacienda?"

"Ninguno te llega a los talones. Tú eres… después de mí, el único que podría sustituirme."

"¿Ni siquiera Bill?" Susurró el pelirrojo con una tímida sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera Bill." El moreno finalmente pudo sonreír. "Maldita sea, Ron, ¡eres un mal nacido!" Exclamó Harry zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo pero apenas hacerlo Ron se le lanzó encima y lo hizo caer de rodillas en la arena.

"¡Ni pienses que te irás con un par de golpes de este corralón, gamberro!" Exclamó el pelirrojo y ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha de buen ánimo que terminó con ambos tirados en el suelo del corralón, llenos de arena hasta el pelo.

"¿Una ducha?" Preguntó Harry jadeante y Ron asintió.

"Sí, una ducha."

Ambos recogieron sus camisas y se dirigieron a la ducha que había en el mismo corralón no sin que antes Harry saludara a su caballo de paso fino, Azkabán. El animal relinchó y comenzó a patear el suelo pero el moreno no se detuvo.

Ya en la ducha se terminaron de desvestir y luego de sacarse lo más gordo de la arena se enfrascaron en una lucha diferente, aquella de sus bocas dominándose y sus caderas buscando el contacto que aliviara la excitación de la pelea.

"Estaré bien, Harry. Algún día tenía que pasar. Además, aprendí de ti."

"Tu corazón no es como el mío, pero estarás bien." Susurró finalmente el moreno sin mirarle a los ojos para luego cargar nuevamente contra la boca de su amigo y comenzar a devorarlo. "Date vuelta." Le dijo. Ron pareció meditarlo un poco antes de acceder, apenas hacerlo Harry lo tomó por las caderas. Hundió los dientes en el cuello de Ron haciéndole gritar y empujó al interior del pelirrojo en una sola embestida.

"¡Harry!" Y los ojos verdes sonrieron complacidos. Ese gruñido de placer le decía que aquel cuerpo aún le pertenecía.

_Aún eres mío, Ron. Todavía me perteneces._ Y procedió a cogerse a su pelirrojo con la misma salvaje pasión que se había cogido a sus hermanos, marcándole como a ellos por primera vez.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
